EL GUARDIÁN DE ASGARD
by EUPHORIA1400
Summary: Hola mis queridos novatos, en esta ocasión veremos un mundo alterno donde nuestro SEKIRYUTEI fue derrotado dos veces seguidas por RAISER FENIX, y tras un "accidente" como termino en las manos de Odin y enamorándose de la valquiria de nombre ROSSWEISSE, ¿Que ocurrira? ¿Como seran las aventuras de Issei en Asgard? Entren y descubranlo (ISSEIXROSSWEISSEI) (adoptado de ELSWORDKIRIGAYA)
1. COMENZAMOS

**HIGHSCHOOL DXD NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A ICHEI ISHIBUMI Y LA HISTORIA LE ORIGINAL LE PERTENECE A ELSOWRDKIRIGAYA97**

 **Nota del autor: Mis novatos una vez más no vemos, ahora antes de cualquier cosa, si ya sé que prometí que se subiría el miércoles pero la búsqueda de trabajo me mantuvo ocupado, pero no los aburriré con mis excusas expliquemos de una vez lo importante**

 **Como dije arriba esta historia es original de mi amigo ELSWORDKIRIGAYA (anteriormente UCHIHA-DXD) pero el ya no pudo terminarla solo dejándonos un gran prólogo, ahora yo la adopte por dos razones, 1 por hacerle un favor a mi amigo y 2 porque me encanta esta historia, así que les suplico lean bien esto ya que la verdad no quiero estar explicando cada capítulo que este fics fue adoptado NO LO ROBE así que por favor quien quiera decirme ladrón ahórrese la molestia ya que no lo soy. Como siempre saben que estoy abierto a críticas, actualmente ya no soy como antes madure un poco más así que quien quiera criticarme adelante es libre de hacerlo (solo les pido que no sean ofensivos)**

 **Mis novatos no sé si este bien decir esto pero lo diré de una vez, Esta bella historia, como dice mi perfil, no superara los 20 capítulos (de hecho si la cuenta me sale bien en total serán de 10 a 13 caps. aprox.) ya sé que es un spoiler descarado y muy claro pero quería dejarlo en claro, De verdad espero que les guste este nuevo proyecto iniciado por mi amigo y al el espero que también le guste ya que es su creación**

 **Antes de ya comenzar, obviamente este FIC estará escrito con MIS PALABRAS, ósea mi forma de hablar y escribir por ende será algo diferente al modelo de ELSWORKIRIGAYA, además de que le cambie una que otra cosita al prologo original (no son cambios tan grandes)**

 **SOLO ME RESTA DECIRLES QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE PROLOGO Y LOS CAPITULOS QUE ESTAN POR VENIR**

 **(NO ME DESTROCEN MUY FEO EN LOS REVIEW POR FAVOR XD)**

 **Lamento el rodeo tan largo ahora si**

 **Disfruten:**

Issei estaba destrozado, incluso con todo lo que había dado en esta pelea, una vez más, PERDIO, el bastardo de Raiser se burlaba descaradamente de nuestro dragón caído, al alzar la mirada y ver la cara de tristeza y temor de Rias no pudo soportarlo y salió huyendo del inframundo, Rias planeaba ir tras él pero el fénix no se lo permitió tomándola del brazo y llevándosela de ahí

Al pasar los días Issei había perdido todo, su energía, su ánimo inclusive su perversión; No podía creer que había perdido una vez más contra Raiser, su brazo le partencia ahora a Draig y fue en vano, ahora ni siquiera veía a Rias en la escuela ya que ninguno del club del ocultismo venía a ella, al llegar a casa lo único que hacía era encerrarse en su cuarto preocupando mucho a sus padres,

 **-Aibou ya levanta tu ánimo, no es culpa tuya eras muy nuevo en batallas apenas hace unos meses eras un humano ordinario, no tenías experiencia alguna-** Explicaba el dragón rojo intentando animar a su compañero

-Claro que es mi culpa… Si hubiera dejado de hacerle al tonto en los entrenamientos… Si me hubiera vuelto más fuerte… ¡HABRIA PODIDO SALVAR A LA PRESIDENTA!-grito desesperado por la impotencia que sentía

Issei lloraba fuertemente cuando un estruendo lo alerto, venia de la sala de abajo, por lo cual inmediatamente fue a investigar, lo que vio lo horrorizo, Sus padres se encontraban bañados en sangre en el suelo y todos los muebles estaban destrozados

-Hola dragón debilucho ¿Cuánto tiempo?-decía sarcástica una voz inconfundible

Al voltear Issei diviso a Raiser sentado en su sillón tomando una copa de vino por lo cual inmediatamente activo el _BOOSTED GEAR_

-¡Mal nacido! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-exclamo furioso

-Veras… Desde que te derrote MI ESPOSA, no a estado de muy buen humor, no eh podido cogérmela como debería, todo gracias a ti-explico irónico dándole un sorbo a su copa-Así que vine a matarte

-¡¿Y porque también mataste a mis padres?!

-Si yo fuera alguien bueno me excusaría con el pretexto de que no podía dejar testigos, pero desgraciadamente no es así, lo hice únicamente por placer, para poder ver l expresión de desesperación y angustia en tu rostro, ¡EXACTO JUSTO ESA JAJAJAJAJAJA!-rio fuertemente al admirar como del rostro de Issei brotaban gruesas lágrimas de dolor y amargura-Además, es mi pequeña venganza por interrumpir mi boda sin mencionar que no quiero un bicho asqueroso y debilucho como tú en las filas de mi mujer, por lo cual voy a matarte y te arrancare las EVIL PIECES de tu mugroso cuerpo ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta?-pregunto sarcástico sin dejar de sonreír arrogantemente

-¡¿Cómo si te fuera a dejar hacerlo?!-bufo urico mientras subia la guardia-¡VAMOS DRAIG!

- **¡Si AIBOU! ¡BOO…!**

Draig no pudo terminar ya que en un flash Fenix ya le había colocado un fuerte impacto en la boca del estomago a nuestro héroe mandándolo de inmediato al suelo

-Muy lento Skiryutei, deberías ser un poco más veloz, ahora permíteme tomar esas piezas de ajedrez para mandarte a la morgue de una vez-dijo sonriente mientras que con su puño iba arrancando las EVIL PIECES del pecho del castaño

- _ **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!-**_ Grito de dolor el, actualmente, ex peón de Rias

-Gracias por ser tan cooperativo demonio inútil-recito mientras se desaparecía en un círculo amigo, no sin antes prenderle fuego a la casa

-¿Así que así moriré? Soy patético-hablo Issei mientras una sonrisa de angustia se dibujaba en su rostro

- **Lo siento compañero, pero no puedo salvarte de esta-** decía con pesar y miedo el emperador dragón rojo

-No te preocupes Draig… Una vez más mi gran debilidad fue mi perdición, no pude salvar a la presidenta y tampoco a mis padres ¡COF! ¡COF! (tosía mientras escupía sangre) bien supongo que me reuniré con ellos en el cielo… O espera soy un demonio JAJAJA-se rio débilmente de sí mismo-Draig esta será nuestra última aventura juntos, a pesar de que no nos conocimos por mucho tiempo me divertí bastante a tu lado

- **También yo, a pesar de que eres un perdedor pervertido, creo que ningún portador ha sido como tú, fue un honor estar a tu lado el poco tiempo que nos conocimos Hyoudo Issei**

-El honor fue ¡COF! ¡COF! Mío Draig ahora ya vete, de verdad espero que tu siguiente portador sepa llevarte mucho mejor de lo que yo lo hice-comento melancólico

- **No**

 **-** ¿A qué te refieres con "No"?

- **No pienso abandonarte Aibou, si mueres, muero contigo**

-JAJAJA no sabía que los dragones fueran tan sentimentales-se burló él

- **Cállate**

-Bueno amigo, creo que es hora de dormir

- **Yo también me iré a dormir, hasta siempre** _ **Issei-**_ contesto el dragón con la voz quebrada por ver a su compañero a punto de morir

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no-Decía un anciano, con gran barba y completamente canoso, que quien sabe de dónde demonios había salido-Siento algo en ti que hace milenios no siento, tu serias un digno DIOS NORDICO, acompáñame-dijo aquel viejo tomando a Issei moribundo

 **EN ASGARD (Al igual que ELSWORD no estoy muy familiarizado con las novelas ligeras desde hace mucho, pero a diferencia de él, quiero que lo ubiquen como el Asgard de MARVEL COMICS ya que es el que mejor conozco)**

El anciano caminaba por el Bifrost con Issei en brazos cuando una valquiria lo abordo, ella aparentaba unos 20 años de edad, una figuro que no le envidiaba nada a Gremory, ojos azul celeste y pelo plateado hermoso, ella venia vestida con un saco gris camisa blanca y una corbata rosada además de una falda a juego con el saco, recta que le llegaba a las rodillas y un moño rosa en su pelo, estaba furiosa por cierto:

-¡ODIN-SAMA! ¡¿DONDÉ DIABLOS ESTABA?!-Le reprendía claramente enojada

-Calma Ross, estaba en el mundo de los humanos en un prostíbulo viendo pechos y traseros cuando la fuerte presencia de un Fénix me alerto y cuando llegue al lugar donde la sentí encontré la casa de este chico en llamas y a él moribundo-explico tranquilo

-¡Dios está en pésimas condiciones!-Exclamo sorprendida al ver a Issei

-¿Puedes curarlo?-pregunto angustiado

-Si claro

-¡Bien todo tuyo!-contesto alegre lanzándole a Issei a los brazos mientras le daba la espalda para irse pero luego le do Clic la cabeza-A por cierto más te vale salvarlo ya que él es mi sucesor-comento como si fuese nada

-¡¿EEEEEEEEHHHHH?! ¡¿ODIN SAMA SE HA VUELTO LOCO?! ¡ESTE ES SOLO UN HUMANO!-grito aterrada por las palabras del dios

-Eso no es cierto niña-respondió serio haciendo temblar a la valquiria-Este chico es el portador del dragón emperador rojo y un Ex peón de Gremory Rias-explico con tono molesto

-¿De Rias? Pero sus PIECES ya no están, ¿Su ama lo abra traicionado?-preguntó viendo al muchacho tendido

-Lo dudo Sirzechs me informo que su hermana es muy cariñosa y leal con sus siervos, no creo que Fénix hubiera podido hacer esto si ella estaba enterada

-Ese Raiser siempre ha dado muchos problemas

-Si, pero ahora son solo especulaciones, lo mejor será preguntárselo en cuanto despierte, ahora curalo antes de que muera

-Si señor

 **DIAS DESPUES**

Issei despertaba en una enorme habitación dorada, con muchos vendajes en el cuerpo y un gran dolor de cabeza

-¿Are? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso? ¡AGH! Mi pecho-se quejaba despiertan y al ver su pecho diviso un montón de vendajes lo cual hizo que le cayera el 20-¡Un momento! ¡Raiser me arranco las EVIL PIECES! Akeno-senpai me dijo que eso equivalía a la muerte ¿Por qué estoy con vida?-se preguntaba sin saber cómo era posible y sin pistas aparentes

-Veo que estas mejor, se te nota por la gran energía que tienes después de dormir 3 días-Comentaba Rossweisse entrando a la habitación

Issei lo primero que vio fue la enorme belleza de la valquiria., y como siempre su lujuria gano

-¡AH! ¡UNA BELLEZA CON PELO PLATEADO Y ENORMES PECHOS!-Exclamo inmediatamente señalando a Ross

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto ella poniéndose inmediatamente color carmín

-Perdón señorita, me deje llevar por su belleza-Se disculpó de inmediato mientras se ponía rojo de la pena que acaba de pasar

-No hay porque, Pero no me llames así, dime Rossweisse, así me llamo-cometo ella aun algo sonrojada

-Conque Rossweisse-san, lindo nombre, Yo soy Hyoudo Issei, pero solo llámame Issei

-Un gusto Issei-kun

Ambos permanecieron en un silencio algo incómodo no se veían a los ojos, rojos hasta las rodillas y sin nada que decir

- _Vaya, es la primera vez que alguien me dice belleza… Que emoción ¿Por qué me siento tan feliz? Aunque ahora que lo pienso es bastante atractivo para su edad-_ pensaba la peli plateada al ver a fijamente a un rojo Issei

Issei sintió la mirada de ella y volteo

-Ocu… ¿Ocurre algo Rossweisse-san?-pregunto nervioso

-¿Eh? ¡No nada! ¡De veras!-decía nerviosa agitando las manos al verse descubierta

-No te preocupes muchachos, ella jamás ha salido con un hombre así que es normal que se ponga así-comentaba burlón el anciano que quien sabe cómo demonios apareció en el cuarto

-¡ODIN-SAMA!-Reprendió ella muriéndose de la pena

-¡Oh! ¡Ahora te recuerdo! ¡Tú eres el anciano que me saco del fuego!-exclamo Issei cuando recordó como salió

-¡Issei! ¡Ten más respeto ante el dios padre Odín de Asgard!-regaño furiosa la valquiria ante la falta de respeto de Issei

-¡¿EEEHHH?! ¡¿ESTE ANCIANO ES ODIN?!-Pregunta sorprendido pero al ver que era cierto se puso serio y se inclinó-Lamento haberle faltado al respeto Odín-sama no era mi intención

-Ah no te preocupes por eso chico, no es como si aún fuese un niño, pero ahora poniéndonos serios ¿Quizá te venga a la cabeza que haces aquí? En Asgard-Comento el viejo y cuando nuestro Dragón asintió prosiguió-Te encontré en tu casa en llamas cuando sentí a un fénix cerca, estabas despedazado así que te traje aquí y ella te curo (señalando a Ross) No sé qué paso así que por favor podrías decirme todo, desde que se te reencarno como parte del clan Gremory si es posible-pregunto con una sonrisa calmada

Issei comenzó desde el inicio, cuando el Ángel Caído Reinare se Hizo pasar por una humana llamada Yuuma quien se hizo su novia, luego como fue si primer asesinato, la situación con Asía y después su perdición, Raiser, los juegos, el combate… Sus padres.

Hyoudo comenzó a llorar al recordar todo, al recordar a sus padres tirados en la sala en un charco de sangre, como Raiser lo había torturado, aunque era inútil nuestro héroe trataba de contener las lágrimas, hasta que sintió unos cálidos brazos en su cuello

-Issei lo que te paso no tiene nombre… Resistir las lágrimas no te hace más hombre, solo te daña así que… Llora, Llora y desahógate, sácalo de tu alma o te perseguirá por siempre-susurro Rossweisse acariciando la cabeza del castaño

Él tras estas palabras dejo salir todo con grandes gritos de dolor y gruesas lágrimas de amargura, lloro por más de una hora, hasta que todo había salido y se sentía mucho más tranquilo en los brazos de tan hermosa mujer, ODIN por su parte no pestañeo en ningún momento al ver tal escena

- _MMMM… Estos 2, siento una gran química emanando de ellos, me pregunto que les depara el futuro, solo es cuestión de tiempo-_ Pensaba para sí mismo el dios pero al ver que Issei ya se había desahogado hablo-Bien pequeño me alegra que estés mejor, te dejare un momento debo informarle a Sirzechs lo ocurrido Raiser Fénix hizo un delito y debe pagar por ello con su vida, quebranto las leyes del inframundo y su castigo merece la muerte-explico el anciano tranquilamente pero en sus facciones se leía perfectamente que estaba furioso

-Espere… Odín-sama No lo haga-pidió el castaño a modo de suplica

-¿Por qué no muchacho? Dame una buena razón-dijo el viejo sonriendo triunfante

-Quiero hacerlo yo, juro que voy a aplastar a ese hijo de perra con mis manos, debe ser mío-contesto con voz sombría

-Me gusta tu actitud, ahora déjame hacerte un pregunta más ¿De acuerdo?-hablaba irónico el dios

-Claro adelante-contesto sin problemas

-Dime si hubiera ahora mismo un ataque y Rossweisse estuviera en peligro ¿Qué harías?

-La defendería con mi vida si es preciso, no nos conocemos mucho pero lo haría sin pensarlo

-¡Bien aprobaste bien el examen hijo! ¡No podía dejarle mi lugar a alguien que no pudiera proteger a su gente!-felicitaba Odín a Issei

-Su… ¿Lugar?-pensaba sin darse cuenta hasta que se escuchó un CLICK-¡ESPERE UN MOMENTO! ¡NO QUERRA DECIR QUE…!

-Así es muchacho, tú serás el siguiente Odín-hablo sonriente

-¿No lo dirá en serio verdad?-pregunto Issei que aún no lo creía

-Veras sekiryutei me estoy haciendo Viejo, me gustaría jubilarme ya así que dime ¿Te gustaría comenzar un entrenamiento conmigo para que puedas portar el manto de Odín?-preguntaba emocionado

-Yo… Me siento honrado pero no creo que pueda hacerlo, no pude proteger a Rias, ni a mis padres, mucho menos un Reino-respondió triste y depresivo

-Issei, deja de subestimarte, Odín-sama no te estaría diciendo esto si el no creyera en ti, yo también creo que puedes lograrlo, si entrenas con él podrás hacer lo que quieras-le dijo la peli plateada con una sonrisa decidida

- **¡Yo también creo en Ti aibou! ¡Sabía que serias el mejor usuario que eh tenido! ¡Hagámoslo!-** animaba el brazo izquierdo de Issei

-¡¿Draig?! ¡¿Cómo estas aquí?! ¡Creí que te habías ido!-exclamo sorprendido el castaño

- **¿No lo recuerdas? Bueno era de esperarse, estabas moribundo después de todo, te dije que no me iría de ti si mueres morimos juntos**

 **-** Draig…

- **Vamos chico, creo en ti puedes hacerlo-** decía orgulloso el dragón rojo

Issei al escuchar las palabras de Draig y al ver a Rossweisse dedicándole una mirada decidida recobro lo que perdió, VOLUNTAD

-¡Odín-sama! ¡Acepto!-dijo sonriente y arrogante

-¡Bien! Pero de ahora en adelante llámame Asmund, ya que de ahora en adelante serás tu quien porte el nombre y manto de ODIN ¿Estás listo pequeño?

-¡HI!

-Bien ahora iremos a un lugar especial donde son entrenados los sucesores, un día aquí es un año allá adentro, ¿Has visto DRAGON BALL?

-Si señor

-Misma idea diferente contexto

-De acuerdo, Ross se quedara ya que ella no puede entrar solo es permitido el acceso al Odín y a su sucesor-explico Asmund

-Mucho cuidado Issei, ten mucha suerte-dijo ella besando la mejilla de nuestro héroe

-Sí, prometo que me esforzare mucho Rossweisse-san-contesto Issei viéndola fijamente a los ojos, los cuales tenía que levantar ya que ella era más alta que él, mientras tomaba sus manos

-Dime solo Ross-susurro ella con tono dulce y mejillas rojas

-De acuerdo Ross-chan-respondió él

-Muy bien Issei hay que irnos, veras de nuevo a tu novia en 5 años y ella a ti en 5 días-se burlaba el anciano

-(Ambos) ¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS!

Tras esta cómica escena Issei y Asmund entraron en la cámara.

 **5 DIAS DESPUES:**

Rossweisse esperaba ansiosa frente a la puerta, la verdad le daba mucha emoción todo esto sus emociones y ansiedad hicieron que no advirtiera el clic de la puerta al abrirse. Cuando se dio cuenta vio salir a su antiguo rey exactamente igual a como entro, pero cuando salió nuestro dragón era completamente diferente al niño que entro hace 5 días, ahora era mucho más alto que ella, sus facciones se habían endurecido bastante, su cuerpo era mucho más robusto y marcado que antes y su voz un tanto más gruesa, la verdad eso le puso los nervios de punta había cambiado mucho físicamente ¿qué tanto mentalmente? No sabía, así mismo el salía con una capa verde la cual le cubría el hombro derecho, un casco asgardiano dorado y una armadura a juego, pantalón color negro y unas botas igual de armadura dorada (SI CAMBIE BASTANTE EL MODELO DE ELSWORDSAMA, NO ME ODIEN POR FAVOR)

-¡Hola Ross-chan! ¡Me alegra verte!-saludo efusivo mientras la abrazaba y cargaba

-Lo mismo digo Issei-kun-sonreía ella feliz al ver que seguía siendo el mismo por dentro

Ambos estaban felices de ver al otro hasta que Ross se acerca anciano

-Que gusto verlo Odín-sama-saludo ella reverenciando al anciano

-A mí también me da gusto verte niña, pero te lo dije hace 5 días/años, ya no soy Odín, soy Asmund, solo Asmund

-Es cierto, Asmund-sama-dijo ella sin perderle el respeto a aquel que hace unos días aún era su dios

 **-Me siento orgulloso Aibou, con nuestro actual poder no es necesario entrar en balance breaker para combatir a un enemigo poderoso**

 **-** Es cierto Draig, pero no me des todo el crédito, tu también ayudaste mucho, sin ti esto no hubiera sido posible

- **Gracias**

 **-** Bien suficiente agradecimientos por hoy-interrumpió el antiguo protector y con voz seria hablo-Issei, hay que presentarte con tu pueblo, Ross organizo esto desde hace días, no podemos dejarlos esperando

-Tiene razón Asmund-sensei-respondió cuando se dio cuenta de la hora, enseguida extendió su mano hacia la valquiria de pelo plateado y le recito con un tono dulce y maduro-¿Me concedería el honor de acompañarme mi lady?

-Claro que si Issei, Digo Odín-sama-respondió ella con un timbre de orgullo en la voz

 **PLAZA CENTRAL DE LA CIUDADELA:**

Issei salía del castillo por un balcón que daba hacia la plaza principal donde ya todo el pueblo se encontraba expectante, Asmund tomo la palabra y comenzó su discurso

-¡ASGARDIANOS Y VALQUIRIAS! ¡HOY ES UN GRAN DIA PARA NUESTRO PUEBLO! ¡MI MOMENTO AH LLEGADO, NO PUEDO CONTINUAR GUIANDOLOS EN ESTA SENDA DE PAZ Y PROSPERIDAD! ¡ES TIEMPO DE QUE ALGUIEN JOVEN Y CON UNA GRAN VOLUNTAD!-Vociferó con un tono grueso y autoritario-¡ESE JOVEN DE NOMBRE HYOUDO ISSEI ES QUIEN YO DECIDI HACER MI SUCESOR! ¡ANTIGUAMENTE ERA UN DEMONIO DEL CLAN GREMORY A LAS ORDENES DE SU HEREDERA! ¡PERO GRACIAS AL CRIMEN COMETIDO POR EL HEREDERO DE LA CASA FÉNIX TERMINO AQUI! ¡PASO MAS QUE SATISFACTORIAMENTE LAS PRUEBAS IMPUESTAS POR MI! ¡ESPERO QUE LE DEN EL TRATO QUE MERECE COMO NUEVO DIOS! ¡Y QUE SIRVA COMO INSPIRACIÓN PARA NUESTRAS FUTURAS GENERACIONES!-después de su discurso volteo y le dedico una sonrisa tierna y amable a su sucesor-es todo tuyo hijo, Impáctalos

Nuestro héroe dio un gran suspiro y se paró firme y con voz seria y dura hablo

-¡ASGARDIANOS Y VALQUIRIAS! ¡MI NOMBRE ES HYOUDO ISSEI! ¡COMO DIJO MI PREDECESOR FUI UN DEMONIO DE LA CASA GREMORY! ¡ASÍ MISMO SOY EL ACTUAL PORTADOR DEL SACRED GEAR DEL SEKIRYUTEI! ¡DURANTE LOS ULTIMOS 5 DIAS ESTUVE EN LA CAMARA DE LOS DIOSES ENTRENANDOME PARA PODER SER DIGNO DE USTEDES! ¡NO SOLO FISICA Y ESPIRITUALMENTE! ¡TAMBIEN MENTALMENTE, ESTUVE APRENDIENDO TODO SOBRE SU CULTURA E HISTORIA, LA CUAL AHORA TAMBIEN ES MI CULTURA! ¡NO SE SI SOY DIGNO DE PODER GOBERNARLOS YA QUE ESO LO DECIDIRAN USTEDES! ¡LO UNICO QUE SE ES QUE TODO LO QUE HARE LO HARE POR EL BIEN Y EN EL NOMBRE DEL REINO DE ASGARD! ¡Y TAMBIEN QUE MIENTRAS YO VIVA USTEDES ESTARAN A SALVO! ¡YO LO JURO POR MI PUESTO! ¡LO JURO COMO ISSEI NO ODIN (Issei del Odín)!-Declamo serio y con decisión, tras sus palabras hubo un silencio sepulcral hasta que entre la multitud se oyó un grito

-¡VIVA EL NUEVO ÓDIN! ¡LARGA VIDA A HYOUDO ISSEI!

-(todo el pueblo) ¡ **LARGA VIDA A HYOUDO ISSEI**!

Nuestro dragón estaba a punto de llorar de la emoción al ver que ahora su actual pueblo le daba tal recibimiento pero un guardia lo alerto

-Odín-sama hay problemas-reporto el guardia

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto de inmediato

-Se nos informa que uno de los comandantes de los ángeles caídos ataca la escuela Kuoh, su nombre es kokabiel, también se nos informa que el clan Gremory está intentando detenerlo pero sin éxito alguno

-¿Clan Gremory?... Rias-pronuncio preocupado cuando pensó en que sus amigos están en peligro-Bien iré personalmente no quiero que ningún guardia salga herido él es demasiado fuerte y perderíamos demasiados hombres, Ross-chan vendrá conmigo, si algo pasa llámame de inmediato

-¡Si señor!-respondió el guardia

 **ACADEMIA KUOH:**

El séquito de Rias estaba hecho prácticamente añicos, intentaron pelar con el pero dejo a todos en el suelo, incluyendo a la portadora de Durandal Xenovia

- _Todo hubiera sido tan diferente si ÉL hubiera estado aquí-_ Pensaba la presidenta Llorando

-Que pérdida de tiempo, pensé que al ser la heredera de Gremory seria esto un poco más divertido, resultaste ser un timo completo, creo que mejor dejo de divertirme contigo y te liquido de una vez así obligare a Sirzechs a venir, Hasta nunca mocosa-Pronunciaba arrogante y Victorioso Kokabiel mientras que creaba una lanza de luz, tomo a Rias del pelo y se preparaba para apuñalarla

- _Issei…-_ pronuncio para sí misma cerrando los ojos esperando el impacto que pondría fin a su vida

Pero el impacto nunca llego, ella inmediatamente abrió los ojos y frente a ella se encontraba un hombre alto con una armadura asgardiana dorada y capa verde quien sostenía la lanza de luz con la mano, no sabía quién era su salvador hasta que este le dirigió la palabra

-Hola BOUCHO ¿Parece que llegue a tiempo eh?-le dijo amable y melancólico

-Is… ¿Sei?

-¿Quién más si no? Rossweisse, cura al clan Gremory y protégelos con tu vida-Ordeno a su acompañante

-Si señor

-¿Qué hace una valquiria con Issei?-pregunto Akeno malherida

-Es una larga historia-respondió amable la peli platina

-Issei, creí que estabas muerto-dijo Rias sonriendo y llorando al ver de nuevo a su Issei

-Tenemos que ponernos al corriente con muchas cosas

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto cabreado el ángel caído

-¿Yo? Pues me llamo Issei, es un gusto… Aunque para un cerdo como tu soy **ODIN-** dijo arrogante mientras que con el dedo pulgar hacia presión en el dedo medio (un sapesito por si no entendieron) Y al soltar el dedo medio el impacto fue tan fuerte que mando a volar a Kokabiel unos 15 metros

-No… ¡No me jodas! ¡Eso no puede ser posible!-exclama aterrado el ángel caído mientras se levantaba, una vez de pie podemos admirar que su frente estaba cortada con una gran hemorragia en ella

-¿Odín?-pregunto Rias sorprendida

-Ya te lo dije, Pasaron muchas cosas, después nos ponemos al día ahora deja me encargo de este bastardo-contesto el quitándose la capa real quedando únicamente en armadura de batalla-Muy bien cuervo súper-desarrollado hora de desplumarte

-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO HIJO DE PERRA?!

-Además de un cuervo fenómeno ¿Eres sordo? Vaya que eres un desastre-se burló arrogante SHIN ODIN

-¡Me las pagaras! ¡De nada te servirá ser "El nuevo dios nórdico"! ¡Caerás igual!-bufaba furioso mientras se abalanzaba al ataque

- _¡HUM! Cayo en la trampa ¿No podría ser más fácil?-Pensaba_ triunfante mientras extendía su brazo izquierdo-¡Espada de Balmung!-cuando el caído estaba lo suficientemente cerca Issei ataco, en una velocidad tan impresiónate que humillo al caballo de Rias, en un segundo el nuevo Odín había cortado las alas y las piernas del caído al igual que había apuñalado el pecho de este

-¡UAGH! (Vomitando sangre) Maldito mocoso, te juro que esto no queda así-jadeaba moribundo Kokabiel

-Te lo mereces por lastimar a mis amigos mal nacido-respondió serio- Y ahora… ¡DEJA DE ESCONDERTE BLANCO!-Grito Issei al aire

Tras estas palabras la cúpula que había sido creada por el clan de SONA se desvaneció fácilmente, revelando a una armadura blanca con vivos y alas azules

-va…Va… ¿Vanishing Dragón? Acaso te atrajo el dragón Rojo-tartamudeo Kokabiel asustado

-Que imprudente has sido al actuar por tu cuenta, Azazel me pidió que te llevara aunque te arrastrara conmigo, aunque dudo que eso haga falta-Hablo sin expresión alguna el sujeto de la armadura mientras que recogía al mutilado caído y también dirigió su atención al peli blanco derribado-Me llevare a este exorcista psicópata también, debe responder por sus crímenes y luego lo matare

- **¿Acaso me ignoras Blanco?-** pregunto Draig elocuente

- **¿Así que aun vives Rojo?-** respondió el mencionado de la misma forma

- **Digamos que hubo un cambio de planes-** comento irónico- **Es una lástima que nos encontremos en esta situación**

 **-Oh Rojo no te preocupe por eso, estamos destinados a pelear, es algo inevitable-** respondió con simpleza el blanco para luego despedirse- **Nos vemos pronto Draig**

- **Si nos vemos Albion**

Cuando despego el dragón evanescente fue detenido por Issei

-Si eso es todo tu poder lamento decirte que no podrás ganarme-comento con cierto grado de decepción el castaño alzando el puño

-Ansió nuestra pelea…Rival-kun-recito despidiéndose

-Ya termino, No fue tan difícil, el anciano Asmund hace maravillas-se habló a si mismo admirando su nuevo poder, luego dirigió su atención a sus amigos quienes eran terminados de atender por Ross-¿Cómo están? (le pregunto a la valquiria)

-Bien sus heridas no fueron tan graves mi señor ya están como nuevos-respondió ella feliz

-Qué bueno-Issei levanto la mano y extendió la palma y la fue bajando lentamente, con este hechizo reparaba poco a poco las ropas de sus amigos y cuando bajo la mano sus prendas ya estaban completas de nuevo dejando sorprendidos al clan Gremory por el actual nivel mágico de Issei

-¡Issei! ¡Cómo me alegra verte con vida!-grito eufórica Rias abrazando a Issei, cosa que a cierta peliblanca le provoco celos-¡¿Cómo sobreviviste al incendio?!

-¿Qué incendio?-preguntó Issei serio

-Raiser me conto que debido a un trueno tú y tus padres murieron en un incendio en su casa-explicó ella sin entender porque las facciones de Issei se habían puesto así

-¡JA! Maldito yakitori de mierda-rio sorprendió por lo lejos que llegaba el idiota de Raiser solo por sexo-Rias… Eso es mentira ese infeliz te mintió lo que paso fue…-Lo interrumpió un circulo mágico que se abría del cual salían Sirzechs Grafya y Raiser

El Fénix sintió un helado escalofrió en su espalda al ver a Issei Vivo, EL NUEVO SATAN por su parte se acercó donde su hermana

-Rias ¿Están todos bien?-pregunto preocupado

-Hi Oni-chan Issei nos salvo

Antes de que el pelirrojo siquiera hablara Fénix ya había atacado a Issei lanzándole una llamarada

-Raiser ¿Cuánto tiempo?-pregunto sarcástico esquivando fácilmente el ataque del sujeto

-¡BASTARDO! ¡ERES PEOR QUE LAS PLAGAS! ¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES DEBO MATARTE?! ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS SOBREVISTE?!-Preguntaba úrico el demonio de fuego

-¿Qué significa esto Raiser?-pregunto Sirzechs molesto

-Yo se lo explicó Sirzechs-sama con tal de poder hacerlo con Rias, el mato a mis padres, el incendio mi casa, el me arranco mis EVIL PIECES y el me arranco de tu lado-explicó triste el castaño dirigiendo la miraba hacia Rias, dejando en shock a todos por sus palabras-Si no fuera porque mi predecesor Odín-sama me salvo yo no estaría aquí ahora mismo y por cierto me gustaría presentarme formalmente ante todos ahora mismo ¡MI NOMBRE ES HYOUDO ISSEI! ¡SOY EL MPPRTADOR DEL SEKIRYUTEI! ¡ASI COMO EL NUEVO ODIN! ¡ **EL GUARDIAN DE ASGARD**! ¡ISSEI NO ODIN-SAMA!-todos quedaron petrificados ante la declaración de Issei

-Vaya así que Asmund al fin encontró a su sucesor eh-reía alegre el gobernante del inframundo

-Sirzechs-sama le solicito me deje hacer que este bastardo pague por sus pecados con la muerte

-Issei lo que él hizo no tiene perdón desobedeció las leyes del infierno y por eso merece la muerte, así que no tengo inconveniente de que lo hagas tú, después de todo deseas vengar a tus padres así que no nos interpondremos-afirmo el pelirrojo

-Gracias

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡¿De veras crees que me derrotaras?! ¡De verdad que no entiendes! ¡No importa cuanto lo intentes siempre será el mismo resultado!-reía arrogante el malnacido-Aunque veo que traes una acompañante buenísima, gracias a ti Rias aún no me deja cogérmela y al ser hombre tengo necesidades así que en cuanto te mate violara a esa perra que traes contigo-reía el cerdo

-Raiser te lo pondré así de fácil, vuelve a siquiera mencionar el nombre de MI ROSS-CHAN y no tendré ningún tipo de piedad contigo-hablo incrementando su aura la cual era tan fuerte que provoco 2ue todos se arrodillaran-¡DRAIG! ¡CON 3 BOOST ALCANZARA PARA EXTERMINARLO!

- **¡SI AIBOU! ¡** _ **BOOST-BOOST-BOOST**_ **! ¡EXPLOSION!**

 **-** ¡Terminare de una vez por todas contigo malnacido!-exclamo furioso el rubio abalanzándose hacia Issei

Pero como si de un rayo se tratase el nuevo dios nórdico en un flash ya había conectado un fuerte puñetazo en la boca del estómago de Raiser, este inmediatamente cayó al suelo por la falta de aire, por su parte Issei como un relámpago conecto múltiples puñetazos a la cara de su oponente dejándosela prácticamente desfigurada, Issei no perdió en ningún momento su cara fría e inexpresiva, en un segundo volvió a desenvainar su nueva espada y corto el brazo de Raiser provocando que este gritara de dolor mientras lágrimas de miedo salían de su rostro, fue cuando Issei se detuvo y contemplo a ese quien más odiaba como realmente era

-¿Sabes? Hace 5 años solo tenía dos cosas en la mente durante mi entrenamiento, Uno era volver a Rossweisse de nuevo, y lo otro era al fin acabarte con mis propias manos, desmembrarte parte por parte, hacerte pagar, OJO POR OJO Y DIENTE POR DIENTE-Decía con voz inexpresiva y helada-Pero ahora que te veo, eres patético, solo eres un pobre diablo asustado, no vales la pena, incluso con todo lo que me has hecho no vale la pena asesinarte, además… Un dios no puede ensuciarse con la basura-esto último lo pronuncio arrogante mientras le daba la espalda dispuesto a retirarse

Cuando el rubio escucho a Issei menospreciándolo su miedo se convirtió en furia ciega haciendo que fuera de nuevo al ataque lanzando una bola de fuego, Issei ni siquiera volteo y en un parpadeo ya había destazado a Raiser con su espada

-Te lo dije, OJO POR OJO Y DIENTE POR DIENTE Raiser SAYONARA-Dijo Issei mientras su brazo izquierdo comenzaba a llenarse de energía-¡DRAGON SHOOT!

-¡UUUUAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!-grito él mientras se desintegraba

Una vez Muerto Issei se relajo

-Parece que al fin termino

-Issei ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Rossweisse preocupada por la manera de actuar de su dios Mientras le acariciaba la mejilla lentamente

-Sí, estoy bien solo algo agitado, no te preocupes-Contesto amable dedicándole una sonrisa amable a la valquiria que esta al verla se relajó, inmediatamente presto su atención en Rias-Parece que ya estás libre Rias, ya no tienes que preocuparte por ese cerdo

-Gracias… Issei-respondió llorando

Todos se quedaron platicando un buen rato, Como lo prometió Issei puso al día a los muchachos que estaban en shock tras escuchar todo lo que paso con el dragón rojo pero el día se acaba y ya era hora de irse

-Bien Ross-chan, hora de irnos-dijo levantándose

-Si señor

-Issei… ¿A dónde iras?-preguntaba triste la presidenta

-Me voy a Asgard, este ya no es mi lugar ahora soy Odín y debo proteger a mi pueblo-le explico el casta acariciando tiernamente la cabeza de Rias

-¿Por qué te vas? Quédate aquí, quédate conmigo-Rogaba sollozante la pelirroja

-Bouchou, Perdón… Rias-chan, entrene durante 5 años, ya no soy más el pequeño niño pervertido que era antes, crecí, no puedo seguir siendo aquel a quien esperabas, ahora tu deber es encontrar a alguien que pueda hacerte feliz, como yo quise hacerlo pero no lo logre, Ya no puedo verte como mujer además de que actualmente alguien ocupa mi corazón y mi mente y aunque no quiero admitirlo, esa ya no eres tú, y mis actuales Responsabilidades me comandan estar en mi reino-explico triste al ver la cara de aquella a quien tanto amó llena de lágrimas mientras que de su capa sacaba un piedra y un papel-estoy verdaderamente agradecido contigo por darme una segunda oportunidad en aquel parque y dejarme ser tu familia, pero sin mis EVIL PIECES no puedo permanecer a tu lado, aunque eso no quiere decir que los deje de considerar mi familia, aun lo son y siempre lo serán, asimismo son bienvenidos en mi reino siempre, toma con este papel invocaras un círculo mágico que te transportara a ti y a cualquiera dentro de el a Asgard y esta piedra me invocara y yo llegare inmediatamente, si estas en peligro no dudes en usarla-dijo melancólico mientras le entregaba los objetos mágicos

-Gracias Issei, te prometo que nos volveremos a ver-respondió abrazando fuertemente los objetos entregados sonriendo decidida

-Así será

Ambos se tele transportaron en un círculo mágico

 **CASTILLO DE ODIN, ASGARD:**

Después de su aventura de Hoy Issei estaba feliz de regresar a su nueva casa, había sido un día con demasiadas emociones y aun no acaban, Issei no quería que la historia se repitiese así que una vez anunciado que el peligro paso y ordenarle a los guardias irse, tomo a Rossweisse y la llevo a un lugar poco más privado

-¿Issei-sama? ¿Está todo bien?-preguntaba curiosa y a la vez asustada

-Bueno, veras… Cuando estaba en aquella cámara lo único que me mantenía con en animo a tope… era poder hablar contigo a través del círculo mágico, jamás hubo un momento en el que te dejara salir de mi mente-Decía colorado y muy nervioso sin mirar a la valquiria, haciendo una pausa debido al estrés que esto le provocaba pero luego junto valor y lo saco-¡ROSS-CHAN ME ENAMORE DE TI!

Grito completamente enrojecido mientras reverenciaba a la peli plateada ya que el miedo le ganaba y no deseaba verla a los ojos, después de lo que parecieron unos instantes eternos Issei al fin se dignó a mirarla y la vio completamente roja, Ross estaba con las mejillas completamente pintadas de carmín

-Issei-sama… Es tan…Tan repentino-tartamudeaba nerviosa sacudiendo los brazos-Pero… vera… Aunque es muy acelerado… ¡YO TAMBIEN LO AMO!-Soltó aterrada

-¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!-preguntaba irradiando felicidad el dios

-Bueno, vera… debido a mi forma de ser hace muchos años me declare a un Asgardiano pero él me rechazo totalmente "Quien querría a una valquiria tan torpe y tacaña como tu ¿Eh?" fueron s sus palabras, es por eso que yo tenía mie…-fue interrumpida por Issei que tapo sus labios con su dedo

-Que imbécil, ¿Quién no se enamoraría de una mujer tan perfecta como tú?-pregunto galante-Dime pequeña valquiria ¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja para en un futuro cercano convertirte en mi mujer?-susurro sensual al oído de la peli platina

-¡Hi!

Issei no dudo más, tomo con sus dedos la barbilla de su novia y planto un beso lleno de amor en sus labios

 **MIS NOVATOS PRECIOSOS HERMOSOS Y ETC, AL FIN PUDE TERMINAR CON ESTO, NO MENTIRE SI COSTO TRABAJO ADAPTAR ESTA OBRA DE ARTE A MI** _ **MODUS OPERANDI,**_ **A LOS QUE YA LEYERON EL FIC ORIGINAL DE ELSWORDKIRIGAYA ESPERO QUE NO LES MOLESTE MUCHO LOS MUCHOS Y GRANDES CAMBIOS QUE IMPLEMENTE**

 **ASIMISMO ESPERO QUE MI AMIGO ELSWORD LE GUSTE MI ADAPTACION YA QUE TRATE DE SER LO MAS FIEL A SU PROLOGO INICIAL**

 **A LOS QUE NO LEYERON EL PROLOGO DE MI AMIGO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y NO PREOCUPEN YA QUE LOS CAMBIOS QUE IMPLEMENTE SON MAS ESTETICOS QUE NADA, EL 80% DEL CUERPO Y LA TRAMA SIGUEN SIENDO DE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL**

 **AHORA YA SE QUE EN LA CITA FINAL DE RIAS PROMETI QUE ESTE FIC SE SUBIRIA TODOS LO MIERCOLES SIN FALTA, LO SE Y LI SIENTO POR SER UN MENTIROSO, PERO PARA PODER CUMPLIR MI PROMESA HOY MISMO TERMINARE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO PARA SUBIRLO AHORA SI EL PROXIMO MIERCOLES**

 **UN PEQUEÑO AVISO, ACTUALMENTE ME ENCUENTRO TRABAJANDO, YO ME COMPROMETO A SUBIR LOS MIERCOLES PERO SI EL TRABAJO ME LO IMPIDE ES 100% SEGURO QUE EL JUEVES SE SUBIRA ASÍ QUE LA ACTUALIZACION SERA CUALQUIERA DE LOS 2 DIAS**

 **UNA VEZ MAS LES RUEGO QUE SI NOS LES GUSTO NO ME DESTROZEN TAN FEO EN LOS REVIEWS PORFA XD**

 **COMO YA SABEN ALGUN CONSEJO O QUEJA LO PUEDEN DEJAR EN LOS COMENTARIOS**

 **SIN MÁS POR EL MOMENTO**

 **EUPHORIA1400**


	2. COMO EMPEZÓ TODO

**HIGHSCHOOL DXD NO ME PERTENECE SINO A SU CREADOR YO SOLO NOS DIVIERTO A TODOS :D**

Issei paseaba por el que es ahora su palacio, quería conocer un poco mejor el que era su hogar ahora

-Este lugar es tan enorme como dorado, seguro a papá y a mamá les hubiera encantado-hablo para sus adentros con un tono melancólico mientras acariciaba una de las grandes columnas

-¿Issei? ¿Está todo bien?-pregunto curiosa la valquiria de pelo plateado arribando por detrás

-Oh Ros-chan perdón estaba recordando a mis padres, me gustaría que estuvieran aquí-respondió el sin quitar esa cara

-Lamento lo inoportuna que fui me retirare de inmediato-dijo ella respetuosamente haciendo una reverencia

-¿Por qué me hablas tan formal? ¿Acaso no somos novios? Mejor dime que hay en la agenda quiero despejar un poco la cabeza

-Jijijiji claro que lo somos pero no puedo dejar que eso interfiera con nuestras labores-rió sonrojada con una sonrisa-Pues me gustaría que conocieras un poco el pueblo y a sus habitantes, pese a que Asmund-sama era un libertino siempre estuvo muy unido al pueblo asgardiano

-Tienes toda la razón vamos pues ¿Por cierto donde está el viejo? ¿No lo eh visto?-pregunto curioso

-Bueno él se ha quedado en una de las habitaciones del palacio aunque ahora mismo está divirtiéndose en el mundo humano-comento agobiada imaginándose lo que estaría haciendo ese viejo rabo verde

-JAJAJAJA si no lo quiero ni pensar, vayámonos pues-ordeno alegre

Ambos iban por las calles visitando los locales de la gente así mismo saludaban y conversaban con la gente que pasaba que saludaba bastante bien a su nuevo líder, en una fuente en la plaza central se detuvieron a descansar

-Vaya no puedo creer que tantas cosas hayan cambiado en 5 años-soltó de la nada Issei admirando la fuente

-Imagínate yo, para mi han pasado 5 días estoy agobiada-respondió ella irónica haciendo que ambos se rían sonoramente-Lo recuerdas… ¿Issei?

-Como si hubiera sido ayer

 _ **FLASHBACK:**_

 _Issei entraba a la habitación con Asmund, y al atravesar se encontraba en un gran edificio con forma de cúpula y todo alrededor lleno de libros, con una enorme cocina, lo que parecía una pequeña cabina, dormitorios y un baño, más adelante un pequeño balcón que al salir daba a una enorme pradera sin nada más que pasto verde rios y arboles, hermoso sin nada que se pueda ver más allá_

 _-Odin-ossan esto es increíble-comento impresionado el dragón rojo_

 _-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un universo completamente blanco? Pues no aquí es donde se entrenan a los herederos al trono, aquí es donde entrenaba a mi…-enmudeció mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus viejos y cansados ojos_

 _-¿Ossan? ¿Estás bien?-pregunto preocupado el castaño_

 _-Bueno aquí es donde entrenaba con mi hijo, THOR el dios del rayo, él era el heredero al trono verdadero, antes de que lo asesinaran-respondió con un tono entre tristeza y enojo_

 _-Lamento mucho escuchar eso, lo siento por su perdida-comento triste_

 _-No hay nada que hacerle muchacho, consecuencias del ragnarok_

 _-Oh si leí un poco sobre eso en la escuela en la clase de historia, según la mitología era el acontecimiento que profetizaba el caer de Asgard y los demás mundos ¿No?-hablo recordando su clase_

 _-Los mitos humanos están mal, en efecto la desaparición de Asgard seria con la llegada de Ragnarok solo que Ragnarok no es un evento, es un ser._

 _-¡¿Que?!_

 _-Así como la religión cristiana tiene a su respectivo dios y a su demonio también nosotros los asgardianos tenemos el nuestro, ODIN protector de los 9 mundos y padre de todo y RAGNAROK destructor de todos los mundos, él es un ser de CAOS puro, todo lo que toca se destruye sus poderes rivalizaban sin problemas con el rey demonio del infierno LUCIFER se suponía que yo caería combatiéndolo pero mi hijo Thor murió combatiéndolo en mi lugar, luego de acabar con la serpiente Jörmundgander regreso para encararlo. Utilizo todo su poder para combatirlo y al final murió, pero evito que esa cosa cumpliera su objetivo, Thor nos salvó a todos y gracias a eso Asgard se quedó sin un heredero, hasta ahora-explico serio y firme el anciano_

 _-¡SSSSUUUUGGGGGUUUUEEEEE!-grito impresionado nuestro héroe_

 _-Bien antes de pasar a nuestro entrenamiento quiero que te olvides de todos los mitos humanos y te pongas a estudiar la historia de nuestro reino la verdadera, si vas a gobernar asgard tienes que conocerla bien_

 _-No se me da muy bien el estudio-comento apenado rascándose la nuca con una gota en la cabeza_

 _-Rossweisse te ayudara, es buena maestra_

 _-¿Pero creí que ella no podía entrar aquí? ¿Cómo le hará?-dudo confundido_

 _-La cabina que ves ahí sirve como puente para la comunicación del reino y de la cámara_

 _-¿Pero no se suponía que estábamos en espacios aparte o algo así?_

 _-En efecto la cámara y el reino funcionan en medidas de tiempo distintas, para ti ya pasaron horas pero allá quizá solo haya pasado un segundo, esto ayuda para que si hay una emergencia afuera se pueda comunicar con el ODIN-explico algo agobiado_

 _-OOHHHH AHORA LO ENTIENDO-expreso impresionado mientras chocaba su puño con su palma_

 _Así Issei se metió en la cabina y llamo a Rossweisse quien apareció en un círculo mágico, tras explicarle la orden de Asmund ella lo ayudo de inmediato felizmente, así estuvieron días para Issei y Minutos para Ross pero a pesar de que el estudio no era el fuerte de nuestro dragón gales estar con ella lo hacía más fácil y llevadero._

 _Tras 6 meses de estudio sin descanso Issei al fin se sabía al derecho y al revés la historia del reino así como tradiciones, razas, ritos, monstruos etc. Lo que quería decir que ahora comenzaría el verdadero reto; Issei se levantó de la cama y se dirigió donde el viejo, a la cocina, ya que debía desayunar bien, al llegar Odín ya se encontraba bebiendo sake con un plato de sopa de miso_

 _-Buenos días chico, tu desayuno está listo-comento amable el viejo señalándole su desayuno_

 _-Oh… Si gracias-respondió distante_

 _-¿Pasa algo?_

 _-¿Por qué yo viejo? ¿Por qué me elegiste sobre algún guerrero de clase élite o sobre la misma Ross-chan para gobernar asgard? ¿O mejor aún porque no tener otro hijo?-soltó de la nada preguntándole confundido_

 _-Bueno supongo que no tiene nada de malo que tengas esas dudas, es normal que las tengas, te explicare-dijo con una sonrisa amable el viejo Odín- Bueno para empezar el hecho de no haber tenido otro hijo no es por no haberlo deseado muchacho, para empezar aquí en asgard pasa una situación bastante similar que lo que sucede con los demonios, nuestra natalidad no es muy alta, particularmente para los nobles ya que eso esta ligado al sinnúmero de profecías que se ciernen sobre nuestro mundo lo cual pone un pequeño tope para tener hijos, por ejemplo: EL RAGNAROK auguraba que Thor moriría a manos de la serpiente gigante, hija de Loki,_ _Jörmundgander, mi hijo Loki moriría a manos de heimdall ambos ya estaban destinados a tal cosa así por eso la profecía solo me permitió tener 2 hijos, claro que a veces las profecías pueden romperse, por ejemplo Thor no murió por la serpiente, si no derrotando a aquel ser y Loki sobrevivió a su encuentro con heimdall y ahora está encerrado en los calabozos del castillo, además también yo los vi crecer y los crié Issei cuando el Ragnarok ocurrió yo no era un joven cito ya estaba viejo como para dejar mas descendencia._ _Ahora con respecto al porque TU. Veras mis soldados y mis valkirias no pueden obtener dicho poder debido a algo que llamamos ALMA SUPERNATURAL lo que hace a un dios un dio o a un Demonio un demonio, mi gente es criada para ser guerreros desde niños Issei, no DIOSES por eso es que ni siquiera el mejor de mis soldados puede obtener el puesto, al quererle transferir el poder de ODIN su alma no soportaría dicha energía y terminaría consumiéndose hasta matarlo, esto lo conoces muy bien, SIRZECHS LUCIFER por ejemplo, él no es un descendiente de sangre de Lucifer el rey demonio original pero gracias a su ALMA SUPERNATURAL él pudo sostener el puesto de MAOU LUCIFER ya que sin ella aunque se le hubiera dado dicho puesto el jamás lo podría haber aceptado, el mismo caso paso con MIGUEL gracias a dicha alma él puede estar a cargo de ser dios debido a la muerte de este, claro que hay distintos tipos de estas almas y no todas sirven para lo mismo, siguiendo con Sirzechs él no podría tener el puesto de Dios del cielo y Miguel no podría ser Odín, hay límites y reglas para eso también, si fuera tan sencillo hace mucho tiempo habría encontrado a mi sucesor, claro que también resultaste un estuche de monerías chico mira que tener el boosted gear y ser el sekiryuutei-Sonrió alegre tras la explicación terminando su copa de Sake_

 _-Wow entonces por eso fuiste a mi casa aquel día-afirmo Sorprendido el castaño_

 _-Así es más allá de sentir la presencia de un fénix sentí el Alma supernatural que tanto había buscado muriendo y no podía permitirlo, Issei solo tú puedes ser el nuevo Odín y creo firmemente en que serás el mejor de todos-confirmo con una sonrisa arrogante el anciano_

 _-¡Si señor me esforzare en ello!-grito el dragón rojo lleno de convicción haciendo el típico saludo militar con una sonrisa boba en el rostro_

 _Tras llenarse de energías y de seguridad ambos salieron a la pradera a comenzar con el objetivo que los había traído ahí en primer lugar_

 _-Bien Issei, antes de poder darte mi poder y entrenarte como Odín tendrás que fortalecer tanto tu espíritu como tu cuerpo, gracias al estudio que llevaste con Ross tu mente ya está bastante fortalecida, ahora solo falta que la ejercites en estrategias y liderazgo-Exclamo fuerte Asmund_

 _Issei sintió mariposas en el estómago con solo la pronunciación del nombre "Ross" definitivamente quería verla ahora mismo sentir su calor pero no podía debido a su entrenamiento además de que en la cabina solo aparecía su presencia como un holograma no era algo físico así que literalmente no podía sentir su calor sin mencionar que él quería salir como un Odín digno de ella, así que se esforzaría al máximo_

 _-¡Estoy listo!-grito seguro el castaño_

 _Sin más comenzó el entrenamiento de nuestro héroe, claro que este no era igual a las simplezas que hizo con Rias, estos nuevos ejercicios estaban diseñados para exprimir cada grado de voluntad que había en él y para destrozar sus músculos, no cabía duda ISSEI SALDRIA DE ESTA COMO ODIN O MORIRIA EN EL INTENTO._

 _Primero corría exactamente 1 km sin detenerse un solo segundo ya que cada vez que se detenía una fuerte corriente eléctrica corría por sus piernas obligándolo a seguir o a perder las piernas, después hacia abdominales invertidas sobre la rama de un árbol pero eso era demasiado simple, lo que lo hacía difícil era que en sus brazos cargaba unas muñequeras que juntas pesaban 100 kilos al igual que con la carrera cada vez que se detenía recibía un "castigo", al detenerse su abdomen comenzaba a recibir LATIGAZOS fuertes que abrían la piel del castaño; El siguiente ejercicio consistía en sentadillas cargando un tronco de 200 kilos sobre sus hombros si se caía o no podía levantarse puntas de flecha comenzarían a perforas sus zonas inferiores, fue el único ejercicio que completo sin detenerse, junto con otros ejercicios extremos y crueles que ponían a prueba su capacidad, obviamente estos eran realizados con el BOOST activado ya que como humano normal Issei habría muerto desde el inicio. A medida que pasaba el tiempo la situación empeoraba más y más y cuando Issei creyó que al fin comenzaba a domar el entrenamiento surgió la nueva prueba, COMPLETAR EL "CIRCUITO" DE LA MISMA FORMA PERO AHORA SIN USAR EL BOOSTED GEAR, esto provoco que nuestro héroe sintiera un escalofrió en su columna eso era impensable apenas había sobrevivido con el longuinus activado ahora sin él estaría perdido, su voluntad comenzó a quebrantarse los recuerdos de lo que había pasado lo volvían a invadir, Rias, Los muchachos, sus padres, ni siquiera con todo su poder había conseguido salvar a alguien y esto tampoco lo lograría, el viejo Asmund tendría que buscar a alguien más ya que esta vez no podría continuar, Issei estaba a punto de retirarse de la cámara iba hacia la puerta cuando un voz salió de la cabina_

 _-Issei-kun, Issei-kun-lo llamaba esa hermosa Voz_

 _Tras entrar se encontraba con el que era el "holograma" de Rossweisse_

 _-Hola Issei-kun, venía a visitarte un poco durante tu entrenamiento, Oh veo que has crecido un poco desde que nuestros estudios terminaron-comentó suave ella admirando al futuro rey de Asgard, ya que actualmente había pasado exactamente un día/año desde que Hyoudo y Asmund entraron a la habitación-Me alegra verte ¿Qué tal va el entrenamiento?-pregunto inocente_

 _Issei sintió que podía sincerarse con ella así que hablo con la verdad_

 _-Rossweisse-san… Yo… Yo no creo poder seguir con esto-dijo tomándose del brazo con un tono decepcionado en la voz_

 _-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Está todo bien?-pregunto de inmediato preocupada_

 _-No… Apenas sobreviví, al entrenamiento usando a DRAIG y al BOOSTED GEAR y ahora se me exige no utilizarlos, no puedo no puedo hacerlo, ¡No puedo convertirme en un Odín!-exclamo sacando lágrimas de sus ojos_

 _-Issei yo sé bien que tú no eres así, algo más te ocurre… Dime ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto madura y seria_

 _Issei dudada pero ante la fuerte insistencia de ella exploto_

 _-¡SI NO PUDE SALVAR A RIAS NI A MIS PADRES MUCHO MENOS PUEDO GOBERNAR UN PUEBLO!-al fin soltó tirándose al suelo llorando-¡Rias mi Rias, le falle, ahora está en manos de ese cerdo que quien sabe que le esta haciendo! ¡Mis amigos seguros son sus esclavos! ¡Y mis padres están muertos! ¡¿Qué podría hacer alguien como yo para ser Odín?! ¡Bouchou, Bouchou lo lamento tanto!-grito para sus adentros pensando como la había decepcionado_

 _Rossweisse sintió una punzada en el pecho, por más que le doliera admitirlo le había tomado mucho cariño a aquel castaño, inclusive más que cariño, y escucharlo clamar por la heredera del clan Gremory le dolía. Aunque también lo entendía bastante, estar así de enamorado de alguien y que luego suceda lo que sucedió no se podría dejar ir tan fácil no era solo dejar el pasado atrás, los traumas y las cicatrices son cosas que se quedan en las personas y la responsabilidad de los que están a su alrededor es encaminarlo para que pueda sobrellevar dichas heridas y continuar y eso es lo que ella haría_

 _-Issei… No puedo decirte que entiendo por lo que pasas, jamás eh experimentado nada similar pero hay algo que si se, y eso es que tú puedes ser Odín y no solo eso sino el ODIN más poderoso de la historia asgardiana yo veo exactamente lo que Asmund-sama ve y lo que estoy segura la señorita Gremory también veía-le dijo amable y dulce mientras acercaba su mano al hombro del muchacho quien pese a no sentir su tacto físico si sintió la armonía y la paz que su energía le transfería obligándolo a voltear a verla_

 _-¿Qué es?-pregunto admirando la belleza de la valkiria mientras sus lágrimas se secaban_

 _-Fuerza y Valor, con ambos se crea la VOLUNTAD y no conozco a nadie que tenga una como la tuya, el dolor y la tristeza te han hecho estragos pero puedes afrontarlos, ¿Quieres salvar a tu presidenta? Vuélvete el hombre más fuerte que existe y lo harás, con fuerza y valor puedes hacer lo que quieres-le dijo madura y serena, no en vano ella había vivido tanto_

 _Issei entendió bien de lo que hablaba ella, claro que podía, el salvaría a Rias de Raiser, entrenaría y se volvería el_ _ **GUARDIAN DE ASGARD**_ _y sobre todo, haría que Rossweisse se sintiera muy orgulloso de él_

 _-Tienes Razón Ross-chan, necesitaba esto, me hacía falta descargarme-dijo sonriendo arrogante limpiándose las lágrimas mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro_

 _-Así me gusta-comento ella orgullosa_

 _-Voy a continuar con esto hasta el final, y peleare de nuevo con Raiser y liberare a la presidenta, y también no volveré a llorar nunca más eso te lo prometo-exclamo decidido_

 _-¿Por qué?-pregunto confundida_

 _-Porque si soy un llorón nunca me vas a ver como un hombre-contesto sonriéndole_

 _-¡Qu... Que… Que estás diciendo! ¡B... BA… BA… BAKA!-Exclamo muriéndose de la pena_

 _-Solo aguárdame Ross-chan, esta es la última vez que me veras hasta finalizar mi entrenamiento porque cuando salga de esta cámara te juro que te enamoraras de mi-afirmo arrogante haciendo que ella se pusiera colorada, antes de salir de la cabina él le sonrió dándole pulgar arriba en señal de victoria_

 _Al salir se encontró con su maestro quien le dedicaba una sonrisa que no puedo descifrar bien_

 _-¿Ossan?_

 _-Me haces sentir orgulloso mocoso, esas palabras fueron de todo un hombre, ahora comenzara el verdadero reto-informo con tono superior aquel anciano_

 _-Estoy listo-respondió arrogante el castaño_

 _-Comencemos entonces_

 _Como lo prometió Odín, los nuevos ejercicios eran aún más extenuantes y sin Draig para ayudarlo era aún más difícil pero desde su plática, a Issei le costaba mucho menos y los hacia más fácilmente, luego de que su cuerpo estuviera listo se encargaron de poder actuar su balance breaker debido a que era más fácil si la transición se hacía con el usuario desbloqueando todo su poder, así estuvieron 2 días/años y una vez que domino su cuerpo y su espíritu estuvieron listos pasaron a la siguiente parte;_ _ **LA TRANSICIÓN DE PODERES**_

 _Issei se encontraba en el centro de la cúpula sentado con las piernas cruzadas (a manera de meditación) con la cabeza agachada al tiempo que activaba su armadura del dragón emperador rojo Asmund se acercó a él llenando de energía su mano de energía mientras un sello de Asgard se dibujaba en su mano, la acerco lentamente hacia el casco/cabeza de nuestro héroe y lo tomo por la frente alzando levemente su cabeza, recito el conjuro de transición y cuando hubo acabado una gran estela de Luz lleno el cuarto, Issei sentía que su cuerpo quemaba, su mano izquierda (la que ahora pertenecía a Draig) se le empezaba a acalambrar ambos estaban gritando de dolor, sus gritos era tales que Asmund creyó que no lo lograrían y quiso detenerse_

 _-¡NO! ¡NO TE DETENGAS VIEJO! ¡PUEDO HACERLO! ¡SE LO PROMETI A ROSS-CHAN! ¡Y LO LOGRARE! ¡DEJAME CONTINUAR!-Gritaba y gemía muy adolorido Issei pero su voluntad era más fuerte que el dolor_

 _Tras unos breves instantes de dolor y desesperación la luz ceso y cuando abrió los ojos Issei ya no portaba su armadura Roja, en su lugar llevaba puesto un casco dorado con armadura a juego y un pantalón negro debajo de este, en su hombro derecho había una capa color verde preciosa y su mano izquierda seguía siendo de color rojo, pero ahora sus dedos/garras eran de oro y unas flamas del mismo color se pintaban sobre ella_

 _ **-Felicidades AIBOU eres un dios-**_ _comento Draig claramente orgulloso_

 _-Igual para ti amigo, muchas felicidades y gracias por todo, no lo habría logrado sin ti conmigo-respondió con la voz cortada a punto de llorar por la alegría que sentía_

 _ **-No tienes por qué dármelas para esto estoy aquí AIBOU.**_

 _ **MIS NOVATOS QUE BUENO VOLVER, NO LOS ABURRIRE CON MIS EXCUSAS SI QUIEREN LEER MIS EXCUSAS PASEN A LOS COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR DEL CAPITULO 35 DE REVERSOS DE LA VIDA AHÍ EXPLICO PORQUE ANDUVE DE HUEVON TANTO TIEMPO**_

 _ **AHORA SI HABLEMOS SOBRE EL CAPITULO**_

 _ **AQUÍ LO QUE HICE FUE LO QUE UN AMIGO ME DIJO QUE SE LLAMABA "RELLENO DE HUECOS" O CORRECCION DE ERRORES A TRAVES DE SUS CRITICAS, ESPERO HABER LLENADO BIEN LOS HUECOS QUE USTEDES ME INDICARON**_

 _ **SI ALGO AUN NO LES PARECE SON LIBRES DE DEJARME SU REVIEW CON SU CRITICA SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SEA COMO LA ANTERIOR ACTUALIZACION, MUCHOS USARON GROSERIAS Y ESO NO ME MOLESTA YA QUE TODOS LAS USAMOS (PARTICULARMENTE YO XD) PERO AUNQUE USARON GROSERIAS TODAS SUS CRITICAS FUERON CONSTRUCTIVAS Y LAS AGRADEZCO**_

 _ **HABLEMOS DE LOS HUECOS**_

 _ **UNO DE ELLOS FUE QUE ME DIJERON QUE SE LES HACIA ILOGICO QUE ISSEI RECIBIERA UN ASCENSO TAN METEORICO DE GOLPE, AQUÍ TRATE DE RESOLVERLO UN POCO Y EXPLICAR COMO Y PORQUE, SI AUN ASI NO ESTA BIEN LO LAMENTO MUCHO**_

 _ **OTRA COSA FUE SOBRE QUE NO SE SABIA ¿CUANDO HABIAN PASADO LOS 5 AÑOS? BUENO TAMBIEN LO EXPLIQUE AQUÍ, AUNQUE CREI QUE ESO HABIA QUEDADO CLARO EN EL PRIMER CAP, PERO NO IMPORTA TAMBIEN YA LO ABORDE AQUÍ**_

 _ **ASI MISMO LES PARECIO QUE LA RELACION ROSSXISSEI HABIA AVANZADO MUY RAPIDO, BUENO LA VERDAD YO NO SOY MUCHO DE PREAMBULOS EN ASPECTOS ROMANTICOS ASI QUE AL IGUAL QUE INESPERADO ADD (ANTES ELSWORDKIRIGAYA O UCHIHADXD) NO QUISE CAMBIAR EL HECHO DE QUE SE ENAMORARAN RAPIDO EL UNO DEL OTRO, TAMPOCO ES COMO SI EN LA SERIE ORIGINAL HUBIERA PASADO MUCHO PARA QUE RIAS SE ENAMORARA DE ISSEI, PERO EN ESTA ACTUALIZACION QUISE DARLE UN POCO MAS DE HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**_

 _ **OTRA COSA QUE ME COMENTARON FUE QUE ERA ILÓGICO QUE ODIN/ASMUND FUERA A REVISAR A UN FÉNIX DEBILUCHO ASÍ QUE LO**_ ** _CORREGÍ_**

 ** _TAMBIÉN_** _ **QUIERO DISCULPARME POR LA PERSONALIDAD DE ASMUND EN ESTE CAPITULO YO SE QUE EL ES MUY DIFERENTE TANTO EN LAS NOVELAS LIGERAS COMO EN EL ANIME PERO QUISE DARLE MOMENTÁNEAMENTE LA PERSONALIDAD DEL ODIN DE MARVEL, MADURA Y REFLEXIVA YA QUE COMO IBA A INTERPRETAR EL ROL DE MAESTRO NO CREÍ CONVENIENTE QUE SU PERSONALIDAD FUERA COMO LA ORIGINAL, PERO NO SE ALTEREN YA QUE MAS ADELANTE EL VOLVERA A LO DE SIEMPRE SOLO FUE ALGO MOMENTÁNEO**_

 _ **LO UNICO QUE SI LES SOLICITO ES QUE YA NO ME CRITIQUEN SOBRE QUE ESTO NO SE PARECE NI A DXD NI A LA MITOLOGIA NORDICA YA QUE (CON EL PERDON Y EL DEBIDO RESPETO) ESO SI SE ME HIZO ESTUPIDO**_

 _ **¿POR QUE?**_

 _ **PUES PORQUE A MI PARECER ESTO ES UN FANFIC Y SEGÚN YO ESTOY ENTERADO LOS FANFICS SON PARA ESO, PARA ALTERAR UNA REALIDAD ¿O ME EQUIVOCO? ASI QUE TAMBIEN LES PIDO QUE SEAMOS ALGO LOGICOS CON RESPECTO A ESTO**_

 _ **EN LA MITOLGIA NORDICA NUNCA HUBO UN INFIERNO NI PARAISO CRISTIANO, TAMPOCO MUCHACHOS CON ARMADURAS DE DRAGONES ROJOS, NI ANGELES CON ALAS NEGRAS, NI MUCHO MENOS UN ODIN SUSTITUTO, ODIN ERA EL PADRE DE TODO Y EL JAMAS DARIA EL TITULO DE ODIN ALGUIEN MAS, CLARO QUE EN CASO DE QUE FALLECIERA ALGUNO DE SUS DECENDIENTES TOMARIA EL CONTROL DE ASGARD PÉRO ESO NOS LOS VOLVERIA "EL PADRE DE TODO" ¿ME ENTIENDEN?**_

 _ **NO ES POR PRESUMIR NI POR ESTAR DE EGOLATRA PERO YO CONOZCO A LAS MITOLGIAS, ES ALGO QUE ME APASIONA Y ME GUSTA, GRIEGA, NORDICA, AZTECA, EGIPCIA, INDU ETC, Y MUCHAS COSAS DE LAS QUE CREEMOS POR PELICULAS O VIDEOS MAL DOCUMENTADOS SON FALSAS**_

 _ **POR EJEMPLO LOKI NO ES HIJO DE ODIN, MUCHO MENOS UN DIOS, ES MAS BIEN UNA CRIATURA MITOLOGICA ¿POR QUÉ? PORQUE EN LA ERA NORDICA NUNCA SE LE RINDIO ALGUNA CLASE DE TRIBUTO NI ADORACION LO CUAL NO LO CONVIERTE EN DIOS, ASI MISMO EL FUE QUIEN FORJO EL MARTILLO DEL DIOS DEL TRUENO THOR Y NO ODIN NI LOS ELFOS, COMO MARVEL Y MUCHAS OTRAS COMPAÑIAS Y ENTRETENIMIENTO LO HACEN VER**_

 _ **Y MUCHAS COSAS MÁS QUE ESTAN MAL EN LA CULTURA POPULAR**_

 _ **Y ME DIRAN USTEDES ¿A QUIEN LE IMPORTA CHAVAL?**_

 _ **¡EXACTO!**_

 _ **NO CREO QUE DEBERIA DARLES MUCHA IMPORTANCIA QUE NO SE SIGA AL PIE DE LA LETRA LA MITOLGIA NORDICA O LA LINEA ARGUMENTAL DE DXD, SOLO DEBERIAN DISFRUTAR DE LA LECTURA YA QUE PARA ESO ESTA UN FANFIC, PARA JUGAR CON LA REALIDAD, NO VEO QUE TIENE DE MALO Y SI NO LES GUSTA PASEN DE LARGO NO VEO PORQUE LEER ALGO QUE NO OS GUSTA**_

 _ **SOBRE TODO LO DEMAS CREO QUE TIENEN EL 100% DE RAZON, ESPERO HABER CORREGIDO LOS HUECOS QUE ME MARCARON ASI MISMO ESPERO NO HABER DEJADO OTRO Y SI LO DEJE HAGANMELO SABER ESPERO ANSIOSO SUS CRITICAS**_

 _ **SIEMPRE Y CUANDO POR FAVOR SIGAN SIENDO CONSTRUCTIVOS COMO EN EL ANTERIOR CAPITULO**_

 _ **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO Y ESPERO VERLOS EN LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACION**_

 _ **LOS VEO PRONTO Y CUIDENSE ;D**_

 _ **CON YOLO EUPHORIA1400**_


	3. VALQUIRIAS

**HIGHSCHOOLDXD NO ME PERTENECE YO SOLO NOS DIVIERTO A TODOS UN RATITO XP**

Nuestros protagonistas seguían conociendo el pueblo asgardiano después de aquella remembranza de como se había llegado a este punto mientras charlaban de cosas vánales y tontas, Issei cada vez se enamoraba más y más de Asgard, su actual pueblo, la gente era amable, alegre, no había contaminación ni ruido de los autos, era prácticamente una utopía, pero de cierta manera a veces se añora el anterior hogar

-Issei-sama me gustaría llevarlo a un lugar muy especial para mí-dijo Ross-chan aplaudiendo con los ojos iluminados

-Claro vamos-respondió de inmediato Issei

Tras unos cuantos minutos de caminata, divisaron lo que parecía una academia, una ENORME ACADEMIA, y al llegar una mujeres, bastante hermosas y sexys que por un momento regresaron al viejo Issei libidinoso de antes, aparecieron saludando muy alegres a Rossweisse y en cuanto vieron a SHIN ODIN se arrodillaron de inmediato mostrando su respeto, Issei al ver esto se sonrojo de sobremanera ya que antes era muy habitual que las mujeres le odiasen por ser un pervertido y que ahora un par de bombones como ellas estuvieran de rodillas frente a él era algo muy inusual para nuestro Dragón Rojo.

-Issei-sama señor es un placer y un honor tenerle en nuestra academia-hablo una de ellas, esta era morena con el pelo castaño, senos prominentes y lindas curvas, de ojos verdes

-Mi señor que gusto tenerle aquí no esperábamos su vistita de haber sabido que vendría habríamos preparado un festín en su honor-dijo la otra, esta era rubia de ojos azules y caderas anchas

-¡No… No…N… No se preocupen! ¡Así es… es… estoy bien!-Sacudía las manos nervioso y apenado por el respeto mostrado pero decidió calmarse y respiro hondo poniendo una cara más serena y dulce-Mejor díganme como se llaman

-(Ambas) ¡AHH!-exclamaron de inmediato por la sensualidad que emanaba el nuevo rey de Asgard, era tan… Varonil. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por cierta platinada de ojos azules

-¡EJEM! Creo haber oído que nuestro señor les hizo una pregunta a ustedes 2-hablo cuando vio que sus amigas se habían quedado pasmadas ante Issei, cosa que logro, al tiempo que forzaba una sonrisa por los celo

-Yo soy Siv mi señor-saludo como soldado la muchacha morena

-Y yo Eyra señor-comendo la niña rubia imitando el gesto de su compañera

-Un gusto yo soy Issei Hyoudo-reverencio de inmediato nuestro héroe

-(Ambas) ¡AAHH!

Cayeron desmayadas al ver la reverencia de tan apuesto rey, Issei olvido que a veces los lideres no son tan corteses y tratan a sus súbditos como eso, súbditos

-Creo que no resulto como quería-se rascaba la cabeza nervioso al verlas desmayadas en el suelo y cuando las vio se dio cuenta de algo que no había visto, este par de muchachitas traían la misma armadura que usa Rossweisse en batalla-¡EEHHH! ¡¿NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTE LUGAR ES?!

-¡JIJIJI! ¿A penas lo notaste? Si mi señor, esta es mi escuela, la academia de guerreras valquirias donde nos entrenamos arduamente para servirles, ellas antes fueron mis… ¿Cómo lo dicen ustedes los japoneses?... A si KOUHAI y yo su senpai ahora yo soy su mano derecha y ellas se volvieron las guardias de la escuela, trabajo que no podrán cumplir desmayadas-esto último lo comento irritada mientras que de un círculo mágico que invoco salía una gran cantidad de agua despertando de inmediato a las 2

-(Ambas) ¡SENPAI! ¡ESO NO SE HACE! ¡SIGUE SIENDO MUY CRUEL!-Reclamaron todas mojadas

-¡No lo seria si ustedes hicieran su trabajo en lugar de estar coqueteando con nuestro rey BAKAS!-reprendió ella dándoles un coco en la cabeza

-(Ambas) Lo sentimos

Issei se contuvo la carcajada que asomaba por salir, le divertia ver a Ross, a quien siempre le decían amargada, divirtiéndose y comportándose como una niña normal. Tras una breve discusión Eyra y Siv comenzaron a darle un recorrido por la institución a Issei, quien estaba maravillado, los entrenamientos tan extenuantes que ellas hacían eran de temer son casi tan difíciles que los que él tuvo que aguantar durante su preparación, y ahora mismo se sentía aterrado ya que Rossweisse debía tener un gran poder oculto, si ella se graduó con honores y como la mejor de su clase y posteriormente se volvió la mano derecha del viejo Asmund no debía ser una debilucha cualquiera.

De pronto llegaron al coliseo de la escuela donde se les pondría a prueba en combate para medir sus progresos, la directora misma era quien hacia dicho examen era una mujer que se veía más o menos de la edad de Ross, pelo negro como la noche ojos amarillos y su armadura a diferencia de la de su novia y de las demás era morada

-Ella es Astrid, la directora de la escuela-Comento Ross al ver la admiración que salía de Issei

-Porque su armadura es morada-pregunto el de inmediato ya que eso era lo que más le intrigaba

-porque ella es un general valquiria el mayor rango en nuestras fuerzas, los colores definen tu rango, blanco eres una infantería, azul sargento, verde teniente, rojo capitán y morado general.

-¿Y tu porque tú tienes el de soldado creí que habías sido la mejor de la escuela?

-Precisamente, al salir de mi entrenamiento yo no me uní a nuestras defensas ya que de inmediato Asmund-sama me acogió bajo su ala por lo que en sí, nunca eh estado en el ejército-explico ella

-OOOOOHHHHHHH Ahora lo entiendo

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas baka si yo ya te enseñe todo cuando estudiamos?-pregunto mosqueada ya que recuerda muy bien que eso se lo enseño

-Lo olvide-dijo llevándose la mano a la nuca y sacando la lengua

Rossweisse de inmediato le metió un muy buen golpe en la cabeza mandándolo al suelo aunque después sonrió para sus adentros, le alegraba que Issei siguiera siendo Issei. Al saber que el nuevo rey de Asgard estaba en el coliseo la directora detuvo el encuentro que tenía con una estudiante y fue donde nuestros protagonistas

-Así que tú eres el idiota que reemplazo a Asmund-sama ¿Eh?-hablo arrogante señalando a Hyoudo

-¡Astrid! ¡Muestra respeto! ¡Aunque no te agrade él es nuestro Odin ahora y debemos respetarlo! ¡Para eso nos volvemos Valquirias!-regaño furiosa Rossweisse a la directora

-Cuida tus palabras Ros, aunque seamos amigas de la infancia y rivales y aunque nunca te vencí no te permito que me hables de ese modo, sabes muy bien que no pienso aceptar a un tonto debilucho y mimado como rey, quizá Asmund-sama era un pervertido mujeriego además de alcohólico pero no conozco hombre que haya pasado por dolores como él, y que de pronto llegue un niño y le quite su lugar es una estupidez para mí-respondió furiosa pero serena la valquiria de armadura morada

-¡Perra…!-Hablo pero fue interrumpida de inmediato por Issei

-Quizá te gustaría demostrar las bravatas que estas lanzando contra mi soldado-hablo el sekiryuutei arrogante quien aún estaba en el suelo por el golpe que su novia le había dado hace un rato

-¡¿Qué dijiste bastardo?!-exclamo ella furiosa por la arrogancia en las palabras del chico que hay frente a ella

-Vienes aquí y me dices que soy un tonto, un debilucho y que no se nada sobre el dolor, ¿Por qué no lo demuestras? Ten un duelo conmigo

-Astrid no lo hagas-rogaba Ross intentando calmar las cosas

-Acepto-respondió de inmediato-pero cuando gane le devolverás a Asmund-sama el título de Odín

-Hecho, pero si demuestro que estas equivocada tú te arrodillaras ante mi reconociéndome como rey

-Bien

Nuestra heroína solo dio un gran suspiro de resignación, nuestros combatientes se posaron en el medio del coliseo mientras las jóvenes estudiantes veían expectantes la situación

-¿ _ **Aibou estás seguro de esto? No creo que esto sea una muy buena idea si las cosas salen mal las estudiantes apoyaran a su oficial y no creo que sea muy buena idea que te ganes de enemigas a las valquirias en tus primeros días como rey-**_ hablo un tanto preocupado Draig

-No te preocupes, tengo un plan, por ahora solo activa 10 boost no quiero subestimarla pero tampoco quiero sacar nuestras mejores armas

- _ **Bien aibou que así sea**_

Así se activó el brazo de Issei y el solo se quitó la capa quedando en armadura solamente, la valquiria tomo su espada y ataco a una velocidad insultante a nuestro héroe, Kiba era una tortuga en comparación a esta TIA, en un segundo ella dio la vuelta y ya se encontraba detrás de Issei preparada para apuñalarlo, este de inmediato salto esquivando el ataque y activando la espada de BALMUNG pero en un flash ella ya se encontraba en el aire detrás de él comenzando un duelo de espadas, gracias a que estaba en una mala posición y a la sorpresa de la fuerza de este soldado Issei no pudo sostener mucho el choque de filos, tras un ataque Issei dejo una abertura que Astrid aprovecho para apuñalar de inmediato a nuestro dragón, una vez que su espada atravesó la suave y cálida carne de su contrincante ella invoco un círculo mágico en su palma de color morado cada milisegundo que pasaba este se hacía más brillante hasta que estaba listo

-Te lo dije niño, no perteneces aquí-Tras estas arrogantes palabras de victoria un resplandor purpura lleno el coliseo lo siguiente que vemos es a Issei en el suelo expulsando humo negro de su cuerpo-Mis hermanas tal como predije este tal "ISSEI" no es digno de gobernarnos, solo es un niño y creo firmemente en que Asmund sama debería volver con nosotras ¡¿Quién está conmigo?!-exclamo en son de victoria

Pero antes de que siquiera alguna dijera algo Issei ya se encontraba de pie con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro mientras tiraba a un lado la espada de su oponente

-Sabes esas palabras son prácticamente traición, podría mandarte a matar si lo quisiera pero desgraciadamente cometí el error de subestimarte eres más fuerte que Raiser pero eso no bastara para acabar conmigo así que te invito a que hagas otro intento-Comento arrogante mientras con el dedo índice la invitaba a que lo atacara cosa que ella no soporto provocando que se abalanzara hacia él

Hyoudo activo 5 boost mas y cuando ella ya se encontraba nuevamente detrás de él preparándose para decapitarlo nuestro Odin ya había esquivado el ataque cosa que impacto a Astrid ¿Cómo lo hizo? Hace un segundo ella era demasiado veloz para él, y así comenzó a usar sus mejores técnicas y ningún ataque conseguía atinar a su objetivo Issei esquivaba demasiado fácil cada uno de sus cortes y rayos. Tras unos minutos el sekiryuutei pensó que era mejor acabar con ella de una vez por lo cual cuando ella estaba a punto de lanzarle el mismo rayo purpura de recién el castaño se adelantó, en una fracción de segundo Astrid se encontraba en el suelo noqueada y Hyoudo sobre ella con el puño en alto, Se había terminado Issei había ganado el duelo, pero ¿Y su respeto?

Pasando unos cuantos minutos Astrid se levantó como resorte del suelo pero ya sabía lo que eso significaba, había perdido y su honor le exigía cumplir su palabra y arrodillarse frente al nuevo odin, aunque ella siguiera sin creer que lo mereciera, arrodillarse le estaba costando mucho lo hacía despacio no quería aceptar como rey a este castaño tonto pero sabía que si no lo hacia su credibilidad como guerrero y la confianza que tenían sus estudiantes desaparecería y justo cuando estaban sus rodillas a centímetros del suelo algo la detuvo, más bien alguien.

Issei la había tomado por las manos y la levantaba delicadamente mientras le dedicaba la sonrisa más dulce y varonil que jamás había visto

-Wow, ¿Qué crees que haces? Admito que fue un gran duelo, me siento orgulloso de ver que mis generales son tan fuertes e increíbles y sobre todo honorables, pero según yo recuerdo mi promesa es que te demostraría que lo que dijiste es mentira, ya te demostré que no soy tonto ni débil pero aun no sabes nada sobre mi historia ni mi pasado-le dijo con voz gruesa y orgullosa mientras volteaba ver a las valquirias de recién-Eyra, Siv ¿Creen que puedan organizar ese festín después de todo?-pregunto amable mientras le sonreía dejando petrificadas por un momento a sus soldados pero cuando les dio clic la cabeza asintieron de inmediato

-(Ambas) ¡HI!

Tras unos minutos de preparación y cuando hubo estado al fin la comida Nuestro héroe tomo de la mano a su general y se a llevo alegremente provocando que esta se sonrojara brutalmente y asimismo provocando que cierta peli platina echara chispas de la furia. Rossweisse se sentó al lado de Issei y de Astrid durante el festín, los celos la carcomían pero al ver que Issei estaba a punto de desvelar su pasado ante sus soldados prefirió aguantarse un rato, así comieron, bebieron, jugaron y rieron hasta que llegó el momento el brindis donde nuestro sekiryuutei al fin platico todas sus penurias durante su estancia con la familia Gremory impactando a todas y cada una de las presentes, de la cuales algunas si lloraron, pero sobre todo a cierta valquiria de armadura morada que no esperaba tal historia una vez terminada la charla de Issei Astrid de inmediato se acero a Issei con una cara bastante seria haciendo que este se asustara ¿Quizá debió hacerle caso a Draig y no mover las aguas? Su plan no había funcionado y Astrid aun le odiaba. Su mente estaba siendo acaparada por una tormenta de ideas mismas que fueron dispersadas cuando vio a esa hermosa mujer de rodillas frente a él

-Mi lord, siento mucho mi mis acciones con usted hable por ignorancia y estoy dispuesta a aceptar cualquier reprimenda que guste tomar sobre mi

-Astrid-san…

-Así mismo quiero jurarle mi lealtad frente a mis estudiantes y amigas, usted es el heredero de Asgard ¡SALVE ISSEI-SAMA GUARDIAN DE ASGARD!

-(Todas las valquirias incluyendo a Rossweisse) ¡SALVE ISSEI-SAMA!

- _Te lo dije-_ pensó para sus adentros nuestro héroe mientras una sonrisa de orgullo se dibujaba en su rostro (orgullo del bueno no de la soberbia)

- _ **Si eso hiciste-**_ contesto feliz aquella ronca voz

Y así siguió la pequeña fiesta que se armó en la academia de valquirias bailaban y jugaban, en un momento Astrid se había cansado de bailar y se sentó un rato al poco tiempo se acercó Rossweisse donde ella

-Te lo dije- soltó irónica la peli plateada

-Ya entendí porque lo defendiste tanto, en verdad es un buen rey y un gran chico, además de muy apuesto-contesto levemente sonrojada

-Si claro que lo es-dijo ella también sonrojándose

-SIP ya lo decidí-hablo levantándose

-¿Qué decidiste? Espera Astrid…

Ella se acercó de inmediato a Issei quien se sorprendió momentáneamente al verla tan de cerca

-Pasa… ¿Algo?-pregunto nervioso

-¡Issei-sama por favor tómeme como esposa!-exclamo sin miramientos

-(todos) ¡¿EEEEEEHHHHHH?!

-¡Astrid-nesan eso es injusto!-hablo haciendo puchero Siv

-¡No sea así nesan yo lo vi primero!-respondió en seguida Eyra

Y así comenzó una discusión entre todas las valquirias por saber quién sería la esposa del nuevo rey de Asgard

-¡Espera un segundo Astrid no puedes hacer eso! ¡Yo… yo!-Tartamudeaba Ross

-¿Por qué no? Tu solo eres su mano derecha no veo en que te afecte ¿Qué eres tu de Issei para que te importe tanto?-respondió con simpleza su amiga provocando que Rossweisse se pusiera colorada

-¿Ella? Ross-chan es mi novia-comento inocente Issei, con esa inocencia que solo l portador de Boosted gear podía tener

Tras esta afirmación Rossweisse se desmayó de la pena y comenzó otra enorme discusión entre las valquirias

 _HORAS DESPUES EN EL PALACIO:_

Rossweisse llegaba toda maltrecha con la ropa rasgada y muchos raspones debido al sinnúmero de peleas que había tenido hace un rato (no peleas de gata en las que se pelean por un hombre, si no de esas amistosas, como las que Rias tiene con Akeno) Issei por su parte venia divertidísimo le alegraba ver que Rossweisse se comportara como alguien normal y saliera de ese papel Ayudante/mano derecha/secretaria/niñera de Odin

-¡JAJAJAAJA! Que divertido fue no crees Ross-chan-comento alegre el dragon rojo

-¡¿Esto te parece divertido?! ¡Mira mi cabello!-reclamo furiosa con los dientes hechos colmillos

-Algo, es raro verte jugar con personas, veo que quieres mucho al resto de valquirias-le dijo dulce mientras tomaba un mechón del pelo de ella y lo olía suavemente

-Issei-san-dijo ella sonrojada-No podemos

-¿No podemos? ¿Por qué?-hablo sexy en el oído de ella mientras poco a poco la iba tirando sobre la cama-según recuerdo eres mi novia

-¿Ahora si lo soy?-pregunto molesta mientras se lo quitaba de encima-¿Qué me dices de todo el coqueteo que tuviste con mis amigas? ¡¿Y con Astrid?!

-Yo… Solo era amable tenía que ganarme el respeto y cariño de ellas-dijo apenado

-Y vaya que lo hiciste

-Ross-chan… Lo lamento, siento haber estado así con las demás aun cuando estabas ahí, pero tú eres mi mujer y lo dije frente a ellas, eres mía y nada cambiara ese hecho-dijo con un tono dulce mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

-Issei

Tras esto ella se fue acercando lentamente hacia él en un cálido y profundo beso, una vez más se iban tirando lentamente de nuevo en la cama, Issei se quitó la camisa quedando en pantalón nada más siguió besando de manera sensual a su novia pero algo andaba mal y cuando se atrevió a tocar uno de sus pechos ella dio un pequeño grito mientras temblaba, estaba tensa y asustada.

Hyoudo sabía lo que esto significaba ella aun o estaba lista y para ser franco él tampoco así que se detuvo y le dio un cálido beso en los labios para tranquilizarla

-Creo que no debemos apresurar las cosas amor-dijo él dedicándole una tierna y radiante sonrisa

-Si yo también lo creo cariño

Así ambos solo se acurrucaron y durmieron plácidamente.

 **MIS NOVATOS AL FIN SUBO UN NUEVO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO TANTO COMO A MI**

 **AHORA SI NO TENGO NADA MAS QUE DECIRLES ADEMAS DE GRACIAS POR ESTAR AQUÍ LEYENDOME, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

 **HASTA LA PROXIMAS EUPHORIA1400**


	4. EL ADIOS

**HIGHSCHOOL DXD NO ME PERTENECE SI NO A SU CREADORA YO SOLO NOS ENTRETENGO**

Amanecía e Issei despertaba melancólico, desde hace unos días comenzaba a añorar su hogar, es decir amaba Asgard como ya lo habíamos dicho era como una utopía, pero la contaminación, los ruidosos centros comerciales, los japoneses, sus amigos, la escuela, etc. No es tan simple olvidar el hogar.

Nuestro Dragón se levantó y se dirigió al baño, obviamente esto no pasó desapercibido por Ross quien en cuanto Issei se levantó, y al ver la expresión que invadía a Issei lo entendió todo. Al salir él lo primero que se encontró fue con la valquiria bastante sonrojada y con la mirada baja

-¿Sucede algo Ross-chan?-pregunto preocupado

-Issei, ¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

-Ahhhh, es eso, si claro ¿Qué lugar de Asgard me quieres enseñar ahora?-pregunto algo desanimado intentando disimular

-No, de hecho me gustaría que ahora tú me lleves… muéstrame Japón-Hablo sonriente

De inmediato los ojos de Issei se iluminaron y asintió de prisa, fue a vestirse de inmediato ella mostro una sonrisa divertida, se notaba que él la extrañaba, su ciudad natal. Al salir ella hizo un círculo mágico para llegar a Japón lo atravesaron y aparecieron en un callejón abandonado que daba a una avenida y en cuanto salieron de chico callejón Issei solo soltó una carcajada… Al fin estaba en casa después de tantos años había vuelto a casa.

Él estaba tan emocionado que no sabía a donde llevar a Rossweisse primero, así que después de mucho reflexionar decidió que deberían ir primero a cambiar el oro que habían llevado por yenes en efectivo ya que no se puede pagar con oro puro, salidos de la casa de empeño se dirigieron al centro comercial a comprar ropa para su novia y para pasar el rato. De inmediato vemos a esos dos en los probadores de la tienda saliendo con múltiples atuendos y combinaciones, luego de comprar salieron a comer algo, como ya se ha recalcado en múltiples ocasiones, Ross-chan no había disfrutado el mundo humano por su preocupación de que el viejo Asmund no hiciera travesuras por lo cual ella tenía muchas ganas de probar aquel platillo originario de Nápoles hecho de harina, queso y especias en forma circular, así es, una simple pizza y vaya que valió la pena, en cuanto la peli plateada sintió el queso en su boca su lengua fue una explosión de sabores y sus papilas gustativas habían llegado al éxtasis con un simple bocado (demonios ya me dio hambre XD)

Más adelante fueron a pasar un buen rato en el parque de diversiones, pese a que Rossweisse podía volar más rápido que cualquiera de las atracciones del parque al salir de la montaña rusa sintió su estómago luchando por no regresar la pizza hacia afuera por lo cual Issei la sentó en un banco del parque y espero a que a ella se le pasara el mareo. Una vez curada fueron a la casa de los espejos, a los carritos chocones a la casa de los sustos etc. Hoy había sido un día fantástico para nuestros protagonistas pero… Al atardecer llegaba la hora de irse y fue cuando Issei cambio su ánimo poniéndose totalmente serio cosa que no había pasado desapercibida por la platina.

-¿Issei? ¿Amor todo bien?-pregunto preocupada

-Ross, quiero ir a un último lugar antes de irnos-dijo él muy serio mientras que su cara se apagaba.

Por mensaje de texto con Kiba, ya que como lo prometió seguían siendo amigos y familia, no había perdido contacto con él por lo cual le pregunto algo muy importante, ¿Dónde estaba la tumba de sus padres? Obviamente estaban en un cementerio a las afueras de la ciudad, Issei había prometido que cuando viniera a Japón iría a visitar dicho lugar y así lo hizo. Al llegar Issei de inmediato limpio la tumba de sus padres con agua, deposito flores y encendió un incienso para despues rezar en silencio y antes de irse le hablo a sus padres mientras tomaba a su novia de la mano

-Mamá, Papá no sé qué pensarían ahora mismo si estuvieran aquí, han pasado muchas cosas, y no sabría por dónde empezar quizá estarían muy sorprendidos de ver cuánto eh crecido en todos los sentidos en tan poco tiempo o incluso lo estarían más de verme con alguien tan espectacular como Rossweisse… Es gracioso recuerdo el escándalo que armaron cuando Rias estaba desnuda en mi cuarto, por la forma en que soy siempre creyeron que terminaría solo y virgen-Comentaba Issei con una risa melancólica en su voz-Quizá también estarían orgullosos por verme como un rey y pensar que hace un tiempo mi único sueño era volverme fuerte para proteger a la presidenta y ahora que ya lo soy tantas cosas cambiaron, supongo que lo único que quiero decir es… _**Gracias-**_ terminaba de hablar mientras gruesas lagrimas corrían por sus ojos al tiempo que la voz se le cortaba-Gracias por todo, por amarme y haberme cuidado durante tantos años, por haber creido en mi a su manera, quizá no eran perfectos pero… ¿Quién lo es? Solo se que hicieron todo lo que estaba su alcanze y es por es que vine, le agradezco a Ross haberse dado cuenta de las señales me daba pena pedirle que me trajera a tokio pensé que creería que no me gustaba mi nuevo hogar-hablo mientras le sonreía de una manera "diferente" a su amada

-¿Issei? ¿Tu?

-No soy el mismo niño despistado que era antes Ross, deberías acostumbrarte a eso-comento sin quitar "esa" sonrisa para luego limpiarse las lágrimas y proseguir su discurso-como les decía, vine hasta aquí para darles las gracias y decirles que los amo y también para decirle _**Adiós a Japón**_ quería aprovechar para darle una despedida al país que me crio pero ahora ya no lo veo más como un hogar, nada me ata aquí, ni ustedes, ni Rias, nada, mi hogar ahora está en Asgard porque ahí está mi corazón y no solo por el país la tierra y su gente si no porque la persona a quien amo también está ahí y yo desde ahora también lo estaré, _**ADIOS MAMÁ, ADIOS PAPÁ, ADIOS JAPÓN**_

Issei dejo de contenerse para soltarse a llorar de una buena vez, al fin soltó lo último que sobraba de lo que ocurrió aquella vez ya se había librado al fin de todo así que podía encargarse de su amada y de su país al 100%. Cuando se descargó se levantó y deposito un beso en la tumba de sus padres, Ross-chan se acercó preocupada a su rey y le tomo la mano en señal de apoyo, él la apretó suavemente y con la otro de la mejilla la acercó para darle un profunde y dulce beso, soltó|| la mano y una vez liberada tomo de la cintura a ella a quien tanto amaba para profundizar aquel acto donde se demostraba el amor.

Regresaron a Asgard y se fueron a dormir, al despertar se vistieron y desayunaron pero el romántico desayuno fue interrumpido

-Mi señor siento mi grosera intromisión pero hay algo que debo reportarle-hablo firme el guardia

-Vamos Daven no seas tan formal ya te he dicho que solo me digas Issei, ven quítate el casco come algo y dime que ocurre-ordeno alegré y gentil el dragón

El guardia se quitó el casco revelando a un joven que aparenta unos 27 años, pelo negro tez clara y ojos violetas, este era Daven quien a su vez no solo era uno de los guardias del castillo si no también el hermano menor de la valquiria general Astrid a quien conocimos anteriormente, este tomo una manzana y la comió son sumo gusto mientras recibía una bebida de parte de Rossweisse

-Arigato Ross-nechan-dijo el con sumo respeto

-No tienes por darlas Dave-chan-respondió ella amable y madura

-¿Bien y que ocurre?-pregunto Issei mientras devoraba su plato de arroz

-¡Oh es cierto casi lo olvido! Issei-sama llego esto lo trajo un demonio mensajero-comento sacando una carta

-¿Demonio? Dejame ver-dijo tomando el papel leyéndolo

De inmediato issei se sorprendio bastante al leer el contenido de aquella carta

-¿Qué ocurre amor?-cuestiono curiosa

-Es de Sirzechs-san al parecer las 3 facciones se reunirán en mi escuela para firmar un acuerdo de paz y de unión, al ser el nuevo rey de Asgard Sirzechs-san creyó prudente informármelo-contesto serio pero tranquilo

-¿Iremos a la junta? ¿Odin-sama?-pregunto Rossweisse poniéndose seria ya que no era un momento normal

-No, esto solo le concierne a ellos no creo que debamos ir pero si alista a las tropas y mantén todo listo si algo sucede quiero que podamos actuar de la manera más inmediata posible Rossweisse

Ordeno fuerte ya que sabía que en estos momentos **no** podía ser Issei debía ser _**Odin**_

 _ **-Ten todo listo si algo sale mal Asgard ira a apoyar.**_

 **MIS NOVATOS QUE ALEGRIA VOLVER, ME DA GUSTO SUBIR CAP**

 **PUES LA VERDAD NO HAY MUCHO QUE COMENTAR AHORA MISMO LO UNICO QUE SI QUIERO INFORMARLES ES QUE ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE "PREAMBULO" YA QUE EN LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACION COMENZARE A ARMAR EL CAMINO AL FINAL DE "EL GUARDIAN DE ASGARD"**

 **COMO DATO CURIOSO YO YA TENGO EL FINAL ESCRITO, NO SE SI SEA ALGO QUE SOLO YO HAGO PERO ANTES DE COMENZAR UNA HISTORIA ESCRIBO SU FINAL YA QUE ME PARECE MAS DIVERTIDO ESCRIBIR LAS AVENTURAS Y SITUACIONES QUE ME HARÁN LLEGAR A DICHO FINAL ASÍ QUE SI ES QUE SE PREGUNTABAN (QUE LO DUDO XD) ¿QUÉ SERA DEL FINAL? NO DEBEN PREOCUPARSE QUE YA ESTA HECHO Y PRONTO LLEGARA**

 **ALGO QUE COMENTE EN REVERSOS DE LA VIDA TAMBIÉN LO COMENTARE AQUÍ**

 **ASI COMO REVERSOS, EL GUARDIÁN DE ASGARD TENDRÁ SU FINAL EN 2018 YA QUE MI META U OBJETIVO O COMO GUSTEN DECIRLE ES QUE EN 2019 ESTRENARE 3 SERIES 100% PROPIAS, UNA DE HIGHSCHOOL DXD, OTRA DE HIGHSCHOOL DXD Y OTRA DE ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM**

 **LAS CUALES ESPERO QUE SEAN DE SU AGRADO PERO NO ME ADELANTARE A NADA YA QUE PRIMERO QUE NADA DEBO TERMIANR LO QUE YA TENGO PENDIENTE**

 **ASI QUE POR EL MOMENTO ES TODO MIS NOVATOS**

 **LOS QUIERO MUCHO Y LOS QUIERO VER TRIUFAR (ME PREGUNTO CUANTOS HABRAN ENTENDIDO LA REFERENCIA XD JAJAJA)**

 **CON YOLO EUPHORIA1400**


	5. LA PAZ, ISSEI VS VALI

**HIGHSCOOL DXD NO ME PERTENECE SI NO A SU AUTOR Y DUEÑO YO SOLO NOS ENTRETENGO A TODOS**

Issei estaba sentado en una silla, pese a que sentía nervioso trataba de mantener la compostura sabía bien que cualquier error, ataque o mala palabra desencadenaría una guerra entre facciones y ahora que nuestro héroe conocía mejor la historia sabia lo peligroso que una guerra podía llegar a ser. Rossweisse también sentía nervios por lo que podría pasar así que con un hechizo de espejo logro crear una imagen para que ella y su rey pudiera ver lo que ocurría. Todo ocurría normal hasta que una imagen se grabó en la imagen que había creado Ross-chan, todos los soldados del cielo, caídos e infierno habían estaban completamente estáticos como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y de inmediato el enemigo comenzaba a atacar asesinando a cuanto guerrero vieran

-¡Rossweisse todas las tropas a la academia! ¡Protejan a los soldados y mantengan a raya al enemigo!-ordeno desapareciendo en un círculo mágico

-¡Si señor! ¡Ya lo oyeron!-comando la peli platina por un "sello interfon" mágico en su oreja, al instante soldados y valkirias desaparecían en círculos transportadores

* * *

Issei aparecía en la sala de la escuela donde veía a los líderes de las facciones algo aturdidos y a Rias y a su clan congelados exceptuando a una hermosa jovencita con pelo azul, a Kiba el cual traía una espada que desbordaba un aura aterradora a Irina su amiga de la infancia ¿Qué hacía aquí con semejante atuendo y con una excalibur? Bueno no importaba ahora mismo, con su poder invoco unas runas de poder para descongelar a Rias

-¡¿Issei?! ¡Qué alegría verte! –grito eufórica la pelirroja abrazando al que fue su peón cuando lo vio frente a ella

-Me alegra verte Rias pero no hay tiempo para ponernos al corriente, ¿Sabes que es lo que está pasando?-inquirió serio

-Esto es obra de las habilidades de Gasper

-¿Gasper?

-Si el segundo alfil de Gremory, es un chico mitad vampiro pero su balance breaker Forbidden Balor View cuya habilidad es detener el tiempo

-Debemos detener a Gasper de inmediato si su poder, continua aumentando ni siquiera nosotros seremos capaces de movernos-Comento nervioso Sirzechs

-¿Tan fuerte es?-pregunto Issei confundido

-Sí, Gasper es una pieza mutada, es la combinación de varias piezas su poder es incalculable-hablo preocupada Rias

-Eso suena muy peligroso-afirmó Issei

-Si

-Si lo desean puedo encargarme del pequeño vampiro-dijo amenazante el dragón blanco

-Vali debes aprender a analizar la situación-respondió Azazel de manera divertida-Sera mejor que vayas a entretener al enemigo

-Si es lo que deseas-Acto seguido Vali salió por el techo y comenzó a acabar con todos los hechiceros que veía a su paso

-Debemos hacernos cargo de Gasper antes de que aumente su poder-afirmo el rey demonio

-Podríamos… hacer eso… hay una torre en la mansión yo veo un enroque-indico Greyfia

-Bien Gasper es un miembro de la familia es mi responsabilidad y yo iré-exclamo Rias decidida

-No iras sola, como te lo dije en nuestro rencuentro siguen siendo mi familia y como tal debo protegerte-hablo maduro con una sexy sonrisa mientras le tomaba el hombro

-Issei…

-Vamos

* * *

Acto seguido ambos aparecía en el antiguo edificio comenzando a buscar a Gasper, obviamente no estaba en la sala principal y al dirigirse a las escaleras vieron la escuela explotando y cuando el humo se disipo vemos a los líderes creando un campo de fuerza y a una hermosa morena con un cayado expidiendo su aura

-Katarea Leviatán…-solo alcanzo a comentar Rias

-¿Qué hace ella que?

-Bueno no importa ellos pueden encargarse debemos encontrar a Gasper

-Si

Después de una larga búsqueda encontraron a su objetivo, Issei destruyo fácilmente el sello que protegía la sala donde tenían presos a Koneko y al alfil del tiempo quien a primera vista se veía como una loli preciosa pero gracias a que la presienta le advirtió al sekiryuutei sobre las manera del vampiro este ya sabía que se trataba de un niño travesti, Issei entro y sin mediar palabra desintegro fácilmente a las hechiceras enemigas liberando a los dos

-¡Gasper! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!-abrazo preocupada la presidenta a su pequeño

-¡Bouchou!-soltó poniéndose a llorar

-Lo lamento presidenta, no pude hacer nada-se disculpaba apenada la loli

-No tiene importancia, mientras estén bien no importa

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto dándose cuenta de aquel alto e imponente joven quien parecía un héroe sacado de un comic

-¿Issei-senpai?-dudo feliz Koneko

-Me alegra verte gatita-saludo feliz SHIN ODIN a su kouhai-Veo que tú eres Gasper, un placer soy Hyoudo Issei, el dios de Asgard y… antiguo peón de Gremory

-¿Tu eres quien salvo a la presidenta?

-Así es pequeño y ahora que ya no estaré tan presente como antes debes ser tú quien la proteja de ahora en adelante

-¡Pero si soy muy débil! ¡Me da miedo! ¡Soy patético no soy como usted!-grito llorando amargamente

-¿Te digo un secreto? Yo era como tú, asustadizo, débil… patético pero tras entrenar mucho, borrar el miedo y para ser honesto algo de suerte me volví uno de los guerreros más fuertes del mundo, solo debes creer en ti siempre… cree-dijo Issei alegre y con tono inspirador cuando alzo una mano y lanzando un gran rayo desintegrado a muchos enemigos que se acercaban amenazadoramente sin ser descubiertos únicamente por Odín-Bien pequeño Gasper, te encargo a la presidenta ¡No me decepciones!

* * *

Después de eso Issei levanto el vuelo comenzando el ataque asgardiano. El padre de todo comenzó a cargarse enemigo que se le pusiera en frente. Azazel peleaba fervientemente con Katarea, Rias llegaba donde su hermano con Koneko y con Gasper detrás de ella

-Oni-sama te encargo a los chicos, ayudare a los asgardianos, el portal no se cierra y no dejan de llegar enemigos-comento nerviosa la pelirroja

-Bien, déjamelo a mí-afirmo su hermano

Pero Gasper se sentía tan mal consigo mismo, quería, de verdad quería que su querida ama se sintiera orgullosa de él por lo cual se arrancó el brazalete que anteriormente le habían dado expulsando todo su poder

-¡Gasper no lo hagas!-le grito la heredera Gremory

-¡YO TAMBIEN SOY UN HOMBRE! ¡YO TAMBIEN QUIERO SER UN HEROE!

- _Bien dicho pequeño, bien dicho-_ pensó Issei para sus adentros, aunque no lo conocía del todo se sentía bastante orgulloso del valor del pequeño vampiro

Mientras Kiba, la peli azul e Irina atacaban al enemigo pero eran demasiados por lo que la defensa se rompió

-¡Rossweisse! ¡Protege al clan Gremory!-ordeno Odín a su amada mientras aplastaba la cabeza de un enemigo

-¡Si!

La peli platina protegió a los espadachines con un campo de energía dorado pero al protegerlos a ellos bajo su propia guardia dejando que una hechicera se le acercara sin darse cuenta y cuando iba a atacar, un rayo salió de la nada, eran Akeno, Asia y los demás que habían sido descongelados gracias al valor de Gasper, y no solo eso también gracias a él el sello que seguía trayendo refuerzos había sido desintegrado

-¡Bien ahora debemos acabar con los que quedan! ¡Asgardianos que no quede ni uno!-ordeno editado por la batalla ATARASHÍ ODIN

-¡SI SEÑOR!-Respondieron sus tropas

El contrataque había comenzado, el clan Gremory, los ángeles y los asgardianos comenzaron a masacrar al enemigo mientras que Azazel sacaba una especie de punta de lanza dorada de su gabardina

-¿Termínanos de jugar linda?-pregunto arrogante el líder de los ángeles caídos

-Eso es…-alcanzo a pronunciar su oponente por la impresión

-Una extraordinaria arma de guerra y mi pasatiempo personal, la lanza downfall dragón un sacred gear artificial creada por mí-explico mientras el objeto comenzaba a brillar fuertemente

Issei que estaba acabando con muchos enemigos sintió su mano vibrar y un destello verde salió de ella

-¿Un dragón?-pregunto para sí mismo volteando a ver a Azazel

Él cual ahora llevaba una armadura de dragón dorada y un tridente de luz del mismo color, en un movimiento veloz había rebanado el vientre de Katarea dejando ver una enorme cortada en su estómago… y uno de sus pechos. Ellas sabía que no ganaría por lo cual con sus brazos los estiro atrapando a Azazel y comenzando a derretir su brazo

-¡Sentirás el poder de la tercera generación!-exclamo ella al borde del colapso

-¿Auto sacrificio eh? Pues no será problema-dijo arrogante mientras que con su tridente se cortó su propio brazo

-¡¿Que?!

-Muere

El caído lanzo su arma directamente a la cabeza de su enemigo y al impactar desintegro a su contrincante y desactivando su balance break

-No estuvo mal para un brazo aunque debe mejorar, por favor ayúdame un poco más, rey dragón Fafnir-dijo orgulloso el rubio, pero en sus pensamientos no advirtió el ataque por la espalda mandándolo al suelo-ARA RARA ¿Así va hacer Vali?

-Lo siento Azazel pero este lado es más divertido-respondió irónico VANISHING DRAGON

-Dime Vali, la razón por la cual tu conversión a este lado, la manipulación de los descendientes de tercera generación como Katarea fueron por eso ¿Verdad? ¿La KHAOS BRIGADE?-Inquiero el rubio seguro de sus palabras

-¿Qué hace el dragón blanco con esa banda de alborotadores?-dudo Leviatan

-Así que tú eres el traidor mocoso Vali, pero si de verdad estas con la Khaos brigada debes estar directamente relacionado con Ophis, la dragón del infinito-Comento Issei sabio y soberbio volando detrás de él

-En efecto mí querido rival, aunque no estoy interesado en su objetivo de destruir al mundo, yo solo quiero usar su poder

-Ahora veo, pensé que te llevabas bien con katarea pero solo la usaste para llegar al trono del rey demonio

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?!-grito Rias preocupada desde el suelo

-Mi nombre es Vali, Vali Lucifer

-(todos menos Azazel eh Issei) ¡¿QUE?!

-Yo llevo la sangre del antiguo rey demonio, su sangre y la de mi madre humana

-Vaya, Vaya un descendiente directo de lucifer pegado al dragón evanescente, tu existencia es un chiste-afirmo divertido Azazel

-La palabra milagro fue hecha para mí-respondió Vali dejando ver sus enormes, y bastantes, alas de demonio

-Bueno al menos eso lo hace un rival digno para ti no ¿Sekiryuutei?-pregunto petulante el caído

-¿Quién lo diría? Odín vs Lucifer, Sekiryuutei vs Hakuryuukou eso es nuevo aunque aún te faltan unos años de entrenamiento para vencerme Vali-afirmo altivo el oppai dragón

-¿Quieres apostar?-respondió mosqueado tras el comentario de su rival

-Adelante y por ser tú te daré el honor de combatirte con todo lo que tengo

Tras este comentario Issei activo su armadura de dragón la cual ahora era diferente a la original, ahora las piernas, el pecho y las hombreras eran de color dorado, el brazo derecho ahora portaba un enorme e imponente escudo vikingo, del brazo derecho salía a relucir la espada de balmung la capa verde de Issei se mantenía pero ahora una gran cantidad de runas brillantes la adornaban en columnas, 3 en columnas en total, el emblemático casco se quedó igual con la diferencia de que ahora los ojos no eran verdes si no amarillos mientras que un aura verde con vivos dorados comenzaba a ser expedida del cuerpo de nuestro héroe el cual con los dedos invitaba a Vali a atacarlo, este se sintió insultado y fue a la ofensiva; lanzo un potente puñetazo que fácilmente podría derribar un edificio pero contra el nuevo escudo de Issei solo sintió su fuerza perecer

-¿Sorprendido? No deberías, este escudo fue forjado por los enanos quienes a su vez crearon Mjolnir con los mismos materiales te presento a mi escudo _**órjúfanlegur**_ que literalmente significa "impenetrable" y el cual fue diseñado para absorber y liberar el ataque que recibió ¿Alguna vez viste ONE PIECE? Misma idea que con los Dials pero más fuerte-explico divertido Issei

Vali en vuelo lanzo una patada giratoria invertida directa a la cabeza de Odín, quien lo esquivo muy fácil y gracias su velocidad superior apareció detrás de su oponente conectando un golpe con su escudo en el estómago del dragón blanco estrellándolo contra el suelo, Hakuryuukou se levantó de inmediato dispuesto a atacar de nuevo pero Issei con su velocidad superior utilizo su espada para cortar el Balance Breaker de Vali haciendo que su armadura desapareciera obligándolo a aterrizar

-Sera mejor que te rindas Lucifer, no creo que en estos momentos puedas conmigo por más que lo intentes

-Interesante, ESTO ES MUY INTERESANTE-Hablo feliz el peli platino activando su armadura de nuevo

-¿Cómo…?

-Deberías saber que nuestra batalla no se limita a algo "físico" va más allá-explico albion a Issei

-Ya veo no basta con aplastar su Balance Breaker, tiene sentido

- _HALF DIMENSION-_ Clamo el dragón blanco mientras el espacio comenzaba a distorsionarse y los objetos se encogían

-¿Qué hace?-dudo para sí mismo el castaño

-Oi, sekiryuutei-llamo relajado Azazel

-¿Qué quieres?

-Te lo explicare fácilmente, Vali está dividiendo todo a la mitad lo que quiere decir que si continua así los senos de la preciosa valquiria que te acompaña terminaran a la mitad-explico manipulador mientras señalaba a Rossweisse

Issei entro en una epifanía para sí mismo, ¿Los pechos de Ross-chan a la mitad? ¿Los pechos de su amada? ¿Esas tetas que aunque eran suyas aún no había tenido la oportunidad de probar y saborear?...

-¡NNNOOOO MMMEEE JOOOOODDDDAAAAAAASSSSS!-Grito furioso Issei regresando una vez más a ser el estudiante pervertido y descarado de hace 5 años-¡¿Cómo te atreves a pensar en reducir las tetas de mi amada valkiria?! ¡VVVAAAALLLII!

-… ¿Qué?-Pregunto extremadamente confundido el dragón emperador blanco

- _¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST!_ -Issei cargaba su mano de poder al tiempo que guardaba su escudo y su espada-¡Quería pelear contigo un poco más pero no puedo permitir que reduzcas los senos de mi amada valquiria! ¡Te derrotare de un golpe!

-Eso… No… Es… Posible-balbuceaba Vali por la imponente, aterradora e increíble cantidad de poder que comenzaba a expeler Issei

Y dicho y hecho, el castaño voló a una velocidad que ninguno de los presentes pudo calcular y con la dicha conecto un gancho en el estómago de su rival el cual ni siquiera pudo reaccionar debido a que fue demasiado rápido para siquiera verlo. Vali se estrelló contra el suelo e Issei bajaba desactivando su balance breaker

-Te lo dije

-Maldito, bien tendré que usar "Eso"-decía derrotado Vali

- _ **No lo hagas Vali, ni si quiera con el Jugeernaut podríamos ganarle-**_ ordenaba Albion

-¿Qué? ¿Tan débil soy?

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos contrincantes dijera nada el escudo de la academia Kouoh se rompía y del cielo aparecía un joven que aparentaba unos 20 o 21 años el cual llevaba una armadura japonesa antigua y un enorme BO, al aterrizar se paró al lado de Vali.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya es hora?-pregunto desilusionado Lucifer

-Ya no queda más tiempo, ella lo ordena KA AHAHAHAHA-Rio aquel muchacho

-Vaya que sorpresa, tu eres descendiente del legendario guerrero de la montaña, el dios mono SON GOKU, ¿Qué haces con la Khaos Brigade BIKO?-Preguntaba altanero y sonriente Azazel

-Yo no voy a vivir como mi antepasado no quiero hacer lo que la gente espera de mi KA AHAHAA, fue un placer _Lord Odín_ pero debemos irnos-comento burlón e insolente mientras que con su BO al estrellar la punta en el suelo él y Vali era transportados lentamente

-Esto no se quedara así Sekiryuutei Hyoudo Issei, seguiré entrenándome y la próxima vez que nos veamos te venceré-se despedía Hakuryuukou

-Te estaré esperando Vali-respondió retador el rey de Asgard

Tras la despedida todo volvía a la calma, las tropas de los caídos, demonios, ángeles y asgardianos se retiraban a sus respectivos mundos y al irse las tropas Rossweisse le metió un tremendo palazo a su rey mandándolo al suelo

-¡ITAI! ¡¿Qué haces Rossweisse?!-preguntaba adolorido en el suelo y con un chichón en la cabeza

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hablar tan descaradamente de mis senos?! Tu… Tu… ¡TU BAKA!-Rossweisse estaba tan furiosa y apenada que estaba dispuesta a matar a golpes a su novio

-¡No, no, no, no, no te equivocas Ross-chan yo solo intente protegerte! ¡Cuando Azazel me dijo lp que pasaría por un segundo volví a mí ser como estudiante! Perdón-se intentaba escudar muy asustado pero nada detendría ya a la peli platina

Mientras la valquiria mataba a Issei, Azazel se acercaba a sus compañeros

-Bien muchachos, me parece que después de una batalla de semejante magnitud y de pelear codo con codo podemos instaurar oficialmente la paz entre las facciones ¿No creen?-comentaba feliz sacando el papel de su gabardina

-Jajaja, yo no tengo problemas con eso ¿Verdad miguel?-respondió feliz Sirzechs

-Estoy igual, pero Azazel ¿Estas seguro de que estas bien?-preguntaba preocupado Miguel señalando la extremidad perdida de su amigo

-¿Esto? Un pequeño precio a pagar por la paz, además de que tengo varias ideas para él-respondió sonriendo malicioso

-Bien si tú lo dices, Odín-sama le gustaría unirse-invito maduro y alegre el dios del cielo

Ross-chan al oír a Miguel dejo de ahorcar un momento a su novio, el cual tría la cabeza abierta y un ojo morado además de las mejillas moradas

-No, no quiero, no firmare eso-respondió con simpleza

Estas palabras asustaron a todos lo presentes, que Issei no quisiera firmar la paz era algo alarmante y más con su nivel de poder actual, todos lo veían preocupados incluso su novia se sorprendió ante este hecho

-Issei…-alcanzo a pronunciar Rias

-¿A que vienen esas caras? No se preocupen yo no voy a firmar porque despues de esta batalla todos los presentes se volvieron familia y yo nunca atacaría a mi familia, además esta junta fue hecha para las 3 facciones y no quiero quitarles más protagonismo del que ya les quite-respondió con esa simpleza y alergia que solo el podía tener

Todos se alegraron al escuchar esto por muy maduro y fuerte que fuera el nuevo Odín no cabía duda de que seguía siendo Issei en el fondo. Los tres líderes firmaron el tratado y luego de esto organizaron un gran festín para celebrar la paz; Los líderes bebían alegres, Rias le presentaba al castaño a Xenovia y a Gasper como se debía, Daven intentaba desesperadamente que Rossweisse no bebiera, etc. Todos eran felicidad y dicha en ese momento

* * *

 **CALABOZOS DEL CASTILLO:**

En una oscura celda un hombre alto de pelo celeste y ojos grises con una túnica blanca estaba sentado en su cama encadenado a la misma hasta que un hombre rubio con lentes y aires ingleses usando un hermoso smoking se acercaba

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto el encarcelado elocuentemente

-Mi nombres es pendragon, y tú debes ser Loki ¿Dime te gustaría una pequeña alianza?-pregunto serio el rubio

-MMMM ¿Y qué debo hacer?-inquirió presuntuoso

-Matar a Hyoudo Issei, el nuevo **ODIN**

 **MIS NOVATOS QUE ALEGRIA VOLVER XD**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE NUEVO CAP, ASIMISMO TAMBIEN ESPERO QUE LA IDEA DE LA NUEVA ARMADURA HAY QUEDADO BIEN Y CLARA ADEMAS DE QUE TAMBIEN ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**

 **SIN MAS POR AHORA ME DESPIDO**

 **CON YOLO EUPHORIA1400**


	6. ¡CASEMONOS! ¡ISSEI VS LOKI!

**HIGHSCHOOL DXD NO ME PERTENECE SI NO A SUS CREADORES YO SOLO METO EN PROBLEMAS A LOS DEMAS PERSONAJES XD:**

 **Nota del autor: Solo les diré que este capítulo fue basado en el anime debido a mi falta de memoria y material para poder asemejarlo más a las novelas ligeras, lo lamento mucho si les molesta espero que aun así les guste;**

Ya habían pasado un par de meses desde lo acontecido en la cumbre de la paz y todo estaba relativamente tranquilo gracias a que Asmund había dejado en paz a los 9 reinos no había mucho que hacer y nuestro héroe se paseaba de nueva cuenta por el pueblo

-Issei-sama ¿Quiere comer algo conmigo?-preguntaba sonrojada Rossweisse acercándose a su pareja

-Pero claro, pero por favor deja de agregar el "SAMA" eres mi pareja y no me gusta que me hables de usted-se quejó claramente molesto

-No puedo-respondió ella con simpleza

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no soy "Tu" esposa, aun somos novios lo cual no me da ninguna clase de estatus, ser "tu" novia no me da autoridad alguna dejándome únicamente como "su" subordinada y "su" asistente hasta que seamos algo más que "novios" no dejare de hablarte de "usted"-explico con cierto tono de desagrado REMARCANDO varias palabras

-¿Ese es el problema eh?-razono para sus adentros

-¿Dijo algo mi lord?-pregunto ella en voz baja

-No nada, vayamos a comer

Ambos llegaron a un restaurante Asgardiano con pintas vikingas en el cual ordenaron un buen filete de salmón, con verduras hervidas con mantequilla y un gran tarro de hidromiel, claro que por OBVIAS razones a ella solo le pidieron una soda, la verdad los platillos de los asgardianos eran deliciosos nada que envidiarle a la comida japonesa solo que nuestro dragón querido aún no se acostumbraba del todo a no comer arroz en casi todas las comidas. Terminando la comida regresaron al castillo gracias a que Daven les anuncio que había llegado un mensaje de Sirzechs para Issei;

-A ver dámelo-ordeno amable el rey a su soldado sonriendo ampliamente, le daba gusto recibir noticias del infierno

-¡Hi Mi Lord!-respondió de inmediato entregando el papel

Al leerlo Issei sonrió de oreja a oreja, se trataba de una invitación para los Rating Games infernales, Los juegos de los Jóvenes demonios.

-Oh vaya hacia tiempo que no nos invitaban a los Rating Games-comento curiosa Rossweisse

-¿En serio?

-Sí, quizá es porque oficialmente el mundo está en paz así que puede que sea una especie de reafirmación de este hecho ¿No crees?-explico sagaz

-Ross-chan… De verdad eres inteligente-comentó sonriendo impresionado

-Eso es más que obvio ¿En serio no te paso por la cabeza?-pregunto confundida

-Bueno la verdad pensé que era porque aún me consideraban familia y querían que los acompañase… pero tu razón es más lógica-esto lo dijo mientras una nube de tormenta se cernía sobre su cabeza al tiempo que comenzaba a dibujar círculos en el suelo hincado

-¡No, No, No, No, No, No, No! No me malentienda mi Lord es claro que si lo quieren es justo por eso que tuvieron la confianza de invitarlo-Dijo ella nerviosa agitando las manos, intentando corregir su error

-¿Lo crees?-hablo animándose de nuevo

-Claro

Ambos se alistaron dentro de unos días comenzarían los juegos. Pero antes que nada Issei debía hacer una cosa antes de presentarse en el infierno pero para esto necesitaba ayuda de una persona.

-Daven, ¿Dónde está Ross-chan?-pregunto El rey a su fiel soldado

-Oh vera Rey cada tercer miércoles del mes ella va jugar con las demás valkirias incluyendo a Astrid-nesan-explico alegre Daven

-Ya veo en ese caso ¿Tienes idea de donde esta Asmund-sama?-inquirió de nuevo

-¿Asmund-sama? Si no estoy mal enterado está en un club de Japón si recuerdo bien se llamaba… Suaves pechos-aseguro sonrojándose fuertemente

-¿Nunca cambiara?-exclamo para luego soltar una fuerte carcajada

* * *

SUAVES PECHOS: JAPON

-Si nena, continua así-expresaba feliz cierto anciano de larga barba mientras ponía un billete en la tanga de una bailarina rubia

- _Lo que ordene mi señor-_ respondió sensual acariciándose los pechos

-Pero no podrías olvidarte de estas cosas ¿Eh?-preguntaba una voz familiar desde atrás

-¡Pero Issei! ¡QUE ALEGRIA VERTE PEQUEÑO! Ven tomate una cerveza-invitaba feliz el anciano

-No puedo vengo a hablar contigo-respondió feliz Issei, quien estaba vestido con un pantalón con un chaleco de vestir, pantalón, y corbata de color negro y camisa roja la cual se arremango hasta el antebrazo,

-Oh vamos dame gusto-comento mientras una SEXY mujer le daba un trago a SHIN ODIN, quien volvió a ser el niño de hace 5 años al ver tremendos pechos delante de él

Estuvieron de fiesta un par de horas pero algo que era muy útil de ser ODIN era que el alcohol humano ya no le hacía nada bebió alrededor de 5 barriles de whisky escocés hablando de cantidad de alcohol, y estaba completamente entero y eso le aterraba, al salir la verdad salían bastante alegres

-VAMOS A OTRO LUGAR-soltó de la nada Asmund con un tarro de cerveza aun en la mano muy feliz

-No-respondió de inmediato nuestro héroe

-¿QQQQUUUEEEEEE? ¿PORRRQQQUUUEEEE?-Preguntaba haciendo rabieta

-Te lo dije al llegar quiero hablar contigo, ven vayamos a un lugar privado-dijo de manera seria

Asmund al ver que en su pupilo había nervios e incluso algo de miedo acepto así que fueron a la habitación de hotel que el antiguo Odín había rentado para su estancia en Japón

-Bien hijo ¿Qué quieres?-preguntaba amable el anciano invitándolo a pasar

-Odín-san… yo…

-NO

-Pero si aún no pregunto nada-comento confundida

-No, yo ya no soy Odín tú lo eres no debes dirigirte más hacia mí de esa forma-ordeno serio

-Lo lamento, Asmund-sama, esto me gustaría consultarlo con mis padres pero… Bueno ya sabe la historia y usted es la única figura adulta que hay en mi vida ya que técnicamente Sirzechs, miguel y Azazel tenemos edades "Similares" además no puedo pedirle consejo sobre esto al hermano de Rias-balbuceaba nervioso

-¡Issei! Cállate y di de una vez lo que te pasa-exigió mosqueado

-Lo lamento, estoy nervioso… Yo quisiera pedirle consejos sobre… _**Matrimonio**_

El anciano se fue para atrás al escuchar esas palabras, de verdad ya estaba pensando en casarse con la pequeña Ross.

-¿Tu en serio ya deseas casarte? ¿No crees que sea demasiado apresurado?-dijo Sorprendido aquel anciano

-Sí, me parece apresurado-respondió de inmediato sin chistar

-¿Entonces?-dudo confundido

-Creo firmemente en que aún no es momento para que nosotros nos casemos, apenas somos una pareja que se está conociendo, pero también creo que jamás nos conoceremos a fondo si Rossweisse no se quita ese estúpido sentido de inferioridad por ser yo el rey de Asgard y eso terminara arruinando nuestra relación a largo plazo-hablo con seguridad y a la vez incertidumbre

-Ya veo si ese es el caso entonces estaré feliz de ayudarte-Informo aquel anciano con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras de el cajón de un buro que se encontraba a lado de la cama sacaba una cajita y al acercarse de nuevo mostro un precioso anillo dentro de ella

-A… ¿Asmund-sama?-susurro Issei mientras los ojos se le abrían como platos

-Este era el anillo de mi esposa LA DIOSA FRIGG, la mujer más hermosa del mundo, al menos a mis ojos, murió hace años durante el Ragnarok la bestia cuando venía a enfrentarme la mato y cuando Thor se enteró perdió el control por la muerte de su madre haciendo que con la furia su poder aumentará y su poder se fuera por la nubes-explico mientras unas lágrimas salían de los cansados ojos del viejo asgardiano-Todos mis hijos ya murieron Issei, no tengo a quien heredárselo y ahora que eres el nuevo padre de todo no veo inconveniente con que lo tengas, sabrás que hacer

-Esta… ¿Está seguro de que quiere dármelo?-tartamudeo inseguro

-Claro que si, adelante hijo tómalo-respondió sin una sola pizca de duda o arrepentimiento en la voz

-Lo agradezco mucho, jamás olvidare esto-comento Issei conteniendo las lágrimas y arrodillándose dando las gracias a su maestro mientras tomaba la cajita

-Escucha muchacho, siempre a las mujeres les fascina que el momento sea especial pero después de mi catastrófica petición hace siglos aprendí una pequeña cosa y es que si no logras hacer que sea especial al menos debes estar 100% seguro de que es el _**Momento,**_ si no sientes el momento no se lo pidas lo arruinarías-enuncio sabio y tranquilo aquel hombre

-¡Muy bien así lo hare Asmund-sama!-exclamo saltando de alegría el joven Odín

- _Con todo ese poder y ese rango sigue siendo bastante humano, le preocupa tanto tantas cosas, esa humildad incluso esa forma torpe de ser jamás había conocido un Odin como él, es tan opuesto a ti_ _ **HIJO-**_ Pensó para sus adentros el viejo mientras la imagen de un martillo y relámpagos se le venían a la cabeza

* * *

Issei salió de la habitación dispuesto a pedirle matrimonio a Rossweisse pero antes de volver a Asgard fue a darle la noticia a sus padres así que hizo una escala en el cementerio para charlar con ellos les pidió su bendición y después de orar en su tumba se puso en marcha de nuevo hacia su hogar por lo que se tele transportó en un círculo mágico. Al legar el castillo estaba bastante tranquilo, de hecho no había guardias para recibirlo y eso le extraño por un momento espero lo peor cuando un grito sonó en todo el castillo y al escucharlo todo el miedo se disipo

- _¡TRRRRRAAIGAN MASSSS SAKKKEEEE!-_ Se oyó desde lejos una voz inconfundible para el dragón gales

Al subir las escaleras en su habitación veía justo lo que se imaginó, Rossweisse con una copa de licor en la mano turbo sonrojada y destrozando cuanta cosa había en su camino, los guardias desesperadamente intentando controlarla y a Daven regañando a su hermana mayor Astrid.

-¡NE-CHAN! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?! ¡SABES BIEN LO DEBIL QUE ES ROSS-NE AL ALCOHOL! ¡¿COMÓ SE TE OCURRIO DARLE HIDROMIEL?!-Reprendía furioso el guardia la directora

-Lo siento… pensé que después de tantos siglos ella ya se había vuelto más fuerte contra el alcohol-se disculpaba la valquiria mientras se rascaba la nuca

-¡BAKA!-Soltó un "coco" en su hermana y enseguida se le hizo un chichón a la general

-Vaya, vaya, vaya no puedo salir ni 10 minutos porque ya metieron la pata-decía burlón SHIN ODIN, entrando en la habitación

-(Todos menos la borracha) ¡ODIN-SAMA!

-¡Isseeee, ven aquíiii vaaaamooosssssss a brrrrindaarr! ¡Sígueme, teeeennnggoooo tantooo calorrrr!-balbuceaba con tono erótico mientras se abría la blusa dejando ver su soten negro de encaje y provocando que a Daven y a los guardias les diera una hemorragia nasal, Issei solo sonrió divertido y con su enorme velocidad en un parpadeo se encontraba frente a su amada

- _DRØM, ILLUSJON, NATT, PÅKALLELSE, BATUSINAMA-_ Recito Issei mientras tomaba por la cadera a Rossweisse y con su otra mano coloco los dedos índice y medio en sus ojos, y en un segundo ella se desvaneció en sus brazos

-Que… Q… Qu… ¿Que le hizo mi Lord?-preguntaba Daven que no daba crédito a lo que veía

-Es un hechizo simple para dormir, me lo enseño Asmund-san durante nuestra estancia en la cámara de entrenamiento, había días en el que el dolor por los ejercicios no me dejaba dormir es cuando él usaba este hechizo para ayudarme-explico simple con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro

-Vaya que buena idea, ¿Me lo podrías enseñar después Issei-sama?-pregunto Astrid maravillada

-Pero claro, pero por hoy creo que todos merecen descansar, lamento las molestias que mi novia les dio muchachos me encargo a partir de aquí-comento mientras hacia una reverencia y se adelantaba a la cama depositando a su mujer

-(Todos) ¡SI SEÑOR NO FUE MOLESTIA ALGUNA NOS RETIRAMOS ENTONCES!-Dijeron al unísono muy nerviosos por la amabilidad de su rey

* * *

A la mañana siguiente:

Obviamente Rossweisse amanecía con una cruda que parecían dos, le dolía la cabeza como no tienen una idea

-No lo vuelvo a hacer-se dijo a si misma sobándose la cabeza

-Veo que despertaste, ten-decía amable Issei arribando a la habitación un una jarra de agua y unas aspirinas, así como unos trozos de pan-Esto te ayudara con la resaca

-Oh gracias esto servirá-agradeció sobándose las cienes

-Pero es que tú estás loca a qué hora se te ocurrió beber si sabes cómo te pones-reprendió angustiado

-La estúpida de Astrid me dio un vaso pero dijo que era soda de piña-comento ella molesta

-De veras eres torpe, ¿Cómo le creíste?

-Urusai…

Tras curar la cruda de su novia ambos bajaron desayunar, Issei estaba pensativo hasta que Ross lo saco de sus pensamientos:

-Mañana debemos ir a la fiesta de inicio de los Rating Games, tengo que confirmar nuestra asistencia, El rey y su ayudante-comentaba ella escribiendo una carta que planeaba mandar verificando su asistencia, pero en su tono de voz había cierta… _Melancolía_

-Borra eso, tú no eres mi ayudante-respondió el con tono seguro mientras se arrodillaba y su corazón comenzaba latir fuertemente, era cierto si bien este no era la situación más romántica y espacial del mundo pero él lo sentía _el momento_ del que hablaba y nuestro héroe lo sabía-Dime, Rossweisse tu… ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?

Rossweisse sintió un nudo en la garganta, sin notarlo sus ojos se inundaban de gruesas lágrimas mientras su voz se llamaba de sollozos cayendo de rodillas

-¿Esta seguro? ¿De verdad quiere que sea yo?-dudaba con la cara completamente mojada

-¿Quién más sino? Aun no nos conocemos a fondo, pero creo que comprometernos hará que al fin podamos amarnos sin restricciones y cuando estemos completamente seguros al fin ser marido y mujer ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gusta mi idea?-recito para en seguida dedicar una sonrisa dulce, inocente y suave

-¡SSSIIIIIII!-grito lanzándose a los brazos de su amado

Issei la tomo y la beso apasionadamente sin soltarla, ella por su parte abrazaba fuertemente su cuello mientras que con su manos acariciaba el pelo de quien amaba, sekiryuutei tomo la cadera de ella atrayéndola hacia si para profundizar el beso a cada instante la pasión subía con picardía Rossweisse introdujo su lengua en la boca de él quien correspondió el acto de ella acariciando sus pechos pero esta vez fue diferente no había nervios ni dudas en Ross-chan, su aura solo desbordaba amor y pasión. Justo cuando las cosas llegaban al punto de no retorno aparecía Daven

-¡Señor llego un mensajero demoniaco! ¡Viene a verificar su presciencia par los juegos!-Exclamo anunciando la presencia del mensajero pero cuando volteo los vio a ambos en el suelo de cunclillas muy sonrojados dándose la espalda-Emmmm… ¿Qué está pasando aquí mi lord?-pregunto confundido al ver la escena

-¡ANUNCIATE ANTES DE LLEGAR CORRIENDO BAKA!-Bufo úrica Rossweisse lanzándole una manzana a la cabeza al guardia

-Lo… Lamento mucho-se disculpó confundido

-¡JAJAJAJA! Si Daven, diles que si aquí tienes la carta-informo divertido Issei entregando el papel

-¡HI ENSEGUIDA MI SEÑOR!-afirmo tomándolo y retirándose

* * *

El día siguiente llegaba;

Comenzaban a llegar los clanes al palacio, Rias venía con un sensual vestido rojo con un escote en V que llegaba al ombligo su sequito también venía con bien vestido, pero KONEKO-CHAN estaba algo pensativa incluso ausente, en la fiesta unos demonios novatos comenzaron a causar problemas pero antes de que la situación se saliera de control un joven alto, moreno de pelo negro y un físico bastante marcado se hacía presente para ponerle un alto a los "revoltosos" este era nadie más y nadie menos que Sairaorg Bael el primo de Rias el novato más fuerte de todos, pero en un segundo arribaban nada más y nada menos que nuestros protagonistas:

-Y ahora con ustedes ¡ODIN ISSEI Y SU **PROMETIDA** ROSSWEISSE!-Exclamo fuerte el anunciador y en cuanto la palabra Prometida llego a los oídos del clan Gremory todas las que una vez lo amaron hicieron una mueca de dolor, pero debían aceptar que él era feliz con Rossweisse y solo eso bastaba después de todo Issei lo merecía

Issei llegaba con un saco estilo gabardina hasta las rodillas "SLIM FIT" que remarcaba muy bien su musculoso y torneado cuerpo además de que se veía muy elegante y cuando se movía el "volado" de la gabardina le daba ese toque EPICO que solo el rey de Asgard poseía, una camisa carmesí y una corbata negra con muchos vivos dorados, por su parte su novia tenía un vestido escotado en rombo color plateado que hacia juego con su largo pelo del cual se hizo una cola de caballo y como no, lucia el flamante anillo en su mano orgullosa de que su amado le había propuesto matrimonio, de inmediato se acercó Sirzechs feliz de ver a su amigo

-Lord Odín que alegría me da verlo aquí-decía divertido el rey del infierno-La verdad te esperaba con las túnicas tradicionales de Asgard ¿Y este traje?-comento impresionado al ver el porte del sekiryuutei

-Sirzechs no te hagas el gracioso sabes que puedes llamarme Issei como siempre y si la verdad las túnicas que usaba el viejo Asmund para ser honestos no me gustan nada-respondió irónico

-Pero mira, prometidos me siento orgulloso no puedo creer que hace un tiempo eras el peón de mi hermana y ahora eres todo un rey te felicito-le comento serio y con esa sonrisa tranquila que lo caracteriza

-Gracias

Desde atrás llegaba Rias que se veía claramente triste, Issei inmediatamente se lanzó contra ella

-¡BOUCHO-CHAN! ¡QUE GUSTO VERTE!-La abrazo cargándola-Mira que hermosa te ves y tu Akeno, Asia, Kiba, Koneko-chan, todos se ven espectaculares-decía eufórico felicitando a sus amigos

Esto de cierta manera relajo bastante a las chicas pero la pequeña loli seguía igual en un momento se alejó momentáneamente para salir corriendo hacia el ascensor, esto no pasó desapercibido por la presidenta ni por Issei

-Ross, tengo que salir un momento aguarda aquí con los demás-ordeno con tono serio viendo hacia el ascensor

-¿Todo bien "ANATA"?-Pregunto ruborizándose levemente al nombrar así a Issei (Creo que lo escribí bien, la verdad no sé, pero tengo entendido que ANATA cuando se lo dice la esposa a su marido significa algo como cariño)

-Creo que sí, pero nada que no pueda manejar-respondió serio yendo hacia el ascensor

-Espera voy contigo-ordeno Rias llegando al elevador con Issei

-No es necesario, puedo manejarlo-contesto amable

-Claro que lo es, Koneko es mi responsabilidad debo cuidarla como su ama y su protectora

-Tienes razón, vamos

En el ascensor el silencio era algo incómodo y no porque de verdad ellos se sintieran raros más bien era porque Issei se sentía ignorante al no saber que pasaba y le daba pena preguntar mientras que Gremory no sabía cómo abordar el tema

-Oye… Rias…-hablo intentado abordar el tema

-Koneko es una nekomata, uno de los grandes espíritus japoneses-explico de inmediato interrumpiendo al sekiryuutei-ella es gemela de otra, ambas al nacer perdieron a sus padres, la gata mayor fue recogida por un demonio y al crecer su poder se desbordo al combinarse con el demoniaco saliéndose de control y asesinando a su amo, era tan fuerte que aniquilaba a cuanto grupo o cazador se acercara, los demás demonios al temer que la hermana menor hiciera lo mismo la cazaron y buscaron sacrificarla pero Oni-sama la recupero y salvo, la entrego a mí para que la cuidara y le enseñara lo que es sonreír y una familia… es por eso… Es por eso que debo cuidarla con todo lo que tengo-comentaba frustrada y con gran miedo en sus palabras

-Así que eso era, sentía una magia rara de ella-razono él rascándose la cabeza

-¿Ya lo sabias?-pregunto impresionada

-Sí, aunque nunca me paso por la cabeza que ella fuera un nekomata, creo que aunque crecí sigo siendo algo distraído pero… No lo harás sola, Asgard es mi prioridad pero seguiré al pendiente de ustedes las cuidare a ambas aunque me cueste la vida, iremos por Koneko-chan y la traeremos sana y salva no importa que pase-le tomo el hombro el dragón galés sonriéndole de manera madura y tranquilizadora lo que calmo a Rias, si en efecto de verdad le dolia que Issei ya no podría ser suyo pero al menos le tranquilizaba la idea de que aun podía contar incondicionalmente con él

Al salir Issei activo su mano de Dragón buscando el rastro de magia de Koneko y tras un par de minutos la sintió corriendo hacia el bosque ambos fueron tras de ella y cuando llegaron Issei diviso a una hermosa jovencita con grandes pechos y una yukata negra que tenía debajo de los hombros dejando ver parte de sus senos, un cabello negro como lo noche y su aura desprendía arrogancia y erotismo hasta por los codos, detrás de ellos en un árbol aparecía BIKOU quien se llevó a Vali aquella vez

-Oh vamos no deberían tratar de esconderse con nuestro conocimiento de la magia sabia podemos sentir su KI a kilómetros-comento arrogante Bikou

-¿Esconderse? ¿Quién se esconde mocoso?-respondió altanero Issei saliendo de las sombras

-Kuroka, Koneko es parte de mi familia no permitiré que te la lleves-amenazo Rias acercándose

-Si ¿Y qué? Ella es mi hermana-contesto con el mismo tono de la pelirroja

-Dime maldito simio novato, ¿Cómo esta Vali?-pregunto soberbio Odín

-Bastardo, el líder quedo bastante lastimado y sobre todo molesto tras su encuentro la última vez-dijo mosqueándose levemente

-Que gusto, miren francamente quería pasar la noche con mi mujer y mis amigos y no me da ningún reparo cargarme a un par de novatos como ustedes así que si se van en paz y le dicen al dragón del infinito que si quiere algo con mi familia primero deberá hablar conmigo, no les hare ningún daño-explico petulante activando a Draig

-Si quieres pelea yo te la daré, eso lo hará divertido-comento retador el simio tomando su BO mientras Kuroka creaba un campo de fuerza

-Rias, Koneko estos 2 son peligrosos, retrocedan yo me hare cargo-dijo con tono protector

* * *

Con Rossweisse:

En la fiesta, Asmund arribaba medio borracho saludando a todos

-Vaya cuanto tiempo anciano de mierda del norte-saludo engreído pero alegre Azazel

-Ha pasado bastante mocoso caído idiota-respondió de igual manera el viejo

-Oh, Odín-dono que alegría verlo pensé que solo tendríamos a Issei con nosotros-comento feliz Sirzechs

-No podía perderme la primer fiesta de mis muchachos como prometidos oficiales Sirzechs, hablando de eso ¿Dónde están?-dudo confundido volteando a todos lados

-¡ASMUND-SAMA!-Salto sobre él la peli plateada

-Oh Rossweisse-chan me alegra verte, veo que las cosas andan bien por aquí y Odín ¿Dónde se encuentra?-pregunto abrazando a su ex ayudante feliz de verla

-Issei salió a atender un asunto con la hermana de Sirzechs-sama-comento ella sin dejar de abrazar al anciano

-¡Oye ¿Y estas bien con eso?!-pregunto preocupado porque ella podría llegar a ser bastante celosa

-¡Hi! Aún seguimos aprendiendo el uno del otro pero sé que él no me haría algo así además de que cuando salió se veía bastante serio-hablo ella con el tono inundado de confianza

-Ya… Ya veo-dijo Asmund con una gota en la cabeza confundido

Pero antes de decir o hacer otra cosa un portal se habría en la sala y de él salía un joven que aparentaba unos 25 años de pelo largo celeste que se peinaba en pico hacia atrás, una túnica asgardiana blanca, pendiente de oro y una sonrisa altanera y peligrosa en el rostro

-(Todos) ¡LOKI!

* * *

En el bosque:

Issei de inmediato sintió una fuerte presencia en dirección a la fiesta, y más que poderosa, era en extremo peligrosa

-¿Quién es él?-se dijo para sí mismo volteando en dirección del festejo

-No bajes la guardia sekiryuutei-ataco el simio con su Bo arriba de su nube voladora mientras Kuroka le lanzaba unas ráfagas de energía a su oponente

-Ok, hay algo en lo que me retracto y es haberles dicho novatos de verdad son bueno pero debo acabar con esto lo antes posible me necesitan en la fiesta-hablo serio esquivando sus ataques

-¡KAKAKAKAKAKA! De verdad eres bueno dragón de los pechos-rio altanero bikou

-Dime yo sueño tener hijos fuertes ¿No le interesaría hacerme el amor Odín-sama?-dijo Kuroka sexy sacando sus pechos

Y por un segundo Issei se sonrojo, considero la propuesta, sangro de la nariz y se imaginó unos hijos con ella, todo al mismo tiempo y en ese segundo Bikou dio un fuerte palazo a la cabeza de este

-¡Issei!-gritaron preocupadas la rey y la torre de Gremory

-No se preocupen se necesita más que esto para ganarme, aunque admito que me dolió bastante-hablo calmándolas sobándose la cabeza y replegándose un poco de sus oponentes- _Esto me pasa por idiota, me alegra que Ross no esté aquí me hubiera decapitado-_ pensó para si mismo

* * *

En la fiesta:

-No sabes que decepción fue enterarme de que ASGARD, anteriormente un gran y poderoso reino decidió comenzar a convivir con las patéticas otras mitologías, griega, católica, ¡PUAJ! Qué asco y tu padre eres el que más asco me das, no solo no eres más que una sombra de lo que alguna vez fuiste sino que también le entregaras el reino a un mocoso pervertido ¿En qué pensabas viejo estúpido? Todo únicamente para al fin retirarte ¡PATETICO!-Insulto claramente molesto

-Hijo mío, te daré una oportunidad para que regreses a tu prisión en Valhala o de lo contrario no responderé si sales herido-amenazo fuertemente el Ex Odín

-¿No oíste una palabra de lo que dije vejestorio? Tan solo eres un chiste, sin tu título de Odin perdiste todo lo que tenías… Y te lo demostrare-Ataco furioso con un rayo de hielo que por desgracia el viejo no pudo detener recibiéndolo de lleno

-¡Bastardo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a atacar así a nuestro padre?!-bufo furiosa la valkiria

-Oh Ross-chan ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Sigues siendo igual de patética que hace siglos? O no espera es cierto que como la trepadora que eres te volviste la prometida de ese triste intento de Rey-comento altanero burlándose de ella

-¡Infeliz no te dejare hablar así de Issei-sama!-exclamo yendo al ataque

Ross invoco una gran cantidad de símbolos mágicos comenzando a disparar una enorme ráfaga de rayos

* * *

De vuelta con Odín:

Issei había sentido el poder de Rossweisse desbordándose crecía más y más pero el de su contrincante se mantenía quieto ni disminuía ni aumentaba, estaba estático y eso no le gustaba para nada

-Deja de distraerte en una pelea-comento Kuroka haciendo varios clones suyos y cada uno comenzó a lanzarle rayos a su contrincante

Issei comenzaba a preocuparse y decidió acabar con esto, salto esquivando el ataque de la nekomata, en el aire Bikou intento interceptarlo con su Bo pero con su mano izquierda tomo el arma y con la derecha conecto un recto en la nariz de él rompiéndosela y derribando de la nube voladora haciendo que caiga al suelo, al aterrizar sekiryuutei activo también la armadura de la otra mano (como guantes de box) las junto y una runa álfica se dibujó a manera de sello en las manos de nuestro héroe, disparo el ataque, un fuerte descarga de luz de alfheim, pese a que Kuroka era fuerte haciendo escudos esto no le basto desintegrando su campo de fuerza lastimándola fuertemente y quemando su ropa, al ver que si no se quitaba quedaría hecha cenizas salto para Salir del alcance de su oponente

-Como dije terminare con esto ahora-de pronto la parte de la boca del casco de dragón se activó en la cara de Issei (por si fue confuso me refería una máscara a la mitad de la boca como la de KAKASHI SENSEI DE NARUTO pero del casco de dragón de Issei)- **Bien ahora… ¡REGINN GALDUR AIRBREAK!-C** on este potente ataque nuestro dragón junta una gran cantidad de poder en su manos quebrando al aire a su alrededor (Imagínenselo como los ataque de SHIROHIGE de one piece) y a su vez rompiendo el enorme campo que ella había creado alrededor de Ellos, al ser este destrozado Kuroka recibió un fuerte impacto mental haciendo que soltara un grito de dolor y se desmayara en el aire, antes de que cayera el simio la sujeto con la nariz aun sangrando

-No ganaremos, será mejor huir-acto seguido se transportaron

-¿Están bien?-pregunto angustiado Odín revisando a sus compañeras

-Hi, Arigato Issei-respondió la presidenta aliviada

-¿Qué me dices tú gatita? ¿Estás bien? Intente no ser muy rudo con tu One-chan pero no me dejó alternativa-comento sonriente acariciando la cabeza de su Kouhai

Koneko se soto a llorar abrazando a su senpai, quería descargar todo en ese momento

-Ya, ya, ya mi niña, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, tu valor y fuerza son algo que jamás será superado es algo ejemplar… Pero debes dejar ir esos miedos no puedes cargarlos por siempre eso solo te lastimara debes enfrentarte a ellos y Ganar, por tu bien, el de los muchachos y el de la presidenta Koneko-chan es Koneko-chan y el que uses tu magia no cambiara ese hecho tu puedes con lo que sea, eres mi orgullo-comento sabio y maduro acariciando su cabeza dejando que la pequeña loli descargara todo su sufrimiento y frustración y una vez acabo se dirigieron al gran salón a ayudar al resto

* * *

En la fiesta de nuevo:

Rossweisse dejo de atacar y cuando la humareda se despejo, Loki estaba ileso en un campo de fuerza color verde agua

-Ya es hora de que Asgard caiga y renazca de entre las cenizas como el imperio que alguna vez fue, traeré a Ragnarok y acabare de una buena vez con esto; VEN HIJO MIO FENRIR AYUDAME A CARGARME A ESTOS INSECTOS-Tras esto una invocación salía, un enorme lobo con cuernos en el cuello que comenzaba un feroz ataque

Todos intentaban desesperadamente frenar a firulais mientras que nuestra heroína fue directamente contra loki de nuevo, desde lo alto lanzaba una patada de hacha contra la cabeza de este el cual puso el antebrazo izquierdo para detener a aquella feroz guerrera y una vez detenido su ataque el conecto una fuerte patada alta que fue recibida por la espalda de la futura reina de Asgard, esta salió despedida contra el techo lo que Loki aprovecho para ir al ataque de nuevo amenazando con un recto hacia la cara de ella, esta lo esquivo tomando su brazo derecho con su izquierda y con la derecha le dio un puñetazo a la cara y luego con su pierna derecha encontró el estómago del oponente q

ue lo mando al suelo, Ross también decencia del techo pero ahora mantuvo la distancia, pese a su apariencia delgada Loki era muy fuerte y ese ataque que conecto a su espalda comenzaba a doler y a hacer estragos pero todos sabemos que la especialidad de un dios como el de las mentiras no es la fuerza física si no la magia

-¡ **SABATERIUM FJÓRIR ÞÆTTIR SHOT**!-Unas burbujas de fuego, aire, agua y tierra se formaban alrededor de Loki y al fusionarlas se creaba una esfera de gran poder mágico la cual disparo contra su oponente-Muere valkiria tacaña

Rossweisse activo un escudo para protegerse aunque ella dudada que contra semejante ataque funcionara, pero antes de que aquella esfera siquiera la tocara

-¡ **YGGDRASILL** **DØR**!-un portal apareció frente al ataque de loki desapareciéndolo, Este era Issei quien venía con cara de pocos amigos bastante mosqueado-Como osas golpear a mi amada, bastardo esto lo pagaras con creces-comentaba con tono sombrío

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, vaya, vaya pero si es el patético SHIN ODIN, me presento **SOY LOKI EL DIOS DE LAS MENTIRAS-** Decía pedante

-No me interesa-respondió furioso

-Wow, veo que no eres un mocoso cualquiera tu espíritu es salvaje, pues debería ya que estas viendo a quien traerá de nuevo a ragnarok y acabara con tu amada Asgard-explicaba enfadado por la actitud de su rival

-¡ **DRAGON SHOT**!-Issei lanzo su clásico ataque ya que no quería escuchar más a este idiota pero por desgracia lo esquivo fácilmente

-Quizá de verdad solo eres un idiota con suerte y ya, ¿En serio creíste que me darías con ese ataque?-se mofaba aterrizando cerca de su hijo

-Claro que no, solo quería juntarlos-respondió sekiryuutei arrogante

-¿NANI?

Enseguida Lord Beelzebub con sus poderes desaparecía a ambos bastardos

-¡NNNNNOOOOOO!-bufaba Loki desapareciendo

Tras haberse librado del agresor, Issei y los demás líderes de diferentes facciones decidirían que hacer

-Belzebub dijo que envió a Loki a una tierra lejana pero su barrera solo funcionara por mucho un día más-explicaba serio Lucifer

-Oni-sama, creo prudente que nos envíes allá para detenerlo-decía Rias decidida

-Podría ser, no es una mala idea si mandamos muchas unidades o guerreros de clase S no sé qué pasaría podríamos traer el Ragnarok como desea loki por la gran cantidad de caos que esto generaría pero no podemos arriesgarnos a nos ataque de nuevo-respondía serio y analítico el pelirrojo

-Nosotros también iremos-comento Souna con convicción

-Iremos también, Loki debe pagar llamare a la general Astrid y a Daven para que apoyen-Dijo desde atrás Rossweisse molesta con un sello en la oreja llamando a los mencionados

-No será necesario-dijo Issei con simpleza deteniendo a su prometida

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron todos al unísono

-Porque iré solo

Acto seguido Issei comenzaba a desaparecer en un círculo mágico mientras veía como la cara de Rossweisse se llenaba de miedo y preocupación intentando alcanzarlo pero no entendía por qué después de todo no había de que preocuparse… ¿Cierto?

* * *

Issei se transportaba a una ladera desértica llena de montes rocosos antes de cualquier otra cosa creo un enorme domo de al menos 1km para evitar que los demás pudieran transportarse aquí, cuando la pirámide de energía verde del demonio que los transportó al fin se disipo ahí lo esperaban Loki y Fenrir, el primero tenia odio y arrogancia puros en sus ojos mientras que la bestia veía ferozmente a nuestro héroe

-Bien pequeño bastardo, ya es hora de acabar con lo que iniciamos en la fiesta-comento altanero el de pelo celeste

-Estoy de acuerdo, ¡ODIN SCALE MAIL!-Issei invoco su armadura nueva, junto con Órjúfanlegur en la mano derecha y la espada Balmung en la izquierda y su imponente capa ondeando en aire- **Bien Loki, hora de acabar contigo**

-A él hijo mío-ordeno al enorme Lobo

Fenrir ataco si piedad a nuestro héroe, el esquivo la embestida del animal y apuñalo su costado pero gracias a su enorme reflejos consiguió frenar la espada con sus dientes claro que a Issei esto no le impresiono él sabía que de todas las mordidas de las mitologías la de este pulgoso era de las más mortales si lo alcanzaba con esos diente en algún punto vital se acaba el juego debía tener cuidado, él se replegó unos metros alejándose de la mandíbula de la bestia, loki ataco con una esfera de energía verde Issei con su escudo detuvo el impacto absorbiéndolo del todo y cuando se venía el lobo libero este poder contra él mandándolo a volar

-Vaya veo que tienes muy buenos juguetes SHIN ODIN ISSEI, Pero no deberías subestimarme-De pronto unas invocaciones aparecían, dos lobos idénticos al primero pero considerablemente más pequeños

- **Así que también llamaste a tus nietos ¿Eh? Skoll y Hati, eso es peligroso** -comentaba Issei arrogante para no verse débil en el fondo sabía que esto comenzaba a ponerse feo

-Aun no terminamos-otra invocación llegaba una enrome serpiente con aletas en la cabeza

- **Vaya, una de los 5 reyes dragones legendarios Midgardsorm si no fuera una imitación barata estaría realmente asustado** " _Aunque sea una imitación debo tener cuidado todas las bestias aquí presentes son de temer mejor no me confió_ "-pensó Issei para sus adentros

Skoll y Hati comenzaron a correr hacia nuestro héroe quien levanto rápido el vuelo sabía que no podía darles permiso de atacar, aunque en poder y fuerza bruta su padre era muy superior ellos tenían una velocidad que podía rivalizar sin problemas con la actual de nuestro héroe, no por nada perseguían el solo y la luna sin descanso alguno, pero cuando se encontraba en el aire con una extremidad de su cuerpo el dragón consiguió impactar a nuestro héroe mandándolo hacia el suelo pero antes de que llegara al suelo Fenrir fue al ataque intentado destrozar a sekiryuutei en el aire por suerte consiguió poner a tiempo su escudo y con su espada corto el costado izquierdo de la bestia obligándola a retroceder, Hatti furioso por la herida de su padre se abalanzo contra Issei saltando pero al ser de menor tamaño y gracias a que no podía moverse en el aire Hyoudo lo tomo en pleno vuelo y comenzó a azotarlo en el suelo para después mandarlo a volar, Skoll, quien gracias a su encomienda podía no solo resistir el calor si no generarlo por sí mismo, lanzo un rayo solar contra su presa, el dragón gales con sus reflejos y velocidad uso a Balmung para cortar el ataque para de inmediato contratacar pero Skoll huyo de inmediato, Issei ahora se concentró en Midgardsorm levanto el vuelo dispuesto a atacar, la bestia lanzo una ráfaga desde su boca por lo que él con ÓRJÚFANLEGUR absorbió el ataque, descendió rápidamente y luego volvió a ascender colocándose velozmente en la mandíbula del dragón devolviéndole el impacto de su propio golpe noqueándolo en el acto; ahora iría por el líder, volaba rápido hacia él pero antes de que se acercara más lo que parecía una bola de hielo disparada hacia él le cortó el paso, este era Hati quien se había recuperado y al parecer al ser gemelos tenia poderes similares uno de fuego y el otro de hielo, Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Issei fue impactado desde la espalda cayendo al suelo una vez en el piso volteo para encarar a su atacante quien era Fenrir el cual ahora su cuerpo se llenaba de venas rojas y azules mientras que sus patas del lado izquierdo se incendiaban y las derechas se congelaban, no cabía duda que él era el padre tenía el poder de ambos gemelos esto era un chiste y por si fuera poco Midgardsorm se había puesto de pie, Issei se sentía entre emocionado y nervioso, su capa ya estaba toda rasgada y su armadura comenzaba a presentar estragos

-Lo ves SHIN ODIN no puedes ganar, si, eres increíblemente poderoso pero nosotros también lo somos y te superamos en número-comentaba altivo Loki desde el cielo

- **¿Qué dices? Si no fuera así no sería divertido-** le respondía con el mismo tono burlón **-¡** _ **BOOST, BOOST, BOOST,**_ _ **BOOST, BOOST, BOOST,**_ _**BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST! ¡BBBBOOOOOOSSSSTTTT!-**_ Issei cargo más poder en su sistema, era hora del contrataque

Alzo el vuelo a la velocidad de la luz golpeando fuertemente a Loki en el rostro el cual no esperaba semejante velocidad, Skoll y Hati fueron al ataque, como se dijo ellos competían fácilmente en velocidad con Issei incluso con el BOOST activo por lo que no podía confiarse aún, los esquivo y desde atrás una ráfaga de energía morada venia en su dirección, era Midgarsorm quien la lanzo, nuestro héroe velozmente ataco la cabeza de aquella serpiente mandándola a dormir en el acto y luego con el orbe inicio un nuevo ataque

- **¡LJÓS AV ALFHEIM!-** Del orbe verde de su mano de dragón Roja salió una enorme cantidad de Luz que segó a los enemigos

Esto lo aprovecho y ataco rápidamente a Fenrir con veloces puñetazos en el abdomen del animal quien cayo inconsciente y al finalizar se dirigió a los gemelos pero esto ya no se centraban ahí, en su lugar veía a 2 pequeños uno de pelo rubio y otro de pelo negro llorando en piso, fue cuando su ataque de luz se disipo

- **Un momento, esto no es un lugar para niños, rápido debo sacarlos de aquí vengan conmigo-** Ordenaba amable sekiryuutei dándoles la mano pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar estos mocosos comenzaron a cortar a Issei ya que sus manos y pies se habían transformado en garras de fuego y hielo respectivamente, nuestro dragón galés con su escudo los mando a volar de inmediato pero quedo algo malherido por los ataques tan rápidos y precisos de estos engendros- **Maldición, sabía que Fenrir contaba con una transformación humana pero no pensé que Skoll y Hati tuvieran el poder de su padre además ahora son más veloces que hace un rato**

Pero tras razonar Issei noto eso también y antes de que lo esperara una lluvia de cortes ya lo había rebanado para enseguida mandarlo a volar de una patada y al ver al atacante diviso a un joven de unos 27 años con pelo negro pero unos cuantos mechones grises, una cara bastante atractiva y masculina de la que sobresalían unos feroces colmillos, un torso bien trabajado y unas piernas y brazos peludos los que terminaban en unas mortíferas garras, las derechas de fuego y las izquierdas de hielo, era Fenrir en su forma humana

- _Vera Shin Odin, en esta forma nuestra resistencia baja bastante, nos volvemos más frágiles que en modo bestia pero mis hijos y yo ganamos una nueva ventaja y es que al tener cuerpo más pequeños y menos pesados nuestra velocidad se multiplica por 10 y contra usted necesitamos esa velocidad de lo contrario nos acabara-_ explico con voz grave pero turbia Fenrir de manera altanera

- **Ya veo, eso será un problema-** Respondió irónico Issei

Loki ya se había puesto de pie al igual que Midgardsorm, e Issei cada vez se sentía más cansado, esta era la máxima desventaja de nuestro héroe, podía ser el dragón gales más fuerte, el mejor Odin del mundo pero jamás podría negar su parte mortal, no importan cuanto lo deseara sus orígenes humanos lo limitaban ya que al ser nacido como humano no podia tener "poder ilimitado" ni una resistencia tan alta y eso era un dolor en el trasero para situaciones como esta, claro aún no estaba exhausto aun le quedaba pila a nuestro héroe pero los estragos de la batalla ya comenzaban a sentirse si no lo resolvía pronto esto se dificultaría aún mas ¿Aun no llegaba?

-Bien sekiryuutei parece que ya es hora de verte morir, terminemos con esto-decía arrogante Loki haciendo el mismo ataque que Issei tele transporto cuando se lo dirigía a Rossweisse en su batalla en la fiesta

Pero antes de que el ataque llegara el domo que Issei había creado fue destruido desde la parte por lo que parecía un rayo, nuestro héroe sonrió arrogante mientras que de su mano derecha sacaba a balmung devolviéndola a su forma de espada en lugar de cuchilla (Como lo que hizo con ASCALON cuando se la entregó a Xenovia) pero ahora la pasaba a su escudo

- **Tienes absolutamente toda la razón Loki ya es hora de terminar con esto ¡** _ **FUSION, BALMUNG TAI ÓRJÚFANLEGUR! ¡ATACK SHIELD: ÓRJUFALMUNG!-**_ Ahora del imponente escudo sobresalía la cuchilla de balmung fue cuando un objeto caía hacia Issei el cual levanto la mano izquierda tomándolo- **¡TRANFER: MJOLNIR! ¡THUNDER POWER TAKEN!**

Mjolnir llegaba y nubes de tormenta comenzaban rodear hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, la destrozada capa verde de nuestro Odín ahora era remplazada por una imponente capa Roja con relámpagos plateados, los vivos dorados y verdes que sobresalían de la armadura carmesí de dragón eran remplazados por rayos de plata y vivos Azules, los ojos del casco se pintaron de azul y grandes cantidades de electricidad emanaban de ellos

-No… No… N… N… No… Puede ser… ¡¿Por qué tienes eso?!-grito tartamudeando lleno de ira y MIEDO

- **¿En serio te vas a poner así? Tu trajiste a un dragón legendario y a tu hijo y nietos a nuestra pelea ¿Por qué yo no puedo pedir ayuda?-** explicaba alzando el vuelo de manera elocuente- **Además te recuerdo que soy Odín y aunque no soy el dueño autentico del martillo puedo pedirlo prestado cuando sea**

Acto seguido Issei alzo Mjolnir y lo recargo de relámpagos y una vez cargado lo azotó contra el suelo creando una onda de choque eléctrica que mando a volar a todos los presentes menos al dragón, esto lo aprovecho nuestro héroe lanzándole el poderoso martillo a la cabeza y gracias a la velocidad y poder con lo que lo lanzo este fácilmente perforo la cabeza de la serpiente, fenrir venia de nuevo al ataque, Issei volvió a cargar su arma pero ahora en vez de azotarlo contra el piso lo golpeo contra el escudo dejando que absorbiera todo con su velocidad superior apuñalo a Fenrir con Balmung

- **Hasta nunca perrito ¡DOMSTOL AF ÞÚSUNDUM VIRKNINGER ELEKTRISK!** (corte de los mil impactos eléctricos) **-** con esto libero toda la electricidad almacenada en el escudo en forma de un corte que desintegro a Fenrir en el acto

Sus hijos soltaron una amarga lagrima al ver la muerte de su padre, y fueron a cobrar venganza el primero en atacar fue Hati pero Issei lo tomo de la pierna Izquierda y lo azoto contra su hermano gemelo en las costillas, haciendo que Skol escupiera sangre y a Hati se le abriera la cabeza y antes de que sus cuerpos aterrizaran en el suelo Issei invoco una gran tormenta justo arriba de ellos y haciendo un ademan con aquella poderosa arma un potente relámpago golpeo a ambos lobos haciéndolos cenizas, ahora solo bastaba terminar con el líder de esta ridícula pelea el cual apenas se estaba levantando del piso por el impacto de hace un rato y cuando se dio cuenta sekiryuutei ya estaba delante de él

-Jajajaja ¿Así va ser? ¿Eh? ¿Dragón Emperador Rojo Issei?-preguntaba irónico resignándose a lo que pasaría

-Loki, francamente no me gusta la idea de matar a uno de los hijos de mi querido maestro pero sé que él no podría hacerlo, sé que si te encierro volverás a escapar y has comentado tantos crímenes y tantas matanzas, tú fuiste el catalizador que trajo a Ragnarok hace tanto y no puedo permitir que vuelvas a hacerlo

-Pobre niño idiota no importa que suceda RAGNAROK volverá y será gracias a mí, Asgard caerá junto con YGGDRASILL y los nueve reinos y no podrás evitarlo-reía triunfante el dios de las mentiras

-Puede ser pero me asegurare de que no estés aquí para verlo-Issei soltó a Mjolnir y con su mano de dragón lanzo un potente rayo de energía verde que desintegraba poco a poco a aquel dios

* * *

Lejos del punto focal de la pelea:

-Vaya, vaya, el dragón gales se cargó a Fenrir esto no le gustara a OPHIS-comentaba pendragon de manera tranquila a su líder

-No me importa que quiera ella yo tengo un solo objetivo en mente-respondió mosqueado Vali

-Lo mejor será que nos vayamos aunque este lastimado si nos encuentra no podríamos ganarle-comento Kuroka desde atrás

-Ciertamente, ya tendrás tu venganza Vali pero ahora lo mejor será retirarnos-Apoyo Bikou

-Pronto nos veremos querido Rival y cuando volvamos a encararnos será la última vez

Tras recitar estas amenazas el equipo de Vali desaparecía del lugar

* * *

-Vaya y yo que iba a saludarlos, bueno ya que se me escaparon esta vez pero ya nos veremos de nuevo KHAOS BRIGADE-decía elocuente Issei para si mismo desactivando su armadura y soltando Mjolnir pero cuando lo hizo volvió a su traje de gala con camisa carmesí pero lo importante era que cayo directamente en suelo-Veo… Veo que… No debo excederme tanto, Mjolnir, Balmung, Órjúfanlegur, Scale Mail, use demasiados artefactos mágicos demasiado poder conectado… Esto fue demasiado agotador si no fuera… por el entrenamiento con Asmund-sama probablemente tendría un paro cardiaco ahora mismo-jadeaba exhausto Issei intentando recobrar el aliento-Al menos de agradezco que respondieras a mi llamado, sé que no soy tu dueño pero gracias por ayudarme Mjolnir-agradecía acariciando el martillo de manera amable mostrándole respeto

Issei al fin había recobrado un poco de aire así que se levantó dispuesto a irse pero delante de él un círculo mágico se creaba, aparecía Rossweisse, Daven, Kiba, Asia, Astrid, Souna, Saji, Siv y Xenovia, nuestro héroe se alegró y fue a saludar, Ross-chan se adelantó y antes de que Issei la abrazara son un golpe seco… Ella lo había abofeteado fuertemente mandándolo al suelo

-Una y otra vez, siempre, siempre, siempre haces lo mismo te pones en último lugar, arriesgas tu vida sin pensarlo dos veces-murmuraba Ross claramente molesta con la cabeza agachada mientras el pelo le cubría los ojos- ¡PERO NO ENTIENDES CUAN IMPORTANTE ERES! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDES VER LO QUE HAY DELANTE DE TI?! ¡¿QUÉ PASARA CON ASGARD SI TU MUERES?!-Gritaba llena de desesperación y furia

Issei se quedó de piedra, jamás pensó verla así y quizá esta era la primera vez que ella lo golpeaba de esta manera y que le gritaba así

-Ross… Chan

-¡¿Por qué no nos dejas arriesgar la vida a tu lado?! ¡Ya deja esos traumas! ¡no puedes proteger a todo el mundo tu solo! ¡Somos soldados, valkirias, sería un honor morir pelando por ti porque te ganaste ese respeto a los ojos de todos! ¡Deja de creerte inferior o indigno! ¡Déjanos ayudarte!-reprendía fuertemente intentando hacerlo reaccionar

-Yo… Solo… Yo solo no quiero que nadie más muera si puedo evitarlo-murmuro apenado sin poder verla a la cara

-Si no eres capaz de dejarme protegerte… entonces _Esto_ no tiene sentido-comento llorando intentando quitarse el anillo de compromiso

Issei se levantó de inmediato pero al estar tan débil tropezó quedando en las piernas de ella lo que aprovecho para quedarse de rodillas abrazando sus piernas

-¡No por favor no! ¡Ross no lo hagas! ¡TE AMO! ¡No me dejes! ¡Es solo que me aterra que gente a quien quiero muera! ¡No quiero ver morir a gente que me importa, no me quiero quedar solo!-suplico llorando a los pies de su amada

-Issei… yo jamás te abandonaría pero debes entender que no puedes pelear solo para siempre, para eso estamos nosotros-comentaba calmándose mientras decencia al nivel de su prometido señalándole a Astrid y a Daven

-¡No me insulte mi señor! ¡Aunque no lo parezca soy muy fuerte no moriré tan fácil!-comento alegre y decidido Daven

-Si solo peleas tu no habría sentido en que continúe la academia de valkirias por lo que tendría que cerrarla y terminaría sin empleo ¿Eso quieres tonto?-regaño elocuente Astrid lanzando el pulgar derecho

-Issei no estás solo, no puedes seguir así estamos aquí para apoyarte ¿Quieres protegernos? Bien pero al menos déjame hacerlo lo mismo por ti, ¿Crees que me gusta ver a mi pareja tan lastimado?-explicaba sonriente

-Tienes razón, no lo volveré a hacer lo prometo-dijo Issei abrazando fuertemente a la peli plateada

Ella se soltó del abrazo dejando un tanto confundido a nuestro dragón pero esto solo lo hizo para tomar las mejillas de él y plantarle un profundo y apasionado beso en los labios, se podía decir que hoy terminaba como un final feliz… ¿Cierto?

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **H**_ _ACE UNAS HORAS ANTES DEL ENCUENTRO:_

 _-No sé si sobreviva después de esto así que mejor prevenir que lamentar ¿Verdad mi lord?-Decía Loki al pie de lo que parecía una tumba bastante grande-Ya es hora de que la caída del los 9 reinos y sobre todo de Asgard de inicio._

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLL FIN TERMINE ¡UFF! LO LAMENTO POR LA ESPERA PERO COMO VEN ESTE CAPITULO FUE MUUUY LARGO**

 **¿POR QUÉ? QUIZA SE PREGUNTARAN**

 **BUENO AL MENOS EN ESTA OCACION QUIZE HACER MUY LARGO ESTE EPISODIO PORQUE ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAP QUE ESTA CONECTADO CON EL CANON DE HSDXD DEBIDO A QUE A PARTIR DE AQUÍ LA HISTORIA SERA COMPLETAMENTE NUEVA SIN NADA CANNONICO, NO TOCARE NI EL TRAUMA DE AKENO, NI TAMPOCO EL SECUESTRO DE ASIA, ETC. YA QUE LOS PREPARATIVOS PARA EL GRAN FINAL YA COMENZARON ASI QUE NO PUEDO SEGUIR DANDOLE MAS ALARGUE AL CANNON**

 **Y CON RESPECTO A TU REVIEW POTATO-SAN, EN FECTO TIENES RAZON SOLO QUE YO LO USO MAS EN EL SENTIDO DE FAN ¿NO SE SI ME DOY A ENTENDER? XD CLARO QUE TIENES RAZON PERO COMO YA TODOS SABEMOS QUE ESTE ES UN APODO DE ISSEI, SI TE DAS CUENTA JAMAS NINGUNA PERSONA (QUE NO SEA YO COMO ESCRITOR) LE DICE ASI, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW Y TU OPINION ESPERO TENERTE MAS POR AQUI MUCHAS GRACIAS Y UN ABRAZO**

 **COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SI NO PUES NADA MAS NO ME DEBOREN EN LOS REVIEWS XD**

 **CON CHOCOLATES EUPHORIA1400**


	7. JÖTUNHEIMNUESTRA PRIMERA VEZ

**HIGHSCHOOL DXD NO ME PERTENECE YO SOLO TRAIGO ODIO Y FELICIDAD AL MUNDO XD**

Issei despertaba bastante adolorido en su cama, aun no se acostumbraba del todo a sus nuevos poderes aunque no le parecía debía seguir entrenándose debía acostumbrarse a sus nuevos poderes apenas hace un tiempo los había recibido y tenía que hacer que su cuerpo los resistiera, en momentos así Issei maldecía su parte humana, todo sería más fácil si él hubiera nacido como demonio, dragón o sardiano desde un principio ese era el problema con los humanos no soportan una gran carga de magia.

-Au, no lo vuelvo a hacer-se quejaba Issei sobándose el hombro para enseguida levantarse y salir al balcón, en el cual tenía una mesa con sillas, de su ventana y observar su ciudad tan llena de paz-Con que el ragnarok ¿Eh? Loki bastardo jugaste con cosas con las que no se deberían jugar ¿Qué tanto hiciste cuando te liberaron? Espero que este mal presentimiento solo sea eso, un mal presentimiento

-Oh aquí estabas ANATA, Te traje el desayuno ¿Cómo estas de tus heridas?-llegaba Ross con un desayuno más americano, pan tostado, huevos, tocino y jugo de naranja

-Oh Ross-chan, gracias linda enseguida me lo como-respondió él sonriendo sentándose en una silla dispuesto a comer-Rossweisse, ¿por qué no se me informo que Loki había escapado?-Pregunto el de manera seria mordiendo el pan

-Pendragon coloco un hechizo en su celda, Loki se liberaría cuando él quisiera por lo que él aprovecho y espero su oportunidad, cuando se enteró que tú y yo estaríamos fuera aprovecho el hecho ya que la mayoría de soldados y valkirias estaban expectantes a ver que sucedía durante la fiesta de los juegos, quizá desde que nos fuimos se movilizo, es por eso que nadie se dio cuenta de su ausencia y por ende nadie lo reporto, no sabemos que tanto hizo y donde lo hizo ahora mismo Astrid junto con algunas de sus valkirias están examinando los reinos buscando algún destrozo o hechizo que haya hecho, están en Alfheim en este momento, los elfos claro ayudan en el trabajo y una escolta esta con ellas terminando irán a revisar Muspelheim, desde que en el Ragnarok murió SURTUR y a los esfuerzos de paz de Asmund-sama tenemos buena relación con los habitantes del reino del fuego

-¿Alguna otra novedad?-pregunto serio terminando de comer su huevo

-Ha habido reportes de que algunos habitantes de Jötunheim están armando una especie de revolución en contra del nuevo rey, hijo del antiguo rey gigante Thrym, Bergfin quien tomó el control después de la guerra y que gracias a la muerte de Thor acepto la paz con Odín y los Humanos, esta guerrilla está en contra de la paz y Astrid planea ir a dar un ojo después de acabar de revisar los reinos

-No, déjala que se encargue de eso Iré a Jötunheim personalmente para presentarme con Bergfin y aclarar las cosas

-¿No entendiste nada de lo que paso con Loki?-pregunto mosqueándose la peli platina tras las palabras de su amado

-Yo nunca Dije que iría solo, prepárate y llama a Daven, Eyra y Siv ellos también vendrán-ordeno serio dirigiéndose a su armario dispuesto a vestirse

-¡HI!

Rossweisse al ver la confianza en los ojos de su amado fue a llamar a los susodichos quienes al oír sobre el llamado de su rey fueron sin vacilar una vez reunidos todos la valquiria mayor hablo

-Muy Issei, ya estamos todos ahora debemos dirigirnos a Himinbjörg para usar el Bifrost desde ahí-dijo la peli platina levantando el vuelo

-Ross nunca me dijiste, ¿Quién cuida del bifrost desde que Heimdal murió a manos de Loki?-preguntaba volando al lado de la valquiria Issei

-El Semi-dios Gerd, no hay información casi de él ya que nació después de Ragnarok, Asmund-sama lo encontró Años después en el mundo humano buscando un sucesor tras la muerte de Thor, él nació con las mismas habilidades de su padre el único inconveniente es que la única diferencia es que al ser parte mortal requiere dormir y comer como cualquier otro humano por lo cual a diferencia de su padre él tiene una escolta de soldados que lo apoyan en el caso de que los enemigos ataquen mientras come o duerme-explico ella alzando la voz ya que gracias al viento que cortaban al volar a gran velocidad

-Ya veo es la primera vez que escucho sobre él-respondió Hyoudo intrigado

-Sí, me disculpo por eso, como le enseñe la historia antigua se me paso darle información sobre los detalles actuales-se excusó su prometida

* * *

Palacio Himinbjörg:

Llegaron y vieron un enorme palacio dorado y saliendo de él una gigantesca arcoíris, al lado una especie de cráter seco y estéril

-Supongo que ese fue el antiguo pozo que custodiaba Mimir-comento Issei impresionado

-Sí, después de que los dioses Vanir lo decapitaran y tras el Ragnarok se secó, gracias a que al heredarte todos su poderes Asmund-sama te ahorro perder un ojo, aunque si ese fuera el caso ya no podrías hacerlo, el conocimiento de Mimir-sama murió con él actualmente

-Es una lástima, la guerra hace demasiadas cosas en las personas y en los reinos- comento triste Issei al ver algo tan importante destruido por la guerra

-Si… Mejor sigamos avanzando Issei

-Estoy de acuerdo

Daven saludo a los guardias de la entrada del palacio de Heimdal anunciado la llegada del rey

-Mi señor es un honor conocerlo nos disculpamos por no haber ido a su coronación pero no podemos abandonar nuestro puesto como apoyo de Lord Gerd, mi nombre es Aren y mi compañero es Helge-comento arrodillándose el guardia, era peli rojo con unas marcadas pecas en el rostro

-Es un honor Odin-sama-respondió el otro igual de rodillas, este por su parte su cabello era azul turquesa y sus ojos verdes

-Levántense muchachos no me gusta que se arrodillen por mí, es un honor conocerlos yo soy Issei Hyoudo-se presentó Issei sonriéndoles

- _¡Que amable es!-_ Pensaron al unísono los guardias sorprendidos por la simpleza de su actual dios padre

Al abrirle se encontraron con una gran entrada circular donde al frente se veía la entrada al bifrost, a la izquierda unas escaleras que probablemente lleven al resto del palacio, dentro habían otros 5 guardias armados con lanzas y armaduras doradas los cuales no se movieron ni un paso solo saludaron y recibieron a los demás y en el centro se encontraba un enorme hombre con una armadura blanca sosteniendo una larga y ancha espadas y encima de él, como si de un candelabro se tratase, había un cuerno enorme

-Supongo que eres Gerd-afirmo Issei acercándose

-Mi Lord, supongo que viene aquí a visitarme para enviarlo a Jötunheim-comento irónico dándose la vuelta, dándonos un imponente muchacho de unos 28 años con una sonrisa arrogante, pelo negro y ojos color dorados los cuales brillaban-Es un verdadero honor conocerlo al fin Issei Odin-sama-saludo alegre descendiendo de su posición acercándose a su dios

-El honor es mi Gerd, veo que portas la armadura de tu padre-respondió Issei dándole la mano amistosamente

-Así es mi señor espero que no le moleste-comento dándole la mano recibiendo el saludo

-Para nada, pero ¿Cómo sabes que vengo a decirte que me transportes al reino de los gigantes?-dudo Issei confundido

-Como le dijo la señorita Rossweisse-sama en su trayecto hacia acá, herede los poderes de mi padre por lo que yo puedo sentir y escuchar el pasto crecer, escuchar unas voces a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia tan solo es un juego de niños para mí-explico de manera seria

-Bueno eso ahorra tiempo, cuando quieras Gerd-dijo sekiryuutei poniéndose en el borde de Bifrost

-Como ordene mi Lord, solo déjeme acomodar el puente en dirección a Jötunheim-acto seguido el Semi-dios tomo su espada y comenzó a girarla lo que a su vez giro el palacio y una vez acomodado el puente se tragó a nuestros héroes

* * *

Jötunheim:

-Así que este es el país de los gigantes, está bastante frio-admiro Issei alegre

-Es obvio mi señor la mayoría de los gigantes que habitan aquí son gigantes de Escarcha-respondió Daven

-Ya veo

-¡ _ME CONGELO_!-Titiritaba Siv mientras un moco salía de su nariz

-Apresurémonos y vayamos a ver a Bergfin y salgamos de aquí-comento temblando Eyra

-Bien vamos

Caminaron por un rato hasta que al fin llegaron a un gigantesco palacio de hielo custodiado por dos enormes gigantes quienes al ver a los intrusos se pusieron en guardia

- **¡ALTO INTRUSOS! ¡¿QUÍEN SE ATREVE A ENTRAR A JÖTUNHEIM SIN AVISO?! -**Comento uno apuntando con si gigantesca lanza de hielo a nuestros protagonistas

- **Aibou ten cuidado, los gigantes tienen un temperamento fuerte y pueden llegar a ser bastante crueles y explosivos por el bien de tu reino nos los provoques-** advertía Draig a su amigo en su mano

-Si lo sé, gracias compañero tendré cuidado-respondió él de manera seria midiendo la situación-¡MI NOMBRE ES ISSEI! ¡SOY EL ACTUAL DIOS PADRE DE ASGARD Y VENGO A SOLICITAR HUMILDEMENTE UNA AUDIENCIA CON SU REY!-Exclamo el castaño arrodillándose-ustedes también muestren respeto-comento de manera baja a sus acompañantes quienes se habían puesto en guardia pero al escuchar la orden de Odín obedecieron inclinándose

El guardia de la Izquierda entro por la puerta del palacio mientras que el segundo seguí apuntando con su lanza a los asgardianos, después de unos minutos salía de nuevo entregando el mensaje a su nakama

- **¡BIEN! ¡MI REY LES RECIBIRA PERO TENGAN CUIDADO NO SOPORTAREMOS LA MENOR PROVOCACION! -**Advirtió el guardia

-¡Así lo haremos gracias por su comprensión!

Al entrar se encontraron con una enorme mesa para banquetes central, nuestros héroes apenas rebasaban la altura de una de las patas de la silla, la verdad era bastante incomodo sentirse tan pequeño, pasando el gigantesco comedor encontraron el trono donde el rey estaba sentado, un gigante de escarcha igual que sus guardias solo que a diferencia de ellos se veía relativamente más joven, de unos 37, 38 años humanos

 **- ¿A QUE DEBO LA PLACENTERA VISITA DEL NUEVO REY DE LOS AESIR?-**Pregunto de manera seria sentado en su trono

-Majestad Bergfin, como le dije a sus guardias mi nombre es Hyoudo Issei, anteriormente humano y luego demonio y por diversas circunstancias termine como sucesor de ASMUND al igual que usted de su padre THRYM, vine a presentarme oficialmente debido al acuerdo de paz que se trató después del ragnarok-comento serio de manera pausada y articulada

- **APRECIO EL ACTO DE BUENA VOLUNTAD PERO DUDO QUE SOLO HAYAS VENIDO A ESO -**Respondió el gigante relajándose un poco al sentir la buena intención del asgardiano

-En efecto tiene razón, se me informo que estaba teniendo problemas con unos revolucionarios que buscaban quitarle el trono así que aproveche para venir a presentarme y aportar mi ayuda si lo desea-explico amable Issei a su anfitrión

- **CLARO QUE LO HICE ASGARDIANO, PERO NO LES REPORTE ESTE HECHO PARA QUE ME VINIERAN A SOCORRER, COMO LO COMENTASTE, LES INFORME POR NUESTRO ACUERDO DE PAZ, SI ALGO LE SUCEDE A JÖTUNHEIM AFECTARA A LOS DEMAS REINOS PERO ME TEMO QUE SI ESO ES TODO VINO AQUÍ EN BALDE MAJESTAD NOSOTROS LOS JOTUN NOS HAREMOS CARGO DE ESTO NO TIENE PORQUE PREOCUPARSE -**Respondió de manera amable, para alguien de su tamaño

-¿Esta seguro? Podríamos ayudarle de una vez

 **- NO, QUIERO EVITAR LO MAS QUE SE PUEDA UN CONFLICTO, YA SE AH DERRAMADO DEMASIADA SANGRE Y NO PIENSO PERMITIR QUE SE DERRAME MAS NI ASGARDIANA Y MUCHO MENOS SANGRE JOTUN, PERO SI LE DIGO ESTO ODIN-SAMA, QUIERO QUE TENGA CUIDADO LA ESCAPADA DE LOKI DE LA CARCEL PROPICIO ALGO NO SOY EL UNICO CON PROBLEMAS DE GUERRILLAS, VANAHEIM, SVARTALFHEIM, HELHEIM, MUSPELHEIM, NIFILHEIM, MIDGARD, ARGARD Y ALFHEIM, TODOS ESTAN COMENZANDO A TENER CAMBIOS LO SIENTO EN MIS HUESOS, LO MEJOR SERA QUE SE CUIDE, YO ME HARE CARGO A SU TIEMPO DEL CABEZA DE LOS TRAIDORES UN JOTUN MAS JOVEN QUE NACIO TRAS RAGNAROK DE NOMBE **_**IS,**_ **CREE QUE LA UNICA FORMA DE QUE NUESTRO REINO SE VUELVA MAS PODEROSO ES APLASTANDO A LOS DEMAS REINOS BAJO SU PIE PERO SOLO QUIERE SANGRE Y GUERRA ES POR ESO QUE NO QUIERO INVOLUCRAR A MAS REINOS EN ESTO, SERIA DARLE LO QUIERE -**Explico aquel gigante levantándose y asomándose por la ventana

-Muy bien Rey Bergfin, si ese es su deseo no lo detendré solo quiero que tenga en cuenta que si llega a necesitar ayuda de cualquier tipo puede llamarme a la hora que sea y vendré a apoyarlo sin duda alguna-comento Issei sonriéndole al gigante de manera amable

- **JAJAJAJAJA, BIEN ACEPTARE TU OFERTA SHIN ODIN, LO MISMO TE DIGO -**rio alegre por las palabras de su "compañero"

-Muy bien alteza en ese caso nos retiramos ahora mismo

- **DE ACUERDO MIS GUARDIAS LOS ESCOLTARAN HASTA EL PUNTO DEL BIFROST**

Y así lo hicieron, los guardias escoltaron a nuestros protagonistas hasta el punto fue cuando Issei llamo a Gerd para que abriera el puente para ir a casa pero antes de que lo hicieran unos 15 gigantes armados atacaron

- **¡GUERRILLAS! ¡RAPIDO ASGARDIANOS VAYANSE!** -Ordeno uno de los guardias

-¡Siv, Eyra ayuden a los Jotun asegúrense que no les ocurra nada! ¡Daven, Rossweisse ayúdenme a combatir!-ordeno Issei arremetiendo contra uno de los gigantes traidores

-(Todos) ¡SI SEÑOR!

Uno de los guerrillas planeaba atacar por la espalda a un guardia pero Siv lo impidió dándole una patada al gigante, el protector Jotun aprovecho para clavar su lanza de hielo en oponente debilitado por la valquiria, Eyra estaba intercambiando choques de espadas con otro enemigo, Daven por su parte consiguió esquivar el mazo que se le aproximaba y aprovecho para usar su espada para atravesarle el ojo a su atacante, Rossweisse estaba disparando a discreción con un montón de círculos mágicos que había invocado, por su parte Issei atravesó a toda velocidad el pecho de uno de los enemigos que había derribado al guardia que había entrado a hablar con el rey hace un rato, estaba a punto de empalarlo pero Issei consiguió evitarlo pero desgraciadamente uno de los traidores caía sobre nuestro héroe quien debido al frio y a sus heridas no consiguió esquivarlo el gigante coloco en su pie a nuestro dragón dispuesto a aplastarlo con su maso, Ross intentaba llegar desesperadamente a su amado pero los enemigos lo evitaban al igual que con el resto pero antes de que el arma siquiera se acercara a nuestro dragón un hacha enorme era clavada en la cabeza del guerrilla, este era Bergfin quien había llegado con refuerzos con sus soldados y los asgardianos los traidores cayeron fácil

- **GRACIAS-** Dijo de la nada el soberano de Jotun

-¿Por qué? Soy yo quien debería dártelas, me salvaste hace un segundo-respondió confundido Odín

- **PUEDE SER, PERO TE QUEDASTE A AYUDAR A MIS GUARDIAS EN LUGAR DE ESCAPAR, ESO HABLA BIEN DE TI, ES POR ESO QUE TE AGRADEZCO -**Explico de manera seria haciendo una reverencia

-Oh pero eso no fue nada, ahora somos amigos ¿Verdad?-respondió simple Issei

Tras estas palabras Gerd al fin abría bifrost, Issei y los demás se despidieron de los gigantes y volvieron a casa.

* * *

Asgard palacio Himinbjörg:

Dentro de la cúpula ya esperaban Astrid y un grupo de valkirias dispuestas a pelear

-¿Qué significa esto?-preguntaba Hyoudo con una gota en la cabeza; obviamente confundido

-Llegaron hace un rato mi señor, las iba a enviar cuando vi que los atacaban pero al ver que el Rey de Jötunheim y sus soldados le ayudaron preferí dejarlas aquí-explico despacio el guardián del puente señalando a las valquirias

-Ya veo, gracias Gerd

-¡DAVEN! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Te duele algo?! ¡¿Te hirieron?!-examinaba preocupada Astrid a su hermano menor

-Estoy bien nechan, solo algo exaltado por el combate no te preocupes-respondió apenado de manera dulce el soldado a su hermana mayor

-¡BAKA! ¡Claro que me preocupo por ti eres mi OTOUTO!-Bufo ella metiéndole un coco en la cabeza

-Hi… Lo siento

Después de reír un poco al ver a los extraños hermanos Issei, Daven, y Rossweisse volvieron al palacio, Eyra, Siv, Astrid y las demás regresaron a la academia del Valhala y Gerd se quedó en su puesto vigilando bifrost

* * *

En el palacio real:

-Daven, tomate el día lo mereces después de esa batalla-ordeno Issei a su amigo

-¿En serio mi Lord?-dudo confundido por las palabras de este

-Claro que si solo deja en tu puesto a alguno otro de los muchachos y estará bien

-¡SI SEÑOR!-Exclamo feliz por tener el resto del día para el mismo

Issei subió dispuesto a ducharse y detrás de Él su amada

-¿Seguro que estas bien? Ese pisotón del guerrilla debe doler mucho-pregunto preocupada

-Sí, gracias a mi parte de Dragón me curo rápido, solo que el cansancio de haberme excedido con Loki aún no se me pasa a veces odio ser humano-comento sarcástico

-Siéntate en la cama quizá te pueda ayudar con eso

Issei obedeció extrañado, al sentarse en la cama ella le ordeno que se quitara la prenda del torso quedando con el pecho descubierto ella se colocó un top más ligero con los hombros, brazos y abdomen descubiertos, comenzó a reunir energía fue cuando empezó a brillar y tras este hecho abrazo a Issei quien al sentir la piel (la poca) de Rossweisse tocado la suya se sonrojo fuertemente

-Err… ¿Ross-chan?-dudo confundido mientras que su pena crecía más

-Es un método clásico transmitir energía de piel a piel así podre curar tu cansancio un poco y Draig-chan hará el resto aunque quizá me tarde un poco-explico ella también sonrojándose

Tras unos minutos y al comenzar a sentirse más revitalizado la pena de Issei se transformó en sorpresa

-¡SUGOI! De verdad funciona, que lastima que es tan tardado-comento feliz Issei apretando y soltando las manos

-Bueno quizá esto…Podría ser… Más rápido-tartamudeaba Ella sonrojándose aún más

-¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Cómo?!-exclamo él volteando a ver su amada con su sonrisa habitual en el rostro

-Bueno, tú sabes… Cuando un hombre y una mujer… forjan un lazo… eso hace que sus espíritus se unan y… el alma se recupere-explico muerta de vergüenza

Tras analizar la situación al fin a nuestro torpe dragón le cayó el 20:

-¡Espera! ¡Que eso no sería…! ¡¿Igual a tener sexo?!-Grito asustándose sekiryuutei

-UM HUM-Asintió ella tapándose la cara con las manos

-Pero… Ross… Linda ¿Estas segura?... Digo ¿Te sientes lista?-Pregunto sonrojándose igual

Ella se descubrió la cara y con sus manos tomo del rostro a su prometido colocando un dulce beso en sus labios

-Claro que ya lo estoy, desde ese día en la cocina cuando nos interrumpió Daven, yo ya estaba lista para entregar todo de mí, tu eres mi hombre y yo tu mujer y deseo tanto que nos expresemos nuestro amor dando ese paso-dijo ella de manera seria pero dulce

Issei aun sonrojado la tomo por la cadera y profundizo el beso mientras poco a poco caían en la cama, él comenzó a besar su cuello mientras acariciaba los pechos de ella mientras esta a su vez liberaba leves gemidos de la excitación que sentía al ser tocada por el hombre que ama, Hyoudo quito el top que ella se había puesto así como los mallones negros que portaba dejándola en la más perfecta y pulcra desnudez que haya visto, más que la de Rias a quien vio desnuda más de una vez, Issei comenzó a besar despacio su abdomen, lentamente bajaba más y más hasta que llego a sus pies besándolos mientas ahora los recorría ascendentemente lamiendo los muslos de ella, fue cuando llego, el pináculo de la sensualidad y erotismo femenino Issei saco levemente la lengua y comenzó a saborear el olor que desprendía ella

-No… ese lugar esta… sucio-dijo ella muriéndose de la vergüenza y de la excitación

-Nada en Rossweisse es sucio-respondió él restándole importancia a las palabras de ella Siguiendo su labor

Issei sentía que el sabor de su amada era como una droga porque entre más lo probaba más deseaba, mas quería ahora lo sabía no solo quería a Ross, deseaba poseerla, quería que ella fuera suya en todo sentido porque él ya lo era de ella, en un momento la intimidad de Rossweisse comenzó a escurrir aún más fluidos mientras ella levantaba la cadera, él al ver esto aumento la intensidad y poco a poco sentía que el cuerpo de su prometida comenzaba a temblar y a chorrear mucho más, cuando en un punto solo escucho un alarido mientras una gran cantidad de líquidos salpicaban su rostro; Ella se había venido.

Issei se levantó y ascendió a los labios superiores de ella, quería compartir su sabor, sus lenguas se encontraron en una danza sucia mientras la virilidad de él tomaba posición en el sexo de su amada

-Rossweisse sé que no es momento para esto pero ¿Estas segura?

-Claro que sí, ya te lo dije, quiero ser tuya y que tú seas mío, no hay duda ni temor así que ven amor mío déjame sentirte dentro de mi

Issei empujo lentamente su miembro sintiendo cada roce, cada tacto, cada pequeño grado de calor del interior de su amada, se sentía en el paraíso, ella por su parte se sentía tan caliente que no había ni dolor ni incomodidad solo pasión y excitación sentirlo dentro de ella era la más grande felicidad que había sentido nunca se había vuelto uno con su amado y eso era todo lo que importaba. Issei comenzó a embutir fuertemente los interiores de ella jadeando fuertemente mientras a su vez su pareja gritaba de placer, en un momento él coloco la pierna derecha de ella en su hombro y continuo su trabajo gimiendo y bufando como un animal sintiendo como ella lo apretaba aún más, Rossweisse no podía pensar en nada su mente estaba en blanco debido a que toda ella se encontraba concentrada en sentir, en amar, en gemir solo sentía no pensaba. En un rápido cambio de roles ella termino arriba moviendo firme y ágil sus caderas presionando el pene de su pareja el cual se sentía completo, verla a ella frente a él sonrojada gimiendo y moviéndose era lo mejor, sus senos rebotaban en cada embatida que ella le daba, Issei se levantó y abrazo la cadera de ella sin abandonar la misma posición pero ahora eran ambos quienes se movían, sentían cada roce, cada gota de sudor de otro, Rossweisse que se había cansado decidió entregarse de nuevo volteándose y levantado su retaguardia entregándose a su amado quien sin siquiera pensarlo la penetro fuertemente mientras que por el calor que sentía lanzo una fuerte nalgada en su amada quien soltó un alarido por ese ardor tan placentero que sintió en sus posaderas, después de unos minutos ambos volvieron a la posición inicial, ella enredo sus piernas en las caderas de él para profundizar la penetración y él por su parte cada vez arremetía más fuerte y rápido fue cuando ambos lo sintieron, el sexo de Issei comenzaba a palpitar mientras que la intimidad de ella comenzaba a escurrir aún más líquidos

-Ross… Yo estoy a punto de…

-¡DAMELO MI AMOR! ¡No te contengas y suéltalo todo dentro de mí! ¡Dame tu semilla!-respondió ella que no podía pensar en nada mas

Luego de estas excitantes palabras ambos sintieron sus columnas estallar de una carga eléctrica que recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo anunciando que este acto se había culminado al fin.

Issei cayó exhausto al lado de ella quien también respiraba fuertemente

-No puedo creerlo, eso fue… Perfecto-comento él mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

-Si… Lo fue-contesto ella igual que su amado

-Ross, yo te amo más que a nada-recito el depositando un beso en los labios de ella

-Y yo a ti Issei, también te amo

Ambos tomaron una cobija y abrazados se entregaron al cansancio para descansar

* * *

En algún lugar del Reino de Jötunheim:

- **ESE MALDITO DE BERGFIN, ERA TAN PERFECTO, ESTABA A NADA DE MATAR A ESE PAPANATAS DEL NUEVO REY DE ASGARD PERO NOOOO, EL SEÑOR DE LOS GIGANTES SE ¡QUIZO HACER EL HEROE!-** Murmuraba un gigante de hielo furioso, el cual aparentaba unos 16 o 17 años, con sus cabellos de estalactitas y una marcada cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo- **Y PARA MEJORAR LA SITUACION PERDI A 15 DE MIS MEJORES HOMBRES PARA NADA**

-Oh joven Jotun, no deberías quejarte por pequeñeces no seas tonto-comentaba una voz desde atrás, la cual era pausada y vieja

-¡ **¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ANDA AHI?!-** grito furioso por el insulto

-Yo mi Lord, digamos que soy un amigo-recito esa anciana voz

- **¿UN HUMANO? ¿O QUIZA SEAS DE ASRGARD? BUENO EN CUALQUIER CASO NO ME INTERESA MATENLO Y SI QUIEREN COMANSELO-** Le ordeno a varios de sus hombres el gigante, al ver una personita encorvada y cubierta por una capucha negra, los cuales enseguida se abalanzaron por él

Aquel gigante se retiraba cuando solo escucho un enorme estruendo y al voltear veía que no quedaban ni las cenizas de sus "hombres"

- **¡MALDITO MONSTRUO! ¡QUE… Q…QUE…QUE! ¡¿QUE ERES?!-** Exclamo aterrado cayendo al suelo de la impresión

- _Ya te lo dije… Un amigo-_ respondió pero ahora su voz era distorsionada y aterradora

* * *

 **HASTA AQUÍ POR HOY MIS NOVATOS, COMO SIEMPRE MIS AMIGOS LES AGRADEZCO SU APOYO LEYENDO MI HISTORIA, MUCHAS GRACIAS**

 **AHORA RESPONDIENDO A SUS REVIEWS:**

 **POTATO REBORN: PUES SI TE SOY HONESTO NO ESTOY SEGURO, CREO ESTAR ENTERADO QUE ES ROSSEI YA QUE ES MAS FACIL DE PRONUNCIAR PERO TE MENTIRIA SI TE DIJERA QUE ES ASI XD**

 **SANTORYU SEKAI:COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW, DE HECHO LO QUE ME COMENTASTE LO HIBA A ABORDAR EN ESTE CAPITULO ASI QUE DISTE EN EL BLANCO, EN EFECTO SE SUPONE QUE DEBIAN DEJAR UN OJO YAHORCARSE PARA LUEGO SER DESTERRADOS POR EL MISMO YGRADISLL ETC. PERO PARA NO HACER UNA AVENTURA EXTRA SOBRE ESO LO HIBA A MANEJAR DE ESA FORMA, QUE ISSEI NO TUVIERA LA NECESIDAD DE ESO PORQUE ODIN LE ENTREGO TODO AL DARLSE SUS PODERES AHORRANDONOS LA PERDIDA DEL OJO, ERES MUY OBSERVADOR :3**

 **Y SOBRE SU PERSONALIDAD, VERAN A MI ME CHOCAN LOS PERSONAJES QUE SON… COMO DECIRLO… ¿PLANOS TAL VEZ? NO ESTOY SEGURO DE COMO SE DIGA, A LO QUE ME QUIERO REFERIR ES QUE ODIO A LOS PERSONAJES QUE TIENEN UNA UNICA PERSONALIDAD, SIEMPRE SERIOS, O SIEMPRE DIVERTIDOS ESO ME ABURRE, YO LO QUE HAGO ES QUE DEPENDIENDO DEL CONTEXTO Y LA SITUACION LE CAMBIO LA PERSONALIDAD AL PERSONAJE, POR EJEMPLO SI SE DAN CUENTA EN ESTE CAPITULO ISSEI FUE MAS MADURO Y CASI NO DIJO CHISTES PORQUE LA SITUACION LO AMERITABA DE ESTA FORMA MIENTRAS QUE EN OTROS CAPITULOS FUE MAS ARROGANTE Y DIVERTIDO PORQUE ASI DEBIO SER, Y NO ME SALGAN CONQUE ESO ESTA MAL PORQUE TODOS TENEMOS DIFERENTES PERSONALIDADES QUE OCUPAMOS EN DIFERENTES SITUACIONES,UN EJEMPLO YO, ME CONSIDERO ALGUIEN DIVERTIDO E INCLUSO IMPRUDENTE PERO JAMAS HARIA UN CHISTE EN UN VELORIO ¿ME ENTIENDEN? ES POR ESO QUE LA PERSONALIDAD SE AJUSTA AL MOMENTO**

 **Y TAMBIEN QUIERO QUE QUEDE BIEN CLARO QUE MUCHOS DE LOS ATAQUES DEL CAPITULO PASADO ME LOS SAQUE DE LA MANGA XD, PROBABLEMENTE NI SIQUIERA EXISTA ALGO SIMILAR :3**

 **ESPERO QUE COMO SIEMPRE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y YA SABEN QUE SUS DUDAD, QUEJAS Y ALABANZAS SON BIENVENIDAS, LO UNICO QUE RECHAZO SON LOS INSULTOS COMO SIEMPRE LES PIDO QUE SE LO AHORREN**

 **PUES SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO GRACIAS Y NOS VEMOS PRONTO**

 **EUPHORIA1400**


	8. disculpa

**HOLA A TODAS ESAS HERMOSAS PERSONAS QUE SE TOMAN UNOS MINUTOS DE SUS DIAS PARA LEER MIS HISTORIAS**

 **YA SEAN MUCHAS O POCAS LES AGRADEZCO QUE ME HAGAN EL HONOR DE LEERME Y ANTES QUE NADA ME DISCULPO POR NO HABER SUBIDO ESTO ANTES**

 **VERAN HACE UNAS SEMANAS MI LAPTOP SE DESCOMPUSO Y POR DESGRACIA AL MANDARLA A REPARAR ME DIJERON QUE YA NO TENIA ARREGLO Y ES DONDE YO HAGO Y CREO MIS HISTORIA (YA ALGUNA VEZ ME PASO ALGO IGUAL) Y COMO EN OTRAS OCASIONES LO EH COMENTADO AQUI EN SU HUMILDE CASA FALTAN ALGUNOS RECURSOS POR LO CUAL ME ES DIFICIL IR A UN CAFE INTERNET PARA ESCRIBIR YA QUE DEBO SALIR DE MI UNIDAD HABITACIONAL PARA LLEGAR A DONDE HAY INTERNET QUE VENDRIA A SER EL CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD DONDE VIVO Y ESAS ES LA RAZON POR LA CUAL NO EH ODIDO ACTUALIZAR** ** _NINGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS_** **ADEMAS DE QUE MI TRABAJO ME IMPIDE PODER SALIR**

 **HOY TUVE UN TIEMPO LIBRE Y ME PUDE DAR UNA ESCAPADA PARA PODER ESCRIBIR ESTA DISCULPA PORQUE COMO DIJE**

 **SEAN MUCHOS O SEAN POCOS HAY GENTE QUE SE TOMA LA MOLESTIA DE LEER MI MURO Y CREO QUE MERECEN SABERLO AUNQUE QUIZA NO LES INTERESE MI VIDA XD**

 **VOY A TARDAR MAS DE LO HABITUAL EN ACTUALIZAR AUNQUE ESPERO PRONTO PODER COMPRARME OTRA Y ASI SEGUIR ENTRETENIENDO SUS DIAS AUNQUE SEA POR UN MINUTO ES POR ESO QUE ESTA DISCULPA LA ESTOY SUBIENDO EN TODAS MIS HISTORIAS**

 **GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION**


	9. FREYA

**HIGHSCHOOL DXD NO ME PERTENECE SI NO A SU CREADOR YO SOLO LOS ENTRETENGO DURANTE UN RATO**

Issei se levantaba de su cama bastante fresco y con energías pero sobre todo de muy buen humor, después de estirarse bajo su mano a su costado, fue cuando sintió un tacto suave y tibio en su palma al voltear la imagen que vio frente a él lo sorprendió tanto que cayó al suelo dando un alarido

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH! –grito asustado cayendo de cabeza al piso

-… ¿MMMM? ...¿Qué pasa cariño? –decía aquella adormilada voz tallándose los ojos

Issei estaba de piedra no podía creer la perfección que sus ojos veían, Rossweisse estaba dormida junto a él completamente desnuda fue cuando le cayó el 20 ¿Entonces lo que paso anoche no había sido un sueño húmedo?

-Ro… Ross… Ross-chan… ¿Nosotros? –tartamudeaba nervioso

-¿Eh? ¿No lo recuerdas tontito? Permíteme recordártelo –Comento picara dándole un sensual beso a su amado introduciendo su lengua en la suya en el proceso

Issei no podía creerlo todavía, en verdad lo había hecho con su prometida este era un día dichoso e importante, oficialmente ya era un hombre

-Ven tonto vayamos a desayunar porque hay cosas que hacer –comento ella de manera provocativa tomando su ropa interior dirigiéndose al baño.

Issei babeaba por la vista que se alejaba de él, si por él fuera ahora mismo volverían a hacerlo hasta el amanecer pero ella tiene razón el deber llama. Después del desayuno ambos se dirigieron a realizar las labores habituales del rey, uno que otro festín, bendecir bebes, ayudar en la construcciones de sus asgardianos y sobretodo; entrenar.

Nuestro dragón debía seguir entrenando para poder usar sus poderes de manera libre ya que como paso con su encuentro con Loki y Fenrir si no se cuidaba, utilizar en exceso su poder podría dejarlo inmóvil o desmayarlo en mitad de una batalla y por obvias razones sabemos que eso no podía pesar. En la tarde a eso de las 4:00 p.m. Llegaba Daven con un pergamino en mano

-¿Y ahora de que se trata? –pregunto animado nuestro rey pero al ver la expresión de preocupación en los ojos de su guardia se sintió algo ansioso y al tomar dicho papel entendió él porque del actuar de su amigo solamente por ver el sello… el sello del pergamino era nada más y nada menos que la runa de VANAHEIM de inmediato lo abrió y lo leyó

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto preocupada su amada

-Es… de Madame **FREYA…** Dice que vendrá mañana a conocerme al ser el sucesor de Asmund –respondió serio mirándola a los ojos

-La reina de los **VANIR –** a completó ella poniéndose igual que Odín, y por obvias razones

Era bien sabido que antes del ataque de Ragnarok y Loki los Aesir y los Vanir estaban en una constante guerra, liderados por el padre de todo Odín, asmund en aquel tiempo, y por Njord y Freyr (hermano mayor de Freya) líderes de los Vanir pero tras el Ragnarok ambos líderes perdieron la vida dejando a la diosa de la fertilidad como cabeza Vanir.

Hyoudo ordeno que preparan todo para la llegada de la diosa, preparan un banquete limpiaran, acomodaran etc., Mientras veía como se desarrollaban los preparativos para mañana Issei observo que su prometida estaba algo ansiosa

-¿Ross-chan? ¿Estás bien? –pregunto tomándola por el hombro suavemente con voz angustiada

-Ya ha pasado mucho desde que la vi cariño Freya-sensei tiene siglos que no la veo –respondió ella toando la mano de él algo cabizbaja

-Es cierto, Freya fue la reina Valkiria hace tiempo ¿Por qué lo dejo? –pregunto razonando la historia

-Pues debido a que los anteriores lideres Vanir murieron en batalla ella tuvo que tomar la responsabilidad de Vanaheim y eso consumía toda su atención por más que lo intento tuvo que dejar su puesto para hacerse cargo de su reino, Sigrum-senpai y las demás también perecieron por el conflicto haciendo que Astrid tuviera que tomar el liderazgo de las valkirias y mañana después de años al fin veré a mi maestra, estoy algo asustada –Explico de manera pausada pero nerviosa la situación

-Veras que todo saldrá bien amor, por ahora lo mejor será que durmamos un poco ya que mañana será un día ajetreado-dijo Odín depositando un beso en la mejilla de su amada guiándola al dormitorio

* * *

Al día siguiente:

Era temprano pero Issei volaba por todo el castillo asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien, comida, limpieza entre otras cosas, parecía que todo estaba bien cuando un guardia anuncio el arribo de la deidad Vanir. Al pasar el portón vemos a una mujer anciana de ojos rojos y pelo encanecido con el ceño fruncido pero por alguna razón su aura emanaba amabilidad y un báculo que usaba de baston en la mano derecha, detrás de ella venia una joven de pelo celeste y ojos iguales a los de la anciana, traía un vestido "actual" de midgard pero que un aura familiar para el rey de asgard la cubría, Hyoudo de inmediato se acerco

-Miss Freya es un honor conocerla y… (Bastonazo) ¡AU! ¡¿Por qué fue eso?!-pregunto él sobándose el chichón que le había quedado en la cabeza

-Urusai Baka, ahora ven aquí déjame verte-comento irritada jalando por las orejas a Issei-MMMMM, Pelo castaño, buen mentón, cuerpo bien formado, ojos amables, lindas manos, gran poder, inmaduro, inocente-comentaba para sí misma la anciana revisando por todos lados al rey de asgard-Bueno no puedo creer que el sucesor del vejestorio de Asmund sería un japonés endeble pero eligió bien, no solo tienes el poder de Odín también cargas con el dragón gales, eres un chiste por sí mismo pero el inútil aquel eligió bien-explico conforme la anciana

-¿Si esta contenta porque el golpe de recién?-pregunto confuso

-Quería ver tu reacción, tienes un buen corazón y una alma limpia, cualquier otro habría tomado ese golpe como una declaración de guerra y quería asegurarme de que tu no eras cualquiera tu poder no te ciega eres un buen hombre la mejor cualidad para un rey-dijo Freya sonriendo

-OOOOOHHHHHH tiene sentido-respondió el chocando el puño con la mano pero su plática fue interrumpida

-¿Freya-sensei?-se oyó desde atrás

Al voltear vieron a una Rossweisse algo apenada, la anciana se acercó lentamente hacia la peli platina y cuando la tuvo enfrente… la abrazo, Ross al sentir ese abrazo rompió en llanto era tan bueno volver a ver a su amada maestra

-Mi niña, estoy tan feliz de verte, haz crecido tanto-la anciana iba a continuar pero al examinar a su antigua estudiante diviso en su mano un anillo de compromiso-Oh veo que te vas a casar mi niña me alegra mucho ¿Quién es el afortunado?-preguntó feliz pero solo recibió una sonrisa de la valkiria al tiempo que ella volteaba a ver a Issei el cual saludaba nervioso, ella se acercó peligrosamente al rey y con un aura asesina le hablo- **Si la lastimas o le haces algo lo lamentaras**

-Hi… –alcanzo a decir con una gota en la cabeza

-A propósito Freya-sensei ¿quién es la hermosa joven que la acompaña?-pregunto Ross de manera curiosa señalando a la chica que llego con la diosa Vanir

-Oh, ella es mi hija Dahlia es la futura sucesora del trono Vanir, la traje aquí como una ofrenda de paz definitiva con los Aesir para que se casara con Issei y se unificaran los clanes de manera permanente pero veo que mi plan se fue al traste-hablo algo decepcionada la anciana

-Ya te lo dije vieja, aunque me trajeras no planeaba casarme con alguien que no conozco-dijo con voz molesta cruzando los brazos

-Bueno creo que aun así podríamos llevarnos bien por el bien de nuestros mundo ¿Verdad Dahlia-chan?-comento el de manera dulce y caballerosa dándole la mano amistosamente a su "compañera" esta de inmediato se sonrojo por la galanura y amabilidad del castaño evitando darle la mano y volteando muy apenada

-No… No… No tienes que decirlo Baka Ya… Ya lo sé-tartamudeo nerviosa

-No te preocupes hijo ella es lo que llaman en tu país una "Tsundere"-explico su madre tomando por el hombro a Shin Odin

Issei no entendía el comentario de la diosa pero eso fue lo de menos ya que un aura asesina inundo el salón, era Rossweisse quien hervía de celos al ver lo bien que se llevaron aquel par

-Mejor vamos al banquete-dijo la valkiria hirviendo de ira a lo cual ninguno de los presentes se negó

* * *

Ya en el festín bebían y comían alegremente mientras charlaban

-Dígame sensei, ¿Cuándo tuvo a Dahlia-chan?-pregunto la peli platina dando un bocado

-La tuve antes de Ragnarok, tiene tu edad de hecho solo que la oculte en midgard para que no le pasara nada durante la guerra, después fui por ella pero al tiempo me di cuenta de que ella heredo un poder aparte del mío tras la batalla lo cual me impresiono cuando la volví a ver

-¿Cuál es?-pregunto ella

 **-Esa niña es un dragón-** se escuchó una voz ronca desde algún sitio

Al examinar se dieron cuenta de que era la mano izquierda de Issei la que hablo

-(todos) ¡DRAIG!

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-pregunto la sucesora Vanir al brazo de Odin

 **-Soy un dragón niña es obvio que reconozco a los de mi especie a kilómetros-** explico él de manera seria

-A veces me sorprendes Aibou-felicito impresionado Issei

 **-¿Y bien? ¿No saldrás a presentarte vieja amiga?-** invito el dragón gales

De pronto un aura blanca cubrió los ojos de Dahlia

 _-¿Cuántos años Draig? Ha pasado el tiempo-_ se oyó una voz profunda pero sensual y femenina desde el cuerpo de la hija de Freya

 **-Vaya que si Nidhogg sí que ha pasado tiempo-** saludo feliz

-A ver a ver a ver, ¿Nidhogg? ¿El gran dragón que roía Ygdrassil y que murió durante el ragnarok?-pregunto Issei confundido

- _La misma joven Odín, al morir mi espíritu busco un portador indicado para transferir mi alma ya que había perdido mi cuerpo fisico y pues Dahlia lo era hemos estado juntas desde entonces pero cambiando de tema es un placer conocerlo y es aún más placentero ver que usted es el portador de un buen amigo mío-_ saludo la dragona cortésmente a Hyoudo

-Vaya que eres educada, el placer es mío Nidhogg-san, no sabía que eras amiga de mi compañero-saludo él cortésmente de manera alegre

 **-Si bueno… tuvimos nuestros asuntos hace años pero después ocurrieron las grandes guerras, ella murió en el ragnarok y pues tu y yo conocemos lo que me paso con Albion-** platico nostálgico sekiryuutei

 _-A propósito_ _Draig ¿ya ha reencarnado Albion? Lo has visto-_ pregunto curiosa la dragona

 **-Si ese tarado ya reencarno nos vimos hace un tiempo, así como yo estoy pegado a Odín y tú a la sucesora Vanir Albion no se quedó atrás el termino dentro del descendiente de Lucifer, su nombre es Vali y es bastante fuerte pero aún le falta entrenamiento-** explico feliz

 _-Qué alegría, parece que todos seguimos aquí después de tanto, apenas me encontré con Uroboros, quiso reclutarnos a su Khaos brigade pero nos negamos no me interesa lo que sea que quiera hacer-_ Conto tranquila de manera lenta y pausada Nidhogg

 **-Lo sé, Albion y su muchacho ya están con ella, la dragona del infinito está planeando algo grande pero por el momento lo dejaremos así**

 _-Si ya nos ocuparemos de ella a su debido tiempo_

Tras la curiosa y amena platica suscitada entre los dragones siguió el festín, Issei estaba bastante feliz, Draig no era un gran conversador así que verlo charlando con alguien que no fuera él le daba mucho gusto pero la paz fue interrumpida por un grito desde la puerta

-¡Issei! ¡¿Por qué diablos el castillo apesta a los hippies Vanir?!-gritaba malhumorado Asmund

Todos se quedaron de piedra ya que en cuanto ambos ancianos se encararon el ambiente se puso tenso mientras sus auras crecían y crecían, todos los presentes se preparaban para lo peor cuando…

-¡FREYA!-grito alegre el anciano alzando los brazos

-¡ASMUND!-hizo ella lo mismo

Ambos viejos se abrazaron muy felices de verse dejando a todos de piedra

-Espera… ¿Qué no ustedes eran…?-preguntaba confundido Issei señalándolos

-Oh mi pequeño pupilo aun te falta mucho por aprender-explico soberbio el antiguo padre de todo-Tras la batalla y al ser Freya la nueva líder Vanir decidimos que no dejaríamos que nuestros conflictos volvieran alimentar al Ragnarok por lo que pactamos una tregua definitiva entre Vanir y Aesir y tras la tregua empezamos a convivir a conocernos y nos dimos cuenta de que no éramos tan diferentes y pues a partir de ahí me volví muy buen amigo de esta anciana horrible-argumento de manera alegre abrazado a freya por los hombros

-Este vejestorio inútil esta en lo correcto joven Odín, no tienes de que preocuparte

El banquete termino en MUY buenos términos, al anochecer Freya quiso quedarse en el castillo a ponerse al día con su viejo amigo por lo cual la única que partió fue Dahlia, y con la promesa de que ahora no volvería a haber una guerra entre Vanir y Aesir Issei le dio la mano a Dahlia como señal de buena fe y de amistad

Todo iba saliendo bien, Jotunheim, Vanaheim, Alfheim, Midgard, Hellheim, Nifilheim, Asgard, Svartalfheim y Muspelheim todos los reinos estaban en paz y bien

 _ **PERO… ¿HASTA CUANDO?**_

* * *

 _ **MIS NOVATOS QUE ALEGRIA VOLVER NO TIENEN IDEA DE COMO QUERIA VOLVER A ESCRIBIR**_

 _ **AHORA SE QUE DIJE QUE EL GUARDIAN DE ASGARD Y REVERSOS DE LA VIDA TERMINARIAN ESTE AÑO PERO POR OBVIAS RAZONES ESO SE APLASARA POR LO CUAL AMBAS HISTORIAS ACABARAN EN 2019 ¡HURRA!**_

 _ **SE QUE POR EL MOMENTO LA HISTORIA VA ALGO LENTA PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN YA QUE ESTE FUE EL ULTIMO CAPITULO "RELLENO" DE ESTA HISTORIA YA QUE EL SIGUIENTE YA COMENZARA OFICIALMENTE EL ARCO CENTRAL Y QUE PONDRA FIN A NUESTRA CORTA PERO DIVERTIDA AVENTURA**_

 _ **¿CUANTOS CAPITULOS LES FALTAN? NO SE AMIGOS, PUEDEN SER 4, PUEDEN SER 7 NO ESTOY SEGURO LO UNICO QUE SI ASEGURO ES QUE EL GUARDIAN DE ASGARD TERMINARA CON NO MAS DE 15 CAPS ALGO CONCRETO NO PUEDO DECIRLO**_

 _ **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL NUEVO CAPITULO YA SABEN SI TIENEN ALGUNA QUEJA PUEDEN DEJARLA EN LA CAJA DE REVIEWS SOLO COMO SIEMPRE LES PIDO QUE OMITAN INSULTOS O GROSERIAS SI NO VAN A DAR UNA CRITICA CONSTRUCTIVA MEJOR NO COMENTEN**_

 _ **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ESPERARON A QUE PUDIERA REGRESAR ESPERO SEGUIR TENIENDOLOS AQUÍ HASTA EL FINAL**_

 _ **SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO**_

 _ **EUPHORIA1400**_


	10. LA MUERTE DE UN AMIGO, RAGNAROK LLEGA

**HIGHSCHOOL DXD NO ME PERTENECE SI NO A SU CREADOR**

* * *

 _Asgard:_

Issei le ofrecía a Freya y a su hija quedarse un par de días en Asgard como acto de buena fe, estas no se negaron y aceptaron gustosas el ofrecimiento de Odino. El festejo termino y todos se preparaban para ir a descansar cuando un guardia alerto al rey de Asgard

-Majestad, un anciano solicito humildemente una audiencia con usted mañana-anunciaba el guardia

-¿Un anciano? No conozco a ningún anciano ¿Dijo su propósito?-respondió dudoso Issei

-Si mi señor, él dijo que es imperativo que hablo con usted ya que la seguridad de Asgard y los demás reinos corre peligro y que solo él sabe lo que el enemigo planea-explico el guardia con cierto grado de miedo

-Muy bien, dile que mañana se presente ante mi estaré dispuesto a escuchar lo que tenga que decir-ordeno serio

-Si señor enseguida lo hare-se despidió camino a la puerta

-¿Crees que sea algo malo?-razono Rossweisse desde atrás con una marcada incertidumbre en el rostro

-Supongo que mañana lo averiguaremos

* * *

 _Jötunheim:_

El castillo de hielo yacía en paz en una noche tranquila por lo cual el actual rey gigante había dejado únicamente a dos guardias en la entrada principal. Bergfin dormía plácidamente en su enorme cama de hielo cuando una tormenta de hielo se desato a lo cual los guardias no dieron importancia ya que su reino tenía un clima que podía cambiar en segundos… Pero en la entrada varias sombras se miraban frente a aquellos guardias, estos de inmediato iban a dar la alarma cuando en sus espaldas más siluetas aparecieron degollándolos en el acto, con la oscuridad de la noche y el ruido y neblina de la tormentas dichas sombras se adentraron en el palacio real como ratas en las alcantarillas, poco a poco los guardias que encontraban morían rápido sin darles oportunidad de defenderse hasta que llegaron a un lujoso portón de hielo, la cabeza ordeno a sus aliados hacer guardia mientras él se adentraba solo a los aposentos, entro y cerro de inmediato midiendo centímetro a centímetro sus pasos mientras de sus escasas ropas sacaba una enorme daga alzándola para acabar con aquel dormido en su "colchón" cuando por la excitación del momento no midió bien su último paso derribando un objeto haciendo un estruendo en aquella habitación.

Bergfin se levantó de inmediato solo para ser derribado de nuevo por su atacante quien amenazaba con apuñalarlo

 **-¡IS! ¡INFELIZ ¿CÓMO OSAS IRRUMPIR EN MIS APOSENTOS TRAIDOR DESGRACIADO?!-** Exclamo furioso el rey para ser inmediatamente callado por la mano de su agresor

 **-LO LAMENTO MAJESTAD PERO YA ES HORA DE QUE JÖTUNHEIM VUELVA A SU ANTIGUA GLORIA Y CON USTED AL MANDO NUNCA SERA-** Respondió aquel joven Jotun con tono sádico en sus palabras amenazando con "ensartar" al rey

Pero el rebelde no contaba con que Bergfin en su almohada había colocado de igual forma una daga la cual enseguida tomo enterrándola en el vientre de su oponente, debido al dolor Is se quitó de encima por un segundo el cual el rey no perdió y de un cuerno arriba de su cama hizo sonar la alarma alertando a los guardias restantes que de inmediato corrieron donde su rey encontrándose con una fuerte contingencia enemiga dando lugar a una encarnizada batalla

* * *

 _Asgard, Palacio de Himinbjörg:_

Gerd vigilaba desde su palacio a aquel misterioso anciano que había solicitado una audiencia con su rey cuando el sonido ensordecedor de un cuerno le alerto al voltear la mirada se dio cuenta de que dicho sonido venia de la tierra de los gigantes los cuales se encontraba en una feroz batalla y las tropas del rey Jotun estaban fuertemente reducidad mientras el rey mismo estaba intentando contener a su adversario, esto de inmediato lo reporto a sus guardias quienes volaron por el cielo mañanero de Asgard sonando la alarma de que algo andaba mal, como un resorte Odin y su amada se levantaron dirigiéndose a la sala central del palacio, al llegar Freya, Dahlia y Asmund ser reunian con Ross e Issei

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó seria la hija de la diosa Vanhir

-Sonaron la alarma algo anda mal-respondió igualmente Issei activando su armadura dorada

Un guardia llegaba jadeando de cansancio pero aun asi dio el mensaje ensguida

-Mi lord, Is el rebelde ataca el palacio del rey Bergfin según Gerd parecer ser una emboscada ya que la mayoría de los guardias ya fueron reducidos pronto las tropas reales se verán mermadas-reporto jadeando

-¿Berg-san? No puede ser, debemos hacer algo-comento asustada Dahlia

-¿Le conoces?-pregunto intrigado Hyoudou a su compañera dragon

-Bergfin fue mi primer amigo fuera de Vanaheim lo conozco desde hace bastante años, es por eso que no puedo dejarlo asi debo ir a ayudarlo-afirmo decidida la dragona

-¿Quién dijo que no haríamos nada? Ire personalmente a arreglar esto, ¡Daven prepara las tropas!-ordeno a su fiel amigo que estaba al lado

-¡Si señor!

-¡No!-grito Rossweisse

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto confundido Odín

-¿Se te olvida que pronto tienes una audiencia?-recordó seria la peli platina

-¡Eso no importa ahora Ross!-exclamo molesto Issei

-¡Claro que importa!... Issei ¿Y si ese hombre es la clave para detener esto? No sabemos lo que haya hecho Loki cuando le liberaron pero claramente el enemigo ya comenzó a moverse es mejor escuchar a esa persona y detener esto lo antes posible-explico de manera inteligente y pausada la valquiria

-Pero…

-No te preocupes Dahlia-chan y yo iremos a apoyar al rey de hielo, llamare a Astrid para que vaya a apoyarnos lo mejor es que te quede y escuches a aquel anciano-ordeno decidida su mujer

-Bien pero ten mucho cuidado

-¡Si mi señor!

La valquiria y la dragona salieron volando rápidamente de ahí, en minutos ya se encontraban ellas, Astrid, Daven y unas cuantas valquirias y asgardianos más dispuestos a ir a la batalla

-Muy bien bastardos escuchen muchos quizás mueran o quizás no pero quiero que recuerden bien esto tarados, no quiero héroes de guerra que se dediquen exclusivanete a acabar con gigantes si tienen la posibilidad de inmovilizar a los atacantes háganlo en la medida de lo posible para que las autoridades Jotun se hagan cargo de los traidores a su manera ya que esta misión no es de batalla sino de rescate, debemos ayudar y mantener con vida al rey Bergfin, esa es su prioridad en esta misión y si deben dar sus vidas para ello que así sea ¡ESTO LO HACEMOS POR NUESTRO REY ISSEI! ¡Y POR ASGARD!-Grito fuertemente Astrid alzando su espada rugiendo confianza

-¡POR ASGARD!-gritaron los demás quienes se habían contagiado del entusiasmo del general valquiria

* * *

 _Jötunheim:_

Las tropas reales habían pasado a la defensiva ya que su numero al ser mermado no podían pasar a tácticas ofensivas y lo único que rogaban era que su rey se encontara bien ya que ahora mismo con tantos enemigos dentro y fuera del palacio no podían ir a apoyarle. Por su parte la gigantezca habitación del rey estaba destrozado con picos de hielo aquí y alla, la lucha no solo era física sino mágica también ya que ahora mismo el Bergfin e Is se encontraban chocando rayos de hielo, por experiencia y poder el choque lo había ganado el monarca de hielo haciendo volar a su oponente contra el muro de inmediato se creo un maso de escarcha y su oponente por le herida que le hizo hace un rato no pudo esquivarlo recibiendo el mazazo de lleno en la espalda cayendo derrotado en el suelo

 **-TU ATAQUE FRACASO IS, NO PUEDES VENCERME Y EN CUANTO TERMINE CONTIGO ACABARE CON TUS TROPAS YO MISMO-** Afirmo triunfante el regidor de Jötunheim

 **-QUERRAS DECIR "SI" ACABAS CONMIGO-** respodnio con tono soberbio

Esto desequilibro por un segundo a Bergfin quien no se había dado cuenta de que un par de Jotun rebeldes se habían infiltrado en el cuarto, uno con su espada de hielo apuñalo al rey desde el estómago, este al caer recibió una enorme patada en la cara por parte del segundo infiltrado obligándolo a soltar el mazo que había creado recién el cual fue recogido por el cabecilla traidor quien lo utilizo para la dulce venganza conectando un fuerte impacto en la espalda del monarca, en el suelo comenzaron a patearlo entre los tres como si de una pelea callejera se tratase después de unos minutos se cansaron de apalear al rey por lo que lo voltearon para que quedara viendo el techo, Is se le monto encima y de nueva cuenta alzaba su enorme daga mientras tomaba por el cuello a su enemigo

 **-ESTA VEZ BERGFIN TU MORIRAS Y YO ME ALZARE COMO EL NUEVO REY DE JOTUNHEIM PERO NO TE PREOCUPES TU MUERTE NO SERA EN VANO YA QUE VOY A DISFRUTAR CADA SEGUDNO DE LO QUE VIENE A CONTINUACION-** Comentaba relamiéndose los labios con cara psicópata mientras amenazaba con apuñalar a su oponente

Bergfin se alistaba para el mortal filo maldiciendo su falta de fuerza y yéndose preocupado de que sería ahora de su pueblo sin un rey adecuado… Pero antes de que fuera apuñalado un rayo volaba la pared llevándose también al Is en el camino

-¡Berg-san!-entraba la Vanir volando con su armadura de dragón ya puesta, la cual era muy similar a la de Issei solo que esta era purpura y más femenina además de que sus ojos eran rojos y el aura gigantesca que emanaba era de color violeta intenso

 **-DA…HLIA**

Ross entraba detrás y con una cantidad insultante de círculos mágicos bombardeaba a uno de los atacantes, por su parte la dragona era atacada por el segundo guerrilla pero ni se inmuto al recibir el impacto de la espada de hielo el arma se hizo trizas al contacto, ella en muchísimo menos que un parpadeo ya estaba frente a su agresor y con un dedo derritió al gigante de hielo

-WOW ¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó asombrada la valquiria

-Mi poder, Nidhogg habitaba en nifilheim y corroía las ramas de Yggdrasil, naturalmente mi poder se basa en la neblina maldita y el veneno mortal puedo al combinar ambos puedo crear una toxina imparable, además los poderes que herede de mi madre ayudan a este merito

-No cabe duda que los dragones de esta generación son asombrosos, pero no es momento para eso protege a Bergfin yo ayudare a mis soldados a acabar con la amenza ¿De acuerdo?-ordeno Rossweisse de manera decidida

-De acuerdo-respondio ella sin rechistar ya que su objetivo principal era cuidar de su amigo

Ross salía a la sala central donde había aterrizado Is y la mayoría de la batalla se encontraba, Astrid y Daven al ser hermanos se entendían bien en combate ya que lograban acabar fácilmente con los enemigos, asimismo las valquirias curaban a los Jotun heridos mientras los soldados les cubrían, ya solo faltaba encargarse del líder quien se levantaba a duras penas

 **-PERRA ASGARDIANA… ¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A ROBARME MI VICTORIA?-** bufaba furioso el gigante

-Asgard no iba a permitir que se diera un golpe de estado con tan magnífico rey como Bergfin y a mi parecer el rey te tomo demasiado a la ligera ya es tiempo de que tu estúpida rebelión acabe mocoso-respondió amenazante la peli platina

- **MORIRAS POR ESAS PALABRAS-** afirmo él creando una espada de hielo

Rossweisse fue al ataque, su enemigo dio un corte descendente derecho con su filo pero para ella quien atacaba en el aire no le costó ningún traba esquivarlo posicionándose atrás de él e invocando un círculo mágico lanzando un potente rayo a la espalda de su enemigo quien soltó un alarido al ser impactado, este cayo momentáneamente de rodillas pero volvió al ataque de nuevo blandiendo desesperadamente su espada tratando de conectar a la veloz valquiria quien no quitaba su cara de furia, en un segundo ella estiro su palma y la comenzó a llenar de energía creando una daga de luz

-¡HIKARI BLADE!-exclamo ella-¡Con esto termina este espectáculo!

* * *

 _Asgard:_

Issei se movía nervioso de un lado para otro en su trono ya que la expectativa de que ocurría en el reino de los gigantes lo estaba matando

-Issei debes calmarte Ross-chan no es débil, ella estará bien podrá manejar a unos cuantos guerrillas inexpertos-comento tranquilo Asmund quien se encontraba a su derecha

-Asi es joven Rey, te recuerdo que yo la entrene además mi hija va con ella esas 2 pueden apañárselas bien-secundo Freya quien estaba a su izquierda

-¡AGH! Ahora entiendo lo que sintió Ross-chan cuando pelee solo contra Loki-contesto nervioso el padre de todo cuando…

-Mi señor el anciano arribo al palacio-anuncio el guardia del otro día

-Bien hazlo pasar-respondió simple dando un suspiro para calmarse

Al gran salón llegaba una pequeña figura encorvada tapada por un manto negro del cual sobresalía una enorme barba que llegaba al piso y un bastón de madera que lo ayudaba a caminar, sus pasos eran lentos y pausados por lo que tardo un par de minutos en llegar donde el trono

-Mi rey… me postro humildemente ante ti-comento de manera cansada y ronca

-No es necesario respetable anciano no se arrodille no tenga cuidado con esas pequeñeces-afirmo Issei al ver cómo le costaba arrodillarse al viejo

-Agradezco su piedad y su comprensión sabio señor

Asmund se encontraba callado, ya que pues el ya no era Odín e Issei lo estaba haciendo bien hasta ahora le había enseñado muy bien pero estaba algo intranquilo había algo en este viejo que se le hacía familiar… algo diferente

-Mi guardia me anuncio que sabes de un gran peligro que se cierne sobre los reinos y que sabias como detenerlo, te solicito por favor hables de inmediato-ordeno de manera respetuosa el padre de todo

-Oh, Asmund, Freya esto es maravilloso no esperaba encontrar a dos grandes amigos aquí-afirmo haciendo caso omiso a la orden del rey al notar la presencia de los ancianos al lado de Issei

-¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde nos conoces?-pregunto amenazante el antiguo Odin ya que este anciano ya no le estaba dando buena espina, al igual que a Freya quien se puso en guardia

-Oh no tienes que ser tan frio conmigo amigo después de todo… _**Nos conocemos hace años-**_ una voz distorsionada y lúgubre salió del anciano haciendo que Asmund y Freya entraran en pánico

Antes de que Issei reaccionara aquel ser lanzo una especie de líquido viscoso que amarro al ODIN a su trono

- _ **¡JAJAJAJAJA! Mira que fácil fue, todo salió a la perfección, aunque tener a estos veteranos aquí fue un bonus ah y por cierto mi lord ni siquiera intente liberarse sería inútil esas cadenas viscosas fueron creadas con mi magia de caos son indestructibles-**_ reía triunfante mientras ahora caminaba erecto tirando el bastón a un lado dejando ver unos ojos oscuros que comenzaban a expeler fuego de ellos

-¡¿Quién eres hijo de perra?!-exclamo furioso Issei intentando liberarse

- _ **Es normal que no me conozcas joven Odín, así que ¿Se lo digo yo o se lo dices tú viejo amigo?-**_ Respondió elocuente volteando a ver a Asmund

-Issei, esta persona… esta COSA… es el RAGNAROK-Afirmo el anciano respirando fuertemente por el miedo al ente frente a él

-¿Como? Thor te vencio hace años dio su vida para matarte ¡¿Cómo sigues vivo?!-grito nerviosa Freya

- _ **Admito que el hijo de Odin fue un rival duro pero no me mato, al menos no del todo, con su pequeño poder me obligo a entrar en mi forma astral perdiendo mi forma física y a causa de mi debilidad no podía recuperarla hasta ahora-**_ explico de manera tranquila aquel ser

-Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo restauraste tus poderes? Los nueve mundos han estado completamente en paz desde entonces-dudaba confundido el Odín sin poder zafarse de esa cosa negra

- _ **Buena pregunta Jovenzuelo, la respuesta es simple, eso es una gran mentira ¿Por qué? Pues porque siempre ha habido conflictos aquí y allá, sabía que no podía juntar mi poder únicamente con la poca energía que daban los 9 reinos así que me enfoque en una fuente de alimento diferente, los caídos, ángeles, y demonios han sido una de ellos con su disputas intermitentes de hecho cuando firmaron el tratado de paz pensé que nunca podría volver a mi antigua gloria… Fue cuando el dragón del infinito y su Khaos Brigade me dieron las herramientas que faltaban, una cantidad suficiente de caos con sus peleas y batallas, tu peleando con el dragón evanescente y al final el plato principal, la liberación de mi querido servidor Loki, el preparo todo para mi gran regreso; al escapar de la cárcel preparo un hechizo de resucitación, después planto la semilla del caos en los 9 reinos engañando a ciertos individuos para revelarse contra los distintos líderes de cada mundo pero eso no bastaba se requería algo más para traerme a la vida es por eso que decidió dar su vida en aquel combate contra ti joven Odín, llamo a sus hijos y a un dragón para que de esa pelea se generara una explosión de caos lo suficientemente grande para despertarme de mi letargo además él sabía que moriría en tus manos por lo que su hechizo de resucitación se basaba en el intercambio de vidas, el al morir su carne y vida pasaría a ser mía, el murió por y para mí y tu caíste redondito asesinándolo y activando su hechizo cayendo en su trampa, no por nada LOKI ES EL DIOS DE LAS MENTIRAS Y EL MAESTRO DEL ENGAÑO después de todo su plan resulto a la perfección-**_ Explico triunfante mientras su tamaño aumentaba y una armadura de metal negro se formaba a su alrededor de su cuerpo y la piel comenzaba a descomponerse en unas llamas bizarras que salían de la misma y un casco en forma de calavera con 4 cuernos se formaba en su cabeza en el cual la zona de los ojos y la boca desprendía fuego iluminando el mismo al tiempo que los presentes sentían una energía desbordante brotar de aquel ser.

* * *

 _Jötunheim:_

En la sala central del palacio vemos a Is derribado y moribundo y a una Rossweisse algo herida pero nada serio solo unos cuantos raspones

-Alguien tan débil y arrogante como tú no merece ser rey infeliz-sentencio furiosa y altiva la valquiria de 100 yenes

-Jajaja… ¡ _Cof, Cof_!... Pequeña valquiria tonta… ¡ _Cof, Cof_!... Yo tan solo era un peón, una pieza desechable en "Su" juego

-¿De qué hablas imbécil?

 _-¡Rossweisse! ¡Dahlia! ¡Daven! ¡Astrid! ¡Vuelvan a Asgard ahora! ¡El padre de todo está en problemas!-_ Anuncio una voz que se escuchó desde el cielo

-¿Gerd?-pregunto Astrid confundida

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-exclamo preocupada la valquiria

- _Eso es lo que más me preocupa, no lo sé, una magia extraña se cierne sobre el palacio que no me permite ver lo que pasa solo siento un poder siniestro saliendo de allí-_ explico el guardián del Bifrost

-¡¿Pues qué esperas?! ¡Teletransportanos!-ordeno asustada Ross-chan-Dahlia quédate aquí y cuida de Bergfin no sabemos si lo vuelvan a atacar-ordeno mientras una gran luz de arcoíris comenzaba a succionarla

-¡Así lo hare!

* * *

 _Asgard:_

Issei pelea fuertemente por liberarse de la atadura que lo unía a su trono, además que al parecer estas ataduras no le permitían activar su sacred gear ni los poderes de Odín, mientras tanto Asmund comenzaba a expeler su aura anunciando que se preparaba para el combate pero la energía de aquel ser era sobrecogedora por muy fuerte que fuese el anciano estaba siendo arrasado en cuanto a poder se trataba

 _ **-Te recomendaría que no lo hicieras Asmund, estas muy viejo y sin los poderes del "Padre de todo" no podrias sostener un combate asi, por lo cual te dejare ir a ti y a la anciana vanir no me da ningún reparo acabar con 2 vegestorios inútiles-**_ ofrecio altivo restando importancia al reto del anciano

-¡Ahora veras quien es inutil!-exclamo llendo al ataque el ancestro

El antiguo padre de todo lanzo un rayo de energía desde un circulo mágico con runas desde su mano pero ragnarok nisiquiera se molesto en moverse ya que al ser impactado ni siquiera le hizo un rasguño, Asmund al ver esto junto una gran cantidad de poder en su mano para golpear a su oponente con el puño este por su parte este lanzo una llamarada de su palma derecha la cual fue esquivada por el ex Odín logrando con esto conectar su golpe justo en el rostro de su enemigo… Pero al chocar su mano con ese imponente casco esta exploto en mil pedazos arrancando un alarido del cansado viejo algo molesto Ragnarok abofeteo a su enemigo con su antepalma izquierda mandándolo contra la pared

- _ **Es tiempo de acabar con esta ridiculez-**_ Sentencio cargando energía en su brazo derecho

Al cargar por completo (lo cual le tomo segundos) amenazaba con soltarla y al hacerlo su ataque choco con pared, literalmente, ya que Freya había creado un muro de energía para proteger a su amigo mientras Issei veía desesperado e impotente la escena

-¡¿Asmund?! ¡¿Estas bien?!-pregunto aterrada la reina Vanir

-Si… algo… así-respondió jadeante intentando ponerse de pie

-Hijo de perra ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a él? Mas importante ¿Cómo fue que el guardián del Bifrost no te haya visto entrar a Asgard?-pregunto asustada y confundida al notar que nadie se había dado cuenta de que semejante Monstruo haya entrado en la ciudad sin soltar ninguna alarma

- _ **Oh bueno eso es sencillo cuando se tiene a un asgardiano guiándote…**_

Pero antes de decir cualquier otra cosa llegaba destrozando el muro Rossweisse conectando una patada en el vientre del Ragnarok haciendo que se replegara unos cuantos metros

-¡Rossweisse!-gritaron todos aliviados

- _ **Tú debes ser la protectora y secretaria real, la famosa valquiria de 100 yenes, Rossweisse-chan-**_ Anuncio elocuente aquel ente

-Lady Freya, Lord Asmund ¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto preocupada al ver a los ancianos malheridos y a Issei incapacitado haciendo caso omiso a la burla de su oponente-Jamás creí volver a verte, yo era apenas una estudiante de valquiria en la academia cuando llegaste, recuerda las familias llorar, la muerte en cada esquina, todo el caos que propiciaste, Asesinaste a la maestras valquirias, Kara, Geirdriful, Gunnr, Rota, Olrun, Eir, Gondul, Hildr y la reina Sigrun, todas y cada una fue asesinada por ti , y lord Thor tuvo que detenerte con todo lo que tenía en una sangrienta batalla, al pensar en todo ese caos y en aquella guerra me produce nauseas… Y un tremendo sentido del deber ¡ESCUCHAME BIEN RAGANAROK! ¡HOY ES EL ULTIMO DIA DE TU VIDA PORQUE NUNCA MAS VOLVERAS VER LA LUZ DE SOL! ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE VUELVAS A DESTROZAR FAMILIAS NI VUELVAS A TOMAR VIDAS! ¡NO MIENTRAS YO RESPIRE HIJO DE PERRA!

Una enfurecida Rossweisse iba al ataque, debido a su velocidad consiguió de nueva cuenta impactar una patada en el casco del monstruo destrozando uno de los cuatro cuernos, ensguida alzo el vuelo y desde arriba acribillo con cientos de rayos provenientes de muchos círculos mágicos, una vez que la humareda proveniente del ataque anterior se disipo y al ver a su enemigo en pie ella se dispuso a conectar una patada de hacha para terminar esto pero…

- _ **¿Sabes? Me encantaría seguir peleando y rompiendo cosas y todo eso pero mi "guía" deseaba tanto verte que mejor dejo que el se encargue de ti-**_ dijo él despreocupada antes de que llegara el ataque

-¿Que?...

Antes de que el pie de la guerrera aterrizara en el cráneo del enemigo un objeto llegaba por la entrada impactando con el vientre de ella mandándola a volar

-(Todos) ¡Rossweisse!

-Vaya, Vaya, Vaya no puedo creer lo fuerte que te volviste, de haber sabido que te pondrías tan hermosa y fuerte si te habría tomado como esposa como me lo pediste hace años ¡JAJAJAJA!-se oyó una varonil y ronca voz desde la puerta

- _ **Llegas tarde, ¿Qué te retraso tanto?-**_ pregunto confundido

-Tuve que encargarme de esa molesta academia de valquirias, después de todo si las dejaba así como así podrían haber venido a ayudar a su rey ¿No crees?-explico de nuevo aquel hombre

Al escuchar dicha voz Asmund sintió cada vello de su cuerpo levantarse por la corriente que sacudió su espalda, esa voz no podía ser de otra persona…

-Lord… **Thor** -alcanzo a decir aturdida en el suelo la peli platina mientras escupía un coágulo de sangre por la boca con un tono de tristeza y miedo en la voz

-¿Thor? Pero creí que estaba muerto-afirmo Issei confundido volteando a ver a su mentor

-Hijo… pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Sabes padre me gustaría decirte que estoy siendo controlado por el Raganork y que no deseo hacer esto pero francamente te mentiría-respondió burlón llamando a Mjolnir de nuevo, aquel hombre quien portaba una larga y esponjosa piel sobre su hombro derecho, una potente armadura de pecho, unas botas de piel que le cubrían toda la media pierna, una falda escandinava de combate y fuerte y macizo casco vikingo con alas en lugar de cuernos adornaba su cabeza la cual llevaba una imponente barba de leñador peli roja, un gran escudo se alzaba en su mano izquierda y en la derecha llegaba su fiel arma.

-No hijo, no-balbuceaba Asmund sin poder creer lo que veía

-¡Thor! ¡Mocoso infeliz! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!-exclamo furiosa Freya quien tampoco podía creer la aparición delante de ella

-Justo por eso decrepita, durante siglos, yo pelee fervientemente por Asgard contra los Vanir y los Jotun para que mi reino fuera el mas prospero y grande de todos, di mi vida para ese hecho, pero lo curioso fue que no mori estuve durante siglos encerrado con él (señalando al Ragnarok) y mi padre nunca vino a buscarme ¡Permitio que el traidor bastardo que propicio su llegada y que mato a muchos de mis hermanos y amigos viviera! Y ni siquera en todos esos siglos me busco me dejo a mi suerte-hablaba mientras su voz se apgaba y el tono se quebraba-¡Y CUANDO AL FIN VUELVO ME VENGO ENTERANDO QUE NO SOLO LE ENTREGASTE EL TRONO A UN EXTRANJERO SINO QUE TAMBIEN TE VOLVISTE AMIGO DE LA MUJER QUE ASESINO A CIENTOS DE ASGARDIANOS! ¡Te volviste débil viejo y eso no lo tolerare!-grito explotando en furia levantando mjolnir

-Lord Thor por favor no lo haga, su vida era asgard no puede traicionarla de esta manera-suplico Ross-chan con melancolía en sus ojos

-Oh es cierto Rossweisse estabas aquí, por poco lo olvido como jamas fueste la que mas resaltara ni la mas hermosa de las valquirias siempre pasaste desapercibida además de que sigues siendo torpe y seguramente muy avara, aunque siempre tuviste un buen cuerpo que lastima que nunca me acosté contigo-comento soberbio y despectivo viendo con asco a la peli platina

-¿Ross? ¿De que esta hablando?-pregunto Issei al escuchar las cerdeces de aquel animal

-Issei… ¿Recuerdas que te dije sobre el asgardiano que me rechazo y me humillo? Pues no era un asgardiano cualquiera, el asgardiano del que yo me enamore profundamente fue nada más y nada menos que el hijo de Odín Thor-platico ella con tono triste volteando la mirada

-Ross-chan cayó en una profunda depresión después de que mi hijo la rechazase de esa manera tan cruel fue por eso que decidí hacerla mi mano derecha, era para intentar corregir el error que mi hijo había causado-explico asmund apenado

-¡Y me alegro! ¡JAJAJA! ¡Después de unas cuantas citas esa zorra ya quería casarse y decía que me amaba! ¡JAJAJA QUE RIDICULEZ!-afirmo altivo riéndose el dios del rayo

Issei estaba más que furioso su ira crecía y crecía y estaba a punto de estallar para partirle la cara a ese hijo de perra cuando de pronto…

 _ **XI JINPING**_

Un sonido seco resonó en la sala acompañado de un resplandor al abrir los ojos todos vieron al Ragnarok con la mano estirada y al voltear en la dirección que apuntaba veian un Asmund inerte en el suelo

- _ **Suficiente chachara por un dia-**_ sentencio de mal humor el monstruo bajando el brazo

-¡Oye te dije que Asmund era mio!-exclamo furioso Thor

- _ **Eso jamas lo hablamos en el convenio, tu solicitaste a la valquiria el hecho de que el anciano estuviera aquí fue un extra-**_ se escudo pero antes de que pudieran seguir con su discusión

- **¡AAAAAAASSSSSSSSSMMMMMUUUUNNNNNNDDDDDDDD!-** Gritaba furisoso el sekiryuutei explotando en energía al fin rompiendo esas cadenas- _ **¡BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST! ¡BBBBOOOOSSSTTTT! ¡ODIN SCALE MAIL ACTIVADE!**_

Issei iba al ataque enseguida, ambos enemigos lo veian impresionados porque se suponía que las cadenas que le habían puesto eran indestructibles, Issei en velocidad Luz golpeo fuertmente el rostro de Thor mandándolo a volar fuera del palacio y a Ragnarok le daba una patada giratoria derecha en el aire la cual consguio cubrir a duras penas, de inmediato comenzaron con un fuerte intercambio de puñetazos el cual hacia temblar todo el Yggdrasil, después de unos segundos pasaron a un choque de fuerzas uniendos sus manos en una competición de poder, la precion que ejercia la fuerza de ambos estaba haciendo colapsar el castillo y fue cuando del techo llegaba Thor con su martillo 100% cargado y debido a que Ragnarok sostenia a nuestro héroe no pudo esquivarlo recibiéndolo de lleno en la cabeza destrozando el casco de la scale mail, enseguida el ser de caos invoco una hacha de una mano y la cargo con magia para ensartala en el hombro de Issei con lo cual consiguió destrozar la armadura completamente

- _ **Eres increíblemente fuerte Shin Odin, pero fue estúpido de tu parte intentar enfrentarnos a ambos al mismo tiempo-**_ Dijo él de manera arrogante

Eneguida en el suelo ambos monstruos comenzaron a golpear a Issei en el suelo propinándole una golpiza, Ross solo veía impotente como golpeaban a s amor, Thor con su martillo aplasto la pierna de Issei rompiéndosela en el acto

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

-Si así, grita más Japonés de mierda, quiero escucharte gritar mientras aplasto tu cráneo-comento sádico alzando Mjolnir pero antes de que lo acabara lo detuvieron-¿Ragnarok que haces?-pregunto al ver su mano siendo sostenida por su "compañero"

- _ **Este conflicto no me está alimentando como se debe, aún es muy poco caos, necesito más poder y acabar ahora mismo con él no me lo dará-**_ respondió sin soltarlo

-¿Por qué necesitas más poder?

- _ **Yo deseo no solo ver Asgard pulverizada, sino el mismo Yggdrasill en llamas lo que significa la destrucción de la realidad misma y para hacer se requiere una cantidad de poder que no tengo, además te recuerdo él no es el único gran Líder del mundo, aún están la amenaza de Sirzechs, Miguel y Azazel, sin mencionar a Uroboros y su Khaos Brigade, vencerlos no sería algo sencillo y menos ahora que están en paz… Además ASMUND siempre fue alguien a quien yo respete así que creo que debe tener un funeral honorable-**_ dijo de manera seria soltando a su aliado

-Supongo que tienes razón, lo merece

- _ **Escúchame bien Sekiryuutei, te daré tiempo para que le organices su funeral al decrepito y después de eso vendré con todas mis tropas dispuestos a acabar con Asgard de una buena vez y comenzar con el verdadero Ragnarok, una guerra a esa escala me volverá el ser más poderoso del universo… Hasta entonces-**_ explico despidiéndose desapareciendo en unas runas negras mágicas

-Ya nos veremos después imbécil asegúrate de hacerle un buen funeral al viejo-comento elocuente también desapareciendo

Rossweisse se arrastraba hasta el cuerpo de su amor como podía y al llegar puso su cabeza en su regazo

-Issei ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto nerviosa

-De… alguna manera…-respondía sin aliento escupiendo sangre y con el ojo cerrado además de una hemorragia interna

-¿Qué hacemos ahora mi rey?-pregunto ella acariciando su cabeza

-Por el momento haremos lo que él dijo, le haremos un funeral a Asmund además hay que buscar sobrevivientes, Thor dijo que ataco la academia de valquirias hay que contabilizar las bajas y rendirles honores también a las fallecidas además de atender a las que hayas sobrevivido

-¿Y después?

- **Después nos preparamos para le guerra-** respondió muy serio y con mirada firme

* * *

 **MIS NOVATOS ME ALEGRA ACTUALIZAR AL FIN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, COMO PROMETI ESTE CAPITULO FUE EL INICIO DEL ARCO FINAL DE ESTA HERMOSA SERIE Y ANTES DE DESPEDIRME TOCARE UNOS CUANTOS PUNTOS:**

 **POR SI NO ENTENDIERON LA DESCRIPCION FISICA DEL RAGNAROK NO SE PREOCUPEN LA IMAGEN PORTADA DEL GUARDIAN DE ASGARD ES AHORA MISMO EL MOSNTRUO EN SI ASI QUE SI SE LO QUIEREN IMAGINAR SOLO VEAN LA IMAGEN**

 **ASI MISMO NOTARAN QUE COLOQUE ALGUNOS DETALLES DE GOD OF WAR EN ESTE CAPITULO COMO EL NOMBRE DE LAS VALQUIRIAS MAESTRAS (POR FAVOR DEJENME EN LOS COMENTARIOS SI ESTO PODRIA DAR ALGUN PROBLEMA DE COPYRIGHT) ASI COMO LA PERSONALIDAD SADICA DE THOR, DESGRACIADAMENTE TUVE QUE HACERLO DE ESTA MANERA YA QUE ESTAMOS ACOSTUMBRADOS AL THOR AMABLE, SENSUAL, SABIO Y AGRADABLE DE MARVEL COMICS Y AL SER UN VILLANO EN ESTA HISTORIA TUVE QUE ROMPER COMPLETAMENTE ESTA IMAGEN**

 **COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO SUS REVIEWS AUNQUE CONQUE LO DISFRUTEN ME BASTA**

 **SHO LOS QUIERO VOLUDOS CUIDENSE Y HASTA LA PROXIMA**

 **CON RAYOS EUPHORIA1400**


	11. FUNERALES, PREPARANDO LA BATALLA

**HIGHSCHOOL DXD NO ME PERTENECE YO SOLO NOS PONGO NOSTÁLGICOS UN POQUITO :3**

Issei y Rossweisse salieron del castillo, malheridos y derrotados, rumbo a la academia para contabilizar el daño. Desde lejos se veía la academia destrozada y de cerca era aún peor la enorme eh imponente entrada estaba hecha trizas Rossweisse sentía un nudo en el estómago por cada paso que daba al adentrarse en la escuela. Cuando un grito los alerto

-¡MALDITO! -exclamaba la sombra corriendo hacia Odin quien la tomó y consiguió derribar la en el suelo detendiendola (en circunstancias normales no hubiera tenido problema alguno pero se encontraba maltrecho) y al inmovilizarla descubrió que era una golpeada Siv – ¡Te mataré lo hare¡

-Está en shock – Comentó Issei al verla – Siv, soy yo Issei, mírame, mírame todo está bien estas a salvo – recitaba despacio calmándola

-Iss.. ¿Issei-sama? ¿Rossweisse-senpai? – balbuceo entrado en razón y cuando hubo recobrado la conciencia se hecho a llorar dando fuertes alaridos - ¡Aaaahhhhh! ¡Aaahhh!

La peli platina la tomó en brazos y lloro con ella acariciándole la cabeza

-¡ El era… ! ¡Y yo intente… ! ¡Pero no pude y…! – berreaba sin control

-Sshhhhh lo sé amor lo sé, ya está todo bien esta todo bien no te preocupes me alegra verte a salvo – decía conciliadora la valquiria a su Kouhai y su voz era un sedante que consiguió calmarla

-Siv, mírame (ella volteo) ¿Sabes si alguien más está vivo? – Preguntó Issei viendo qué se había calmado – ¿Qué ocurrió? Necesito que te calmes y nos expliques

-*Snif* Si mi señor, estábamos haciendo nuestro rondin habitual cuando una gran nube de tormenta se formaba sobre la academia cuando un rayo nos mandó a volar, cuando recobre el sentido lo vi, se que sonara loco pero les juro que era él era…

-Thor-interrumpió Odin

-¿Cómo lo sabe? – preguntó ella incredula

-Te lo explico después dime que ocurrió luego

-Yo me levante a enfrentarle con todo lo que tenia pero no le hice ni cosquillas, cargo su arma y la arrojó con todo su poder contra mi, con toda mi energía hice un escudo para protegerme de lo contrario estaría muerta, en cuanto su martillo chocó con mi barrera no recuerdo más, debió haberme noqueado lo único que recuerdo entre sueños son los gritos, las maldiciones, el fuego y los rayos y luego oscuridad, me desperté y divide la sombra de un hombre pensé que era el pero luego me hablaron y me hicieron entrar en razón… lamento haberlo atacado mi Lord no era mi intención y también siento mi falta de fuerza es mi culpa que la escuela este destrozada – disculpo mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo

-Siv me siento realmente orgulloso de ti, no tengo absolutamente nada que reprochasge peleaste con valor y honor simplemente era un enemigo fuera de tus manos no tienes nada por lo cual avergonzarte muy bien hecho – Dijo Hyoudo conciliador acariciando la cabeza de su soldado – Ven debemos buscar sobrevivientes

Tras calmarse los 3 fueron en busca de más valquirias heridas lejos de la puerta encontraban el cuerpo de Eyra arriba de un gran escombro, Siv sintió que el corazón le estallaba al ver a su amiga y pensar lo peor pero cuando se acercaron del miedo la "muerta" pataleo débilmente

-Eyra-chan calma, soy yo, está bien estamos con el rey estamos a salvo

Eyra recobro levemente la conciencia y escupió sangre

-Mi… Lord… Lo… Lamento la… Academia… cayó no… pude hacer Nada- Balbuceaba sofocada por sus heridas, su brazo izquierdo estaba hecho polvo una gran hemorragia emanaba de su labio mientras que su cabeza bresentaba una gran rajadura y su ojo derecho estaba morado y seriamente herido, quizá lo perdiese, su abdomen presentaba varios hematomas signo de que se enfrentó cuerpo a cuerpo con aquel desgraciado

-Ahorra tus fuerzas lo hicieron muy bien, me alegro verlas vivas a ambas me da mucho gusto

Como pudieron levantaron a la herida valquiria y Siv la llevo cargando ya que se negaba a quedarse sola mientras los demás seguían buscando. Además de la destrucción que había no se encontraban más cuerpos, todo estaba en silencio cuando un grito los alerto

-¡ Mi LORD! ¡Rossweisse! -al voltear veían a la directora de la escuela entrar con cara abatida a la que fue una vez su querida academia para luego acercarse y abrazar fuertemente a Siv y Eyra – Me alegra verlas chicas, no se preocupen en cuanto terminemos las curare

-Si sensei, gracias

-Astrid… ¿ Cómo están todos por allá? – preguntó Rossweisse

-Los guerrillas fueron derrotados y Bergfin-sama está bien, vine en cuanto Gerd me puso al tanto – respondió con tono sombrio

-No creo que debas ver esto, regresa al castillo – Ordenó Issei preocupado por lo que pudieran encontrar

-No mi Lord, me niego a acatar esa orden, esta era mi escuela, mis niñas, mi casa no volvería a vivir conmigo misma si no lo veo yo misma – respondió mientras la voz se le quebraba y luchaba por no romper en llanto

-*Suspiro* Bien, solo… Ten cuidado – respondió Issei al ver su rostro

-Si mi señor

Siguieron por los pasillos sin encontrar nada más que destrucción pensaban que quizá habían escapado pero al abrir la puerta del comedor central la imagen les partió el alma, era algo tan grotesco que Rossweisse no aguanto y devolvió sus entrañas, Astrid caía abatida de rodillas sin dar crédito mientras gruesas lágrimas salían de sus atónitos ojos, Siv chillo y salió de ahí corriendo con Eyra en sus espaldas, Issei solo alcanzó a desviar la mirada.

Varios cadáveres de mujeres de encontraban destrozados por toda la habitación, principalmente de niñas pequeñas, las estudiantes la mayoría eran joven citas adolescentes, todas con rostros de terror gravados por siempre en su muerto rostro claro exceptuando a las que no tenían cabeza ya que era seguro que aquel monstruo les había pulverizado la cabeza, algunas maestras se encontraban clavadas a la pared. Astrid salió corriendo de la escena al resto de la escuela implorando que hubiera alguien con vida

-¡SEREN! ¡OLGA! ¡LISK! ¡EIVOR! ¡YVETTE! ¡KAYSA! ¡QUIÉN SEA!... Por favor no… Por favor

-¿Qué hace? – preguntó Issei con él corazón roto al ver la desesperación en su amiga

-Astrid conoce y sabe los nombres de cada una de sus estudiantes y profesoras, está llamando a quienes no reconocio en ese matadero – Respondió su amada pálida por aquella imagen de recién

-Quien sea… Por favor no me hagan esto… por favor- susurraba cayendo derrotada de rodillas en el jardín central cuando…

- _¿ Sensei? ¡SENSEI AQUÍ ABAJO! –_ exclamó una voz y al voltear divisaron el viejo pozo que ya ni servía pero era un lindo adorno el cual estaba cubierto por escombros

Astrid voló a velocidad luz y con todo su poder limpio el pozo dejándolo libre y al asomarse divisó a 7 estudiantes y una profesora la cual se encontraba en muy mal estado

-¡ NEISHA! ¡SANSA! ¡HALLIE! ¡KEIRA! ¡NILSA! ¡VALEZKA! ¡SIRIANA! ¡Y LA PROFESORA LENA! ¡Que alegría verlas! Enseguida las saco

Rosa-chan con el corazón lleno de esperanza ayudo de inmediato, Issei intentó correr pero por su pierna rota avanzaba a trompicones. Una vez fuera la diréctora abrazo fuertemente a sus amadas estudiantes

-¿Cómo se metieron ahí? – preguntó Rossweisse revisando a las niñas

-Lena-sensei fue malherida en la lucha y al ver que nos mataría ella nos oculto aquí y con sus poderes coloco esos escombros sobre nosotros, nos ordenó eliminar todo ratsro de energía y que no importaba lo que escucháramos fuera saliéramos luego se desmayo – explicó una de las jóvenes valquirias

-¿Saben si hay más supervivientes? – preguntó Issei lleno de esperanza al ver que si había personas aún

-No mi Lord, después de encerrarnos oímos mucho ajetreo pero no se decirle si hay más, quizá muchos se escondieron eh hicieron lo mismo que nosotras – afirmó conciliadora la joven cita

-¿Se pueden mover? – preguntó él

-Si

-Bien entonces ayúdenos a buscar a más, estoy seguro que no deben ser solo ustedes – ordeno poniéndose de pie como pudo

-Nosotras lo haremos Odin-Sama usted está muy malherido – comentaron al ver el deplorable estado de su lider

E-Ni hablar, no pienso descansar hasta que estemos seguros de que hay más – respondió lleno de convicción

Ahora que eran más pudieron tomar más terreno, Siv dejó a Eyra con Rossweisse quien de había quedado a curar a la profesora Lena, fue cuando todos siguieron buscando y gracias a los dioses antiguos las chicas del pozo no fueron la únicas, dejando la masacre del comedor habían bastantes supervivientes, en salones, almacenes y demás. Había sido una masacre pero la ventaja es que el imbécil de Thor al notar que Rossweisse no se encontraba en la academia se retiro evitando así que todas las estudiantes fueran exterminadas.

* * *

Daven llegaba con el equipo médico y más soldados que llegaban para buscar aún más A fondo, luego de una extenuante búsqueda se encontraron 679 supervivientes, de las cuales 134 eran profesoras, de las 1000 que había en ese momento. Todo asgard se tiñó de "Negro" por el luto ( **aclaró que vestirse de negro no era una costumbre escandinava o nórdica yo solo lo estoy poniendo como una expresión** ) primero fueron las nobles valquirias quienes habían dado su vida intentado defender la academia, se les dio un entierro digno y se les colocaron varios presente en sus tumbas además de sus respectivas armas símbolo de que eran guerreras y murieron como tal. Ademas de las familias de las fallecidas quienes más afectadas estaban eran Rossweisse y Astrid y más la directora quien estaba destrozada por la pérdida de sus colegas y sus pequeñas estudiantes, Daven su hermano intentaba consolarla inútilmente, Issei le dio el pésame de cada una de las familias, sentía que eso no resolvía nada pero al menos eso podía hacer, las familias agradecieron profundamente la atención de su rey. Luego llegó el turno de su maestro… llegaba Asmund, Issei no lo conocía tanto como los demás pasar 6 años con el no era nada con los siglos que llevaban los demás conociéndolo pero sabía exactamente como se sentía, cuando él perdió todo el viejo le había dado un hogar y una razón para vivir, se convirtió en su maestro y su figura paterna durante su entrenamiento en la cámara, lo había aceptado aún siendo el un don nadie y le había regalado aquel anillo que unió su destino con el de su amada, más allá del dolor físico Issei sentía un vacío en el corazón y se notaba el enérgico joven rey estaba débil y ojeroso, por su parte Freya lo había estado cuidando todo este tiempo había preparado el cuerpo y el ritual personalmente, Issei al verla la veía abatida, no se podía conocer tantos siglos a alguien y no sentir un vacío cuando ese alguien fallecía. Rosa-chan también estaba devastada, aunque siempre había sido su esclava cuidando que el anciano no hiciera nada ella de verdad le quería, era como un padre para ella, después de que aquel monstruo la humillada el la había tomado bajo su ala y jamás se había separado de ella, verlo tendido ahí en el salón era difícil por lo que salió al balcon

-Lo lamento… - Dijo Issei llegando detrás de ella

-Yo… siento que de alguna manera esto es mi culpa, si no te hubiera hecho quedarte a esucuahr a esa criuatuea quizá nada de esto habria pasado – decía llorando devastada

-No digas tonterías Mi amor, esto no fue tu culpa, no fue culpa de nadie, porque si nos ponemos a hablar de culpas yo soy el mas culpable, si hubiera estado mas atento, si me hubiera dado cuenta… si fuera más fuerte.- decía mientras apretaba los puños con los ojos llenos de rabia eh impotencia

Antes de que pasara otra cosa ella lo abrazaba llorando y así ambos se lamentaron en silencio. Al anochecer se colocaba la balza del antiguo Odin en el río. Issei le solicitó a Freya que hiciera los honores pues ella era la más unida al viejo Asmund pero ella se negó argumentando que sólo él sucesor de Odin podía hacer dicho honor por lo cual con el corazón en el puño Issei soltaba aquella flecha incendiaria cuando la balza se alejaba prendiendo fuego. Todo asgard junto con los monarcas de los demás reinos se encontraban llorando la pérdida de tan gran hombre, tan magnífico Dios fue cuando Hyoudo cerró los ojos y al abrirlos se encontraba en una cámara inmensa llena de fuego primero se asusto pero al notar que el fuego no le quemaba se calmo dandose cuenta de que ese lugar le era familiar

-Draig… ¿Qué hago aquí? Espero que no me quieras dar otro de tus mensajes no estoy de humor – llamo Odin buscando a su compañero

Fue cuando las llamas se arremolinaron formando una figura aprecio era un hombre alto y peli rojo, sus ojos eran de un verde intenso, traía un elegante traje negro con una camisa de seda color carmesí pero pese a ser bien parecido su buen rostro era arruinado por varias profundas cicatrices principalmente una que eran tres líneas que recorrían desde la oreja hasta el cuello

-¿Quién eres? – bramo Issei

-Lo lamento Aibou…

-¡¿Draig?! ¡¿Eres tu?!

-Jamás uso esta forma, los humanos me repugnan pero me pareció prudente presentarme así para darte el pésame se bien lo que significaba el anciano para ti, de verdad lo lamento– explicó con su profunda vzo abrazando a Issei

-Draig… Gracias – Hyoudo había intentado no llorar

durante el asunto de Asmund nuestro Odin no había llorado ya que no quería parecer débil ahora era el rey y debía ser el pilar de su gente pero en la privacidad de su alma lloro en los brazos de su querido amigo lamentando la pérdida de su maestro.

* * *

Pasaron los días y la tregua pronto terminaría en cualquier momento y Ragnarok llegaría a las puertas del reino

- **TE AYUDAREMOS A COMBATIR, ASMUND Y TU NO NOS HABRÍAN ABANDONADO Y POR ESO NO LO HAREMOS NOSOTROS –** Afirmó Bergfin con el resto de monarcas de los demás reinos

-Se los agradezco… a todos pero no puedo permitir que se queden y no porque esto solo le incumba a Asgard si no porque Ragnarok planea hacer un ataque a gran escala si ustedes se quedan aquí a apoyarme sus reinos se verán vulnerables sin sus tropas ni sus líderes Déjenme concentrarme en Asgard si algo malo pasa a alguno de los demás mundos no podré ayudarles lo mejor es que vuelvan a casa y mantengan el mayor orden posible si logramos evitar en la medida de lo posible el caos Ragnarok fallara pero su el Yggdrasil sucumbe ante la anarquía el logrará su objetivo y nada ni nadie podrá detenerlo es por eso que quiero que cuiden de sus reinos y me dejen a mi a aquella bestia – Explico maduro y serio Issei

- **MUY BIEN PERO SI NECESITAS AYUDA VENDRÉ DE INMEDIATO –** Afirmó el rey gigante

-Gracias

Tras retirarse Issei convocó a sus líderes, Astrid, Daven, Gerd, Siv, Eyra, Aren y Helge y obviamente Rossweisse

-Muy bien Issei-sama ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó Daven a su señor

-Evacuar la ciudad inevitablemente esto se volverá zona de guerra así que lo mejor será mantener lo más alejado al pueblo de la batalla ¿Gerd el bifrost puede transportar a toda la ciudad? —preguntó Issei viendo a su guardia del puente

-No mi Lord, el Bifrost solo puede transportar a 100 personas a la vez y en la ciudad hay más de 100, 000 aunque los hubiéramos transportados a todos desde hace unos días no podríamos haber acabado aún, cuando se transporta la máxima capacidad del puente debe tomar un descanso de 5 horas, haciendo cuentas no podríamos – explicó el guardian

-Me lo temí en ese caso evacuaremos, Siv tu, Eyra Helge y Aren irán con los civiles – Ordenó viendo a su subordinada

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NI DE CHISTE MAJESTAD! Ese imbécil mató a cientos de nuestras compañeras juro que tomaremos venganza y…

-No digas estupideces – sentenció molesto interrumpiendo el reclamo de la valquiria

TODOS se quedaron estupefactos ya que el amable y dulce rey Issei había perdido los estribos

-Pero mi Lord…

-Este no es momento para dejar que te consuma la ira Siv, piénsalo, de nada sirve que tantas valientes guerreras mueran si Ragnarok entra aquí y acaba con todo habitante asgardiano, su muerte sería en vano y ese infeliz habria ganado… pero sí logramos mantener a los civiles fuera de sus garras la balanza se inclinaría a nuestro favor entre menos caos provoquemos más fácil será enfrentarlo, además tu y Eyra aún están en muy mal estado dejarlas aquí solo haría que las maten para nada, por eso quiero darles tan importante tarea, protejan al pueblo y habremos ganado no lo olviden – Los 4 antes mencionados ya no dijeron más entendieron perfectamente la razón y asintieron decididos – bien dicho esto llévese a 20 soldados y comiencen con la evacuación

Tras salir continuaron con el plan de ataque

-Gerd ¿No sabes donde está cierto?

-No mi Lord, su presencia es tapada por magia poderosa y oscura

-Bueno al menos sabemos que sigue en Asgard, Tu mi amigo seguirás protegiendo el puente como siempre lo has hecho – ordenó serio

-Pero señor…

-Aunque no lo parezca esto también es importante amigo, no sabemos de qué magnitud sean los poderes de ese monstruo pero si mientras nos concentramos en la lucha con el llama a más aliados por el bifrost y nos rodean estaremos acabados no pueden flanquearnos Gerd deberás cuidar nuestras espaldas – explico Odin

-Si señor

-Llevate por lo menos 25 hombres para la protección del puente y mantente alerta, ahora me quedan ustedes 3 – comentó viendo a su pareja y a los hermanos – Muy bien ahora sí discutiremos un plan de ataque, Daven ¿Cuántos soldados quedan?

-Descontando los que se llevaron Siv y Gerd por lo menos un millar señor

-Bien, Astrid… ¿Cuántas valquirias están en condición para el combate?

-Hay muchas heridas mi señor y la mayoría son jóvenes e inexpertas no durarían en el campo de batalla así que tenemos 398 guerreras para pelear – Afirmó ella

-Tendrá que bastar, que las que no puedan pelear se vallan con Siv y se mantengan a salvo por lo menos así el pueblo asgardiano contará con más protección, ahora con respecto a los enemigos… Mmmmmm es difícil Yo puedo pelear con el Ragnarok pero el mismo lo dijo combatirlo a él y a Thor esta fuera de mis posibilidades actualmente no es como con Loki.

-Mi señor le pido que me deje pelear con Thor, debo tomar venganza por mis niñas caídas – afirmó Astrid segura

-No, el es demasiado fuerte no podrías domarlo tu sola

-No estara sola, yo peleare junto con ella no es la única con asuntos pendientes con el dios del trueno – dijo Rossweisse quién no había participado mucho en la platica

-¿Creen poder contenerlo?

-(Ambas) Estamos seguras

-Bien… pero aún así nos falta poder no creo que podamos lograrlo solo con esto

- _yo ayudaré –_ Se escucho una voz dese atrás y cuando se acercó vemos a Dahlia arribar a la camara

-Dahlia-chan les Dije que volvieran a su reino – Bufo molesto Odin

-Relajate cara de dragon la anciana es más que suficiente para proteger Vanaheim además debo ayudarte, eres el rey más poderoso de los 9 reinos, si Asgard cae es obvio lo que le pasara a los demás reinos

-Bien, no puedo discutir eso supongo que con tu ayuda bastará… **¡DAVEN! ¡ASTRID! ¡PREPAREN LAS TROPAS Y LAS DEFENSAS! ¡LEVANTEN LOS MUROS Y CIERREN PUERTAS QUE LA GUERRA VIENE Y LA RECIBIREMOS CON LOS BRAZOS ABIERTOS!**

* * *

 **OOOOOOHHHHHH SISSISISIISISISIS**

 **ME ALEGRA ACTUALIZAR QUIZÁ ES ALGO CORTO PERO NO QUISE MEZCLAR EL FUNERAL CON LA BATALLA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO COMENZARÁ CON LAS PELEAS ESPERO VERLOS AHÍ**

 **NOS VEMOS PRONTO**

 **EUPHORIA1400**


	12. EL FINAL: LA GUERRA

**HIGHSCHOOL DXD NO ME PERTENCE YO SOLO BRINDO UNA ATENCION AL LECTOR AL PROPORCIONARLE UNA LECTURA PARA SU DESLINDE DE LA VIDA COTIDIANA Y DE SU REALIDAD MISMA**

 **EN OTRAS PALABRAS DISFRUTEN (XP):**

* * *

Amanecer, Asgard:

Issei lo sentía, cada minúsculo detalle en el día le indicaba que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Ragnarok apareciese, sus músculos se crispaban con cada roce del claro matutino, sus ojos ardían en desesperación cuando el alba ilumino sus pupilas y su piel se sentía cortada cuando el viento la tocaba. Y es que… NO se puede decir que él sea el mismo ha crecido y peleado, ya no es el mismo mocoso obsesionado con las tetas que estaba enamorado de la heredera de Gremory; pero el problema era que tampoco era un curtido soldado, y no le importaba morir protegiendo a su nación, el dilema radica en que ya no es como antes. Antes él podía morir sabiendo que su muerte no traería consecuencias directas a sus allegados sin que de verdad les afectase de manera REAL pero esto es algo muy distinto, esto es GUERRA algo de una escala completamente superior a cualquier cosa que se haya enfrentado antes, el verdadero PROBLEMA es que Issei sabía que él no podía perder NO HOY si el moría a manos de aquel monstruo esto se acababa "Game Over", Rossweisse era la valquiria más poderosa de sus soldados y su prometido lo sabía bien, ella no había mostrado todas sus capacidades, pero por más que le doliera admitirlo Hyoudo estaba al tanto de que ni con todo su poder Ross era rival para aquella bestia… NI SIQUERA ÉL CREIA SERLO, Y ESE… ESE ES EL VERDADERO PROBLEMA…

Cuando el amanecer terminaba como si de una invocación se tratase Ragnarok se erguía a las afueras del reino el cual ahora parecía una ciudad fantasma y a su lado su fiel aliado ondeando su capa y alzando su poderoso martillo, los únicos seres vivientes eran los soldados y valquirias restantes que protegían el castillo y por ende a su soberano, al verlo su espina sintió una corriente eléctrica recorriéndola de pies a cabeza asimismo Rossweisse sintió un helado escalofrió en su nuca recordando su niñez cuando aquel monstruo había atacado y asesinado a sus maestras y como había liquidado tan fácilmente a Asmund-sama. **ÉL** comenzó a hacer unos movimientos con las manos a la vez que una estela de energía mágica acompañaba dichos ademanes al finalizar una fuerte cantidad de energía se concentró en su palma la cual estrello contra el suelo creando un circulo de invocación gigante que cubrió prácticamente todo Asgard segando momentáneamente a nuestros héroes.

Cuando su vista se recuperó rogaron por quedarse ciegos de nueva cuenta ya que un temblor de terror puro sacudió cada bello de sus cuerpos, un ejército de DRAUGR azotaba las calles de la ciudadela, unos cuantos elfos oscuros adornaban el cielo, una tropa de gigantes de hielo se alzaba a espaldas del monstruo y un pelotón de brujas, o apariciones, así como Trolls, ogros y demás criaturas ya se encontraban ahí en cuestión de números el ejército del Raganrok era demasiado superior al de Odín pero lo más importante y lo que estaba haciendo temblar a los asgardianos, JORMUNGANDR, FERNIR, SKOLL Y HATI Y **LOKI** se encontraban a un lado de su maestro

-Oh amo, no puedo creer tener la dicha de volver a ver a mis hijos una vez más y más aún tener el privilegio de volver a la guerra en su nombre ¡DICHOSO YO!-recito alegre Loki arrodillándose ante Ragnarok

-No deberías ser tan mandilón hermano mio –comento THOR burlándose

-Pero hermano ¿Cómo no voy a ser así? Si esta vez lograre ver por fin la caída de Asgard y para rematar en esta ocasión tú nos ayudaras ¿Cómo no estar feliz? –respondió irónico

-Sea como sea ¿En serio debías revivirlo a él? –Dijo el dios del rayo señalando a la serpiente del mundo quien le gruñía sin cesar ya que era bien sabido el odio y la enorme rivalidad que existía entre ambos

- _ **Tu sabes bien porque, La serpiente del mundo es uno de los seres más poderosos del mundo un buen aliado para nosotros ¿Sabes el caos que esta cosa puede generar? –**_ rio de manera lúgubre

Daven perdió la compostura por un momento y cayo de rodillas de la mera impresión no había manera de que ganaran esto no con esos grandes guerreros a sus pies. Al ver a un bravo guerrero como lo era el guardia de Odin tan asustado los soldados comenzaron a dudar fue cuando Issei dio un paso adelante cargando su brazo derecho con una cantidad inhumana de energía

-¡DRAGON SHOT!-una ráfaga de energía ilumino la ciudad y cuando el deslumbre paso una buena parte del ejercito enemigo había sido evaporizada

Solo protegiendo a sus "Lideres" el Ragnarok gruñido molesto al ver a su ejército mermado por un simple ataque y ahora los papeles se habían invertido eran las bestias del monstruo quien sintieron un escalofrió muy humano al ver el poder del nuevo odin lo que provoco que dieran unos pasos hacia atrás y a su vez levantando el ánimo de valquirias y asgardianos

-¡Es verdad! ¡Con Issei-sama no hay forma de que perdamos! –Se escuchó la exclamación de algún soldado en la multitud que hizo que un rugido de batalla retumbara en la ciudad

-Recomponte mi amigo no te des por vencido hasta que estemos muertos –Dijo de forma elocuente Issei levantando a su querido guardia

-Tiene razón mi señor lamento haber perdido la compostura no volverá a pasar –Respondió tranquilizándose

- _ **Loki… Devuélveles el favor-**_ Susurro molesto dando la Orden

-Si mi lord

El dios de las mentiras invocaba varias esferas de energía elemental y al unirlas se creo una masa de energía pura, el mismo ataque que utilizo cuando peleo contra Rossweisse e Issei respectivamente lanzándolo sacando un gemido de terror por parte de las tropas del dios padre al ver semejante poder dirigiéndose hacia ellas obligándolos a cerrar los ojos…

Pero… el impacto nunca llego al abrir los ojos se dieron cuenta de que la esfera estaba siendo retenida por un campo de sombras que poco a poco la fue desintegrando

-Esto no puedes ser… Ella siempre fue neutral en la medida de lo posible –espeto furioso Loki sabiendo claramente lo que había pasado

Astrid sentido miedo al saber lo que se avecinaba al igual que los demás exceptuando a Dahlia quien no se terminaba de enterar de que diablo había pasado. Una sombras comenzaron a aparecer de los pasillos de Asgard aglomerándose justo en el centro mientras una columna de oscuridad se alzaba lentamente y cuando hubo acabado de ascender las sombras nos daban a una mujer completamente hermosa y sexy de su lado izquierdo y aun ser de putrefacción y muerte del lado derecho

-¡ **HELA**! –Exclamaron todos menos Issei

-¿Por qué Hija? Tú peleaste a mi lado hace siglos ¿Por qué apoyar al dios de todo ahora? –recrimino su padre levitando hasta donde se alzó su hija

- **Lo lamento padre pero esto no está a discusión, él ragnarok se metió con mis dominios al traerles de vuelta a ustedes e invocar un ejército Draugr faltándome al respeto, además si esta guerra se extiende demás Hel caerá en el caos y la anarquía y como la reina de uno de los 9 reinos no puedo dejar que eso pase –** recito furiosa explicando sus razones y levitando hasta donde se encontraba el rey Issei – **Espero que no le moleste mi ayuda mi Lord –** Informo Haciendo una leve reverencia mostrando respeto

-Al contrario es un honor tenerla de nuestro lado Miss Hela será un placer combatir al lado de la reina de los muertos –Devolvió la reverencia mostrando sus mismos respetos a la diosa de la muerte

-bien al menos así se emparejan un poco los Numero –Dijo la portadora de Nidhogg activando su armadura

Ragnarok sonrió (en lo que cabe) y a velocidad Luz arremetió contra Issei saliendo volando ambos de ahí dando por comenzada la guerra. Dahlia fue quien decidió hacer frente a la serpiente del Mundo ya que era muy probable que nadie más pudiera, Daven aterrizo en la parte central de la plaza donde hace unos momentos Hela había aparecido siendo recibido por cientos de zombies que atacan furiosos que claro contra uno de los guerreros mas fuertes de Asgard no representaban mayor dilema pero fue cuando un troll consiguió dar un mazazo con la columna que traía mandándolo a volar y derribando varias casas en el proceso; antes de que lograse levantarse ya varios elfos se encontraban dispuestos a ensartarle pero fueron detenidos por un pequeño grupo de valquirias

-¿Se encuentra bien Lord Daven?-pregunto una chocando espadas con uno de los soldados elfos

-Si me descuide mis perdones –Respondió poniéndose de pie y en guardia

* * *

Palacio:

Thor arribaba al palacio destrozando la puerta de este encontrándose con el trono del padre de todo vacío lentamente se acercó y cuando estuvo frente a él se sentó imaginándose como el absoluto gobernante de Asgard

-No eres digno de sentarte ahí, ese es el asiento de mi maestro y de mi esposo… _Quítate-_ Ordenaba una Rossweisse furiosa con mirada sombría

-Oh Ross-chan que alegría verte de nuevo ¿Sabes? Creo que si fue un error no haberme casado contigo y haber elegido a Sif, ella era tan aburrida y plana además de que no tenía tu carácter ¿Qué me dices? ¿Y si te escapas conmigo y te olvidas de ese japonés pendejo? –Comentaba lascivo relamiéndose los labios el dios del trueno

-¿Con un cobarde como tú? ¡Jamás! –respondió indignada activando su armadura

-Como desees –respondió sarcástico esbozando una sonrisa para que al momento lanzara a mjolnir contra la valquiria quien lo esquivo fácilmente –Vaya, veo que eres mucho más fuerte que hace años entonces al menos me divertirás un poco –Comento soberbio de manera retadora

-No lo hará sola –Era ASTRID quien estaba en la espalda del dios del trueno a punto de apuñalarlo

Este sintió un fuerte escalofrió por la sed de sangre que emanaba de la valquiria de armadura morada y con su enorme velocidad esquivo el ataque pero no del todo ya que la lanza de su oponente genero un corte significativo en el costado del hijo de Odín. Cuando aterrizo Thor contra una pared del palacio vio a ambas valquirias acercándose por sus flancos este sonrió de manera sádica feliz por el combate que se avecinaba llamando a su martillo para iniciar la batalla.

* * *

Lado Oeste de la ciudad:

Hela les dijo a los soldados de Odín que no se meterían con Loki ya que ella se haría cargo de su padre. Ambos estaban teniendo una lucha mágica de proporciones ridículas a las afueras del reino

-Vaya hija, veo que mientras estuve encerrado debido a tu abuelo entrenaste muy bien tu magia oscura adquirió gran fuerza en estos siglos –aplaudía elocuente el maestro del engaño esquivando un rayo oscuro de energía

-No es lo único que se hacer –respondió molesta invocando un círculo mágico a los pies de su padre cuando de repente del mismo varias manos esqueléticas atraparon los pies del dios del engaño aprisionándolo – ¡ **DØDSSTRÅLE**! (rayo de muerte) –una ráfaga de energía oscura impacto a Loki quien apenas había logrado crear un campo de fuerza pero aun así había sido mandado a volar

* * *

Plaza central:

Daven acaba con un gigante de hielo cuando en su pierna sintió un gran ardor, era Fenrir quien lo había mordido en el aire, el soldado con su lanza golpeo en el cuello del gran lobo cortándole el aire obligándolo a soltarlo, ambos cayeron al suelo por mero instinto los dos aumentaron sus auras buscando intimidar al otro.

-¿Dónde están tus hijos infeliz? –Pregunto Daven haciendo girar su lanza a manera de amenaza

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! Ustedes los Asgardianos son tan tiernos ¿En serio creyeron que no nos daríamos cuenta de que habían evacuado la ciudad? Mis hijos se dirigen al este a terminar con ese pueblo a quien tan desesperadamente buscan proteger ¡JAUJAUJAUJAU! –Ladro victorioso el gran perro

-En ese caso me tranquilizo bastante –respondió soberbio el soldado de Asgard haciendo que Fenrir lo viera con recelo –Nuestro pueblo está siendo protegido por dos de las más fuertes valquirias que hay y gracias a eso mi deber ahora solo es centrarme a ti ya no tengo que preocuparme por tus pulgosos así que gracias por eso –Afirmo él alzando su arma poniéndose en guardia

-Pagaras tu osadía insecto de Asgard

* * *

Afueras de Asgard cerca de una de las ramas del mundo:

-Rapido no se detengan –Exclamaba una valquiria con un yeso en su brazo y una bandita en el rostro –Lady Eyra pronto nos alejaremos mucho de la ciudad –Informo a su superior pero esta y Siv veian al horizonte en dirección contraria de donde iban -¿Mi lady?

-Quiero que todas ustedes se mantengan al margen y continúen con la evacuación y se abstengan de pelear –ordeno Eyra desenvainado su espada

-Ustedes están muy lastimadas solo nos estorbarían, su prioridad es proteger al pueblo y a ustedes mismas no se metan en esto –Finalizo Siv estirando su látigo

-¿De qué hablan? –dudo confundida la soldado

Pero la pregunta fue respondida sola ya que en un parpadeo Skoll ya se encontraba mordiendo la espada de la guardiana y Siv lanzaba latigazos al suelo pero Hati era muy veloz por lo que los esquivaba fácilmente

-¿Skoll y Hati? Creí que nuestro señor los había matado junto a su padre –Afirmo asustada la herida valquiria

-Estos no son los originales, bueno si lo son pero son resucitados mira sus ojos –Explico Siv señalando los ojos de los lobos que a diferencia de antes estos eran negros con pupilas grises que a su vez compartían con Fenrir, Loki y Jormungandr

-Valquirias hagan un muro de contención las escuderas pónganse al frente y protejan a la gente además de sí mismas Siv y yo nos encargaremos de ellos –Ordeno Eyra

Estas obedecieron y crearon una línea de escudos que retrocedía poco a poco junto a la gente mientras las líderes contenían desesperadamente a los lobos.

* * *

En el palacio Aesir:

Astrid salía volando contra un muro destrozándolo en el acto mientras Rossweisse bombardeaba con ráfagas de energía al antiguo heredero; este por su parte hacia girar su martillo lleno de relámpagos a manera de escudo y cuando la lluvia de disparos hubose acabado la valquiria se acercó a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, con su velocidad superior conecto una patada en hacha en el hombro de Thor obligándolo a soltar el mjolnir que nuestra heroína no desaprovecho y arremetió con fuertes y precisos puñetazos en la cara de su enemigo quitándole su casco en el proceso pero cuando se disponía a rematar con un impacto más fuerte este tomo el brazo de ella en el aire

-Por favor dime que ese no fue tu intento de un ataque –Comento burlón cuando de la nada ya había conectado un gancho al hígado de la peli platina sacándole el aire y algo de sangre en el proceso –Aun eres muy débil Ross, te di la oportunidad ahora te matare y me cogeré tu cadáver antes de que se ponga frio y tieso –Amenazo llamando a su martillo para alzarlo y recargarlo de rayos que enseguida impacto contra ella haciendo que el suelo se partiera cayendo ambos hacia el sótano del castillo.

Al caer Rossweisse estaba demasiado aturdida no podría esquivar el siguiente ataque y eso sería su perdición cuando una lanza se clavó en la rodilla de Thor arrancando un alarido de este era Astrid quien regresaba al combate con una herida en la cabeza pero una sonrisa de satisfacción, aun con su lanza en las coyunturas de su adversario ella uso de palanca su arma para ascender y conectar una patada en el rostro de él mandándolo contra un muro destrozándolo a manera de venganza

-Eres una idiota ¿Cómo te atreves a subestimarlo a él? Si no hubiera llegado ya estarías muerta –reprendió Astrid levantando a su amiga

-Mira quien lo dice pudiste esquivar ese ataque de recién pero te descuidaste y terminaste comiéndote el muro del palacio –recrimino ella

Ambas se sonrieron y se pusieron en guardia al ver que su enemigo se encontraba de pie de nueva cuenta

-Parece que tendremos que ponernos serias –Comento la hermana de Daven

-Eso parece… ¡ _ **BALANCE BRAKER**_!

* * *

Plaza central:

Daven estaba derrotando a Fenrir de una manera abismal, cuando el lobo se abalanzo contra él este salto y enterró su lanza en el ojo de la bestia que hizo que sacara un aullido de dolor

-Esto no es posible ¿Cómo puede un simple soldado estar venciéndome? –Bufaba furioso

-Perro estúpido me entrenado más que nadie para este día, cuando tu amado amo vino nuestros padre pelearon, mi papa murió defendiéndome de un gigante de escarcha cuando yo intente pelear, por culpa de mi debilidad vi como el cuerpo de mi héroe era aplastado contra el suelo y luego mi madre la líder de las valkirias SIGRUM murió a manos del Ragnarok desde ese día mi hermana y yo nos preparamos para algo así ¡NO VOLVEREMOS A PERDER A NADIE! –Exclamó Daven lanzando un rayo de energía desde la punta de su lanza contra su contrincante mandándolo contra un comercio derribándolo en el proceso

Por un segundo el guardia del palacio canto victoria y se disponía a retirarse cuando una bola de fuego/hielo lo impacto derribándolo y dándole un fuerte ardor en la espalda desintegrando su capa por completo; este era Fenfir quien salía de los escombros con su Balance Breaker activado en su forma humana mitad fuego mitad hielo, nuestro querido Soldado tenso los músculos sabiendo que esto se pondría feo

* * *

A las afueras de la ciudad:

Dahlia intentaba desesperadamente derretir a Jormungandr rápidamente para regresar a ayudar en la ciudad pero por desgracia la serpiente era demasiado grande y sus escamas eran como acero no podía hacerle un daño verdaderamente significativo

- _Intentar derretirlo no funcionara Dahlia debes pensar en otra estrategia –_ Explico Nidhogg a su portadora

-Parece que así deberá ser pero no se me ocurre nada…

- _¡Cuidado!_

Por estar pensando en cómo vencerlo la heredera Vanir se había quedado estática dándole la oportunidad de atacar a la serpiente quien con su abismal hocico golpeo a la dragona mandándola a volar

-Maldita sea debido a su tamaño nos puede perder de vista fácilmente pero no podemos quedarnos quitas o nos encontrara –Dijo ella algo aturdida levantándose y reparando su armadura -¿No tienes algún plan amiga?

- _Uno… pero me llevara tiempo lograrlo –_ respondió la dragona

-Bien date prisa nos mantendré vivas hasta entonces

- _De acuerdo_

* * *

Lejos de ahí:

Issei y Ragnarok se encontraban estáticos viéndose mientras por la imponente energía que se emanaba de ambos un vórtice de caos se encontraba chocando justo en el centro donde se tocaban ambas energías

- _ **Deberias rendirte chico, ahora mismo mis hijos me están alimentando al estar peleando con tus amigos y la guerra entre tropas aumenta cada vez mas mi energía no tienes oportunidad SHIN ODIN –**_ explico arrogante la bestia riendo para si mismo

-Tienes razón… ahora mismo tu fuerza está aumentando de manera alarmante pero… No voy a rendirme porque hay algo que se te está olvidando… **YO SOY EL SEKIRYUTEI** el único dragón con el BOOSTED GEAR así que en términos de energía no me impresionas **¡DRAIG!**

 **-¡SI AIBOU! ¡BALANCE BREAKER: DRAGON ODIN SCALE MAIL ACTIVADE!**

-¡Bien Ragnarok hora de terminar con esto! –Issei amenazaba con su armadura activada

Aquel monstruo solo soltó una risa siniestra y de su misma oscuridad creaba una espada el mocoso tenía razón ya era hora de terminar con esto.

* * *

 **UUUFFFFF PERDON POR TARDARME GENTE PERO LA UNIVERSIDAD ME ESTA ABSORBIENDO MUCHO**

 **HOY NO DIRE MUCHO YA QUE ESTOY MUY CORTO DE TIEMPO ASI QUE SOLO COMO SIEMPRE LES AGRADEZCO QUE SE TOMEN UN BREAK DE SU DIA A DIA PARA LEER MIS HISTORIAS**

 **CHAO!**

 **CON JAQUECA EUPHORIA1400**


End file.
